L'Ile Corail
by Ginie.D
Summary: Un mélange des genres, une adaptation libre de City Hunter dans un monde différent: celui des Pirates


Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à son auteur, Tsukasa Hôjô San. Histoire écrite par Ginie en 2004 L'île Corail **Chapitre 1 **

A perte de vue, l'Océan.

De tout côté, l'étendue d'eau semblait avaler l'horizon.

Isolée, entourée par de nombreux récifs coralliens, dissuasifs pour les navires, l'île semblait déserte.

L'atoll était relativement petit, souvenir d'un volcanisme lointain et délimitée par des falaises impressionnantes. Néanmoins, le climat et la végétation luxuriante permettaient à une myriade d'espèces, végétaux et animaux, de vivre paisiblement sur ce petit paradis. Un écosystème où cohabitaient singes, perroquets, chèvres et cochons sauvages, crabes, tortues…

La brise marine et les effluves des plantes s'entremêlaient et chargeaient l'atmosphère de senteurs aromatiques. Partout, des fleurs chatoyantes ou les reflets multicolores des oiseaux exotiques abîmaient les yeux tant ils resplendissaient.

Une île où ne vivait aucun homme.

Pourtant…

Un silence inquiétant s'installa sournoisement. Les piaillements ou les bruissements furtifs dans les feuillages se turent. Les eaux devinrent calme… trop calme. L'atmosphère se fit pesante et humide.

Au loin, de nombreux nuages s'amoncelaient à vive allure. L'horizon était sombre et rattrapait l'océan dans les ténèbres. Le ciel d'un bleu si intense s'obscurcit.

Le vent se leva soudainement. Un éclair déchira le paysage ombragé. Tels de simples roseaux, les troncs des palmiers se courbèrent et plièrent sous l'impact des fortes bourrasques. La pluie tomba, de plus en plus drue.

La tempête ne faisait qu'entamer les hostilités.

A la violence des intempéries, se mêla la colère de l'Océan. D'une mer d'huile naquirent des vagues démesurées qui vinrent s'écraser contre les remparts naturels de l'île ou lécher avidement la plage du lagon.

La Nature se faisait indomptable et nul homme n'aurait pu survivre en mer par tel temps.

Tous les animaux avaient rejoint l'intérieur des terres, cachés dans leurs terriers ou dans les grottes avoisinantes. Seule une silhouette se découpa dans la pénombre.

Fière et dédaigneuse, défiant le danger d'une tempête tropicale, elle se tenait sur le haut d'une falaise. S'appuyant contre le tronc d'un arbre pour ne pas être emporté par la force du vent, un homme hurlait. Poing levé, il semblait s'adresser au nuage le plus noir qui enveloppait progressivement l'île.

-« Allez viens ! Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Tu ne m'auras pas ! Tu entends ! Ni toi, ni cette île n'aura raison de moi ! »

Ses cris ne lui parvenaient même pas jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le vent emportait ses paroles comme une vulgaire feuille de palmier.

Il leva les deux mains vers son hypothétique agresseur et tomba de tout son poids sur le sol imbibé. Une flasque de rhum roula de quelques centimètres avant de s'immobiliser au bord du précipice.

L'homme leva la tête et afficha un air désespéré. Plus affecté par la perte de sa bouteille que par ce qui se passait en ce moment même sur l'île, il pointa son index sur celle-ci et la sermonna comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant pris en faute.

-« Où tu vas toi ? Reviens ici, j'en n'ai pas encore fini avec toi ! »

Il étendit le bras mais en vain. Ne prenant aucune précaution particulière malgré la pluie et le vent, et risquant ainsi de s'écraser 30 mètres plus bas sur la barre rocheuse immergée, il rampa pour l'attraper. Agrippant le goulot avec avidité, il but à grande goulée.

Puis, péniblement, il tenta de se relever. Mais ivre mort, il n'eut pas la force nécessaire.

-« Bon et bien, je vais faire un petit somme moi ! »

Et tout aussi inconscient de la menace qui planait sur lui, il s'affala, face contre terre et s'endormit.

**Chapitre 2 **

Ses cheveux en bataille s'emmêlaient quelque peu. Des mèches rebelles lui retombaient dans les yeux et une barbe de quelques jours lui noircissait le visage. Ses habits étaient sales et en lambeaux. Une de ses manches de chemise avait servi de bandage de premier secours. Initialement blanc, le tissu était maintenant tâché de boue et de sang séché.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la tempête avait fait place à un magnifique crépuscule. Le soleil rougeoyait encore derrière la ligne d'horizon et des reflets orangés coloraient les quelques nuages qui restaient ici et là.

La tête à demi enfouie dans l'herbe humide, il se mit simplement à bailler et à s'étirer. Une grimace déforma ses traits et il porta sa main instinctivement sur son front.

-« Woww ! Quelle gueule de bois ! »

Et tout simplement, il se mit à rire. On l'aurait pris aisément pour un fou si l'étincelle qui dansait dans ses yeux ne démontrait pas le contraire. Instinct de survie, vengeance, détermination : un petit échantillon de ce que l'on pouvait y interpréter.

Il se releva en faisant craquer deux ou trois vertèbres. Sa stature était imposante. Ses habits déchirés et mouillés soulignaient sa musculature irréprochable. Péniblement il se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

-« Bon allez ! Fini la plaisanterie, au boulot ! »

Sans oublier de ramasser sa précieuse et unique amie sur cette île, sa bouteille de rhum, il redescendit de la falaise. Il profita du cours d'eau douce qui se faufilait dans les sous-bois pour se désaltérer et se rafraîchir. Il plongea la tête la première dans cette rivière et ne réapparut que de longues secondes plus tard. Dégrisé, il se remit en route et rejoignit son campement.

L'île se trouvait à la croisée de courants contraires. De ce fait, l'eau creusait chaque jour un peu plus la roche à sa base, sur un des côtés du lagon. Des reliefs imposants et esthétiques décoraient ainsi les abords de l'atoll, prenant des formes alambiquées et abruptes.

Mais pour notre homme, l'aspect pratique primait sur la beauté de ce phénomène naturel.

En effet, les crevasses ou les percées qui se trouvaient dans la roche pouvaient offrir un habitat temporaire correct, et à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Un de ces renfoncements avait la particularité d'être totalement invisible de la côte ou de la plage. Si un bateau s'aventurait dans le lagon, seul site d'accostage possible de l'île, il pourrait aisément tout dominer sans être vu. Cette petite grotte était une bénédiction.

Ses affaires l'attendaient là : une caisse de rhum, quelques cadavres de bouteilles éparpillées dans un coin, des planches de diverses largeurs, une veste élimée, un couvre-chef poussiéreux, un pistolet et son nécessaire.

Il déposa la bouteille avec les autres et déboucla sa ceinture ainsi que son épée et son couteau.

Près d'une semaine qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de l'océan ! Maintenant qu'il avait visité les lieux et s'était assuré de la présence de gibiers, indispensables à sa survie, l'heure était à la réflexion.

Comment partir d'ici ?

La seule solution plausible était de construire un radeau de fortune. Un long soupir se mêla au ressac de la mer. Des jours et des jours de travaux intenses en perspective… Mais bien déterminé à récupérer son bien, dusse-t-il y passer encore des semaines, il arriverait à son but.

Il nettoya ses armes méticuleusement puis les remis sur lui, prêts aux combats. Pour l'heure, il fallait penser à se nourrir. Ces dernières heures, à boire plus que de raison, l'avait épuisé.

D'un geste nonchalant, il se gratta la joue et bailla longuement. Il profiterait de la nuit pour chasser.

-« J'ai faim ! »

Et d'un pas décidé, il dévala la corniche pour atteindre dix mètres plus bas l'orée de la forêt.

Tournant la tête par réflexe vers l'océan, il marqua une pause. Son visage se décomposa sous l'effet de la surprise. Bouche grande ouverte et yeux hagards, était-il aux prises à des hallucinations ou voyait-il vraiment ce bateau au loin ? Un bateau ici ? Cette route dangereuse n'était pas très fréquentée en raison des nombreux récifs de coraux.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il ne rêvait pas ! Un navire, sûrement de la flotte marchande, naviguait au large.

Le changement d'expression fut radical, passant de l'air béat à un farouche désir d'action et de liberté. Un léger sourire s'étira, lui donnant l'air félin.

Il remonta, sans s'attarder une minute de plus, à son campement. Avec une dextérité et une vitesse impressionnante, il ramassa ses effets et sortit de la grotte en courant. Il fallait faire vite !

Il se dirigea droit vers la falaise la plus haute, face au navire, et entreprit de mettre le feu à la caisse rempli de bouteilles de rhum. Choppant l'une d'elles pour son plaisir personnel, ça lui fendait le cœur de voir tout ce breuvage partir en fumée, il attisa et alimenta la flambée grâce aux planches et autres morceaux de bois. Tout ce qui pouvait brûler et qui se trouvait à portée de main y passa.

Et ses efforts furent récompensés, le bateau bifurqua dans sa direction.

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsque le navire s'approcha suffisamment, l'homme haussa un sourcil soucieux.

Le capitaine du vaisseau esquissa un sourire.

-« FEU ! » hurla-t-il aux marins.

BAMMMM

Un coup de canon, puis un autre, et encore un autre retentirent et raisonnèrent contre les roches.

Notre réfugié se jeta à terre, les mains plaquées sur sa tête. Bizarrement, il ne fit que sourire.

-« Encore lui » soupira-t-il

-« Feu à volonté » cria le second.

Et une pluie de boulets s'abattit sur la falaise.

-« Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Il a sorti la grosse artillerie cette fois-ci ! »

Seul contre une dizaine de canons, il se releva et s'enfuit en courant, se dirigeant vers la forêt.

Le capitaine du navire donna l'ordre de jeter l'ancre et de se lancer à sa poursuite. Une vingtaine d'hommes s'affairèrent en tout sens. Maniant cordes et coutelas avec précision, l'équipage obéirent immédiatement. Lorsqu'ils accostèrent sur l'île, l'atmosphère s'alourdit soudainement.

De son point de chute, la victime devenue pour l'heure coupable, examina minutieusement leurs préparatifs. Son esprit se concentra uniquement dans le but de se tirer de ce pétrin.

C'était osé, dangereux, suicidaire ! Mais la seule chose à faire, c'était de prendre d'assaut le bateau. La majorité des marins avaient débarqués et le capitaine jugerait cette solution trop risquée pour qu'il s'y aventurât. Cette manœuvre, il devait la tenter !

Convaincu, il vérifia une dernière fois son équipement et partit à l'abordage.

Rejoindre la plage fut chose facile. Il ne trouva sur son chemin que deux personnes trop jeunes pour lui résister. Sa technique du corps à corps était implacable, ses mouvements étaient fluides, puissants, directs. D'un coup de pied et d'un uppercut en plein visage, il se débarrassa facilement de ces obstacles mineurs.

Sans se faire remarquer, il s'enfonça dans l'eau et nagea discrètement jusqu'au bateau, la nuit aidant. Puis se servant des cordages, il se hissa jusqu'au ponton.

Dans le silence le plus complet, il mit K.O trois hommes et s'avança à pas de loup vers le second en titre, lequel scrutait les environs près du gouvernail.

Lorsqu'il atteignit les fenêtres de la cabine, il s'accroupit et tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Des pas étouffés lui parvinrent, une personne semblait faire les cents pas juste derrière la porte. Il s'approcha doucement vers celle-ci quand les pas cessèrent, juste derrière la cloison, à la même hauteur que lui. Un léger grincement brisa le silence.

PAF !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Se mettant la main dans la bouche pour ne pas hurler, le pauvre bougre avait le visage écrasé par l'impact, la poignée ayant laissé encore son empreinte sur sa joue et son front.

Il fronça les sourcils et grommela vivement mais, comme par magie, sa figure reprit forme humaine.

Une aubaine ! Il dégagea son couteau de son étui et se releva menaçant.

Lorsqu'il sentit que la personne tournait les talons, visiblement inconsciente de sa présence, il profita de l'occasion. Aussi souple qu'un chat, il se faufila à l'intérieur de la cabine, un coutelas sur la gorge de sa proie.

**Chapitre 4**

Il fut surpris par l'odeur délicate qui émanait de celle-ci. Rien à voir avec celle d'un marin ! Tous ses sens furent sollicités et un large sourire éclaira son visage. Il ne se trompait jamais quand il s'agissait d'une belle femme et celle-ci le rendait particulièrement nerveux.

Ne pouvant empêcher ses bas instincts de refaire surface même en de telles circonstances, il s'approcha un peu plus, tenant toujours cette agréable créature par le cou et lui susurra :

-« Si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui pourrait alerter l'équipage, je ne réponds de rien … Compris ! »

La jeune femme hocha timidement la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle sentait la lame du poignard très près de sa gorge et au vue de la pression en bas de son dos, nul doute qu'il la tenait en joue avec un pistolet.

Malgré toute prudence, guidé plus par ses pulsions que par la raison, notre pirate recula doucement afin de l'admirer de face.

Elle ne fit aucun mouvement, tout autant terrifiée que surprise par la venue de cet homme.

Celui-ci jeta un large coup d'œil à la pièce et repéra une pomme appétissante sur la table. Tranquillement il s'en empara et tout en mordant dedans avec avidité, il jaugea du regard son « hôtesse ».

Sous ses habits d'employée, un peu trop large à son goût, il devinait pourtant des formes alléchantes.

Lorsqu'il s'attarda sur son visage, il la trouva plus belle et charmante qu'il ne l'avait imaginée, mais quelque chose l'étonnait encore plus : le regard de cet ange mystérieux semblait s'embraser. La tension était palpable.

La jeune femme, piquée par la curiosité, avait elle aussi détaillé de biais cet homme et le fait qu'elle s'aperçoive que ce n'était point le canon d'un pistolet qui la tenait en joue mais l'entrejambe fièrement dressé de ce vilain bonhomme, la mit dans une colère noire.

De quel droit !

-« Je vous interdis de me regarder de cette façon, et … et je vous prie de vous … de vous calmer. Espèce de…espèce de pervers ! » Siffla-t-elle.

La remarque le déstabilisa tellement qu'il crut entendre et voir un corbeau passer à travers le hublot. Il baissa la tête et s'aperçut que son mokkori trouvait aussi cette femme considérablement à son goût.

Tranchant avec la gravité de la situation, il se gratta la tête et ricana bêtement.

-« Désolée, ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas vu une femme alors faut l'excuser. Il se mettrait n'importe quoi sous la dent, si je puis dire. »

-« Comment ça n'importe quoi ! »

Les yeux de la belle brune s'enflammèrent. Non seulement il débarquait et la menaçait mais en plus il l'insultait !

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et la fixa intensément. Il sentait que cette femme renfermait des trésors de surprise. Son courage le surprenait.

-« A qui aies-je l'honneur ? »

-« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! » répondit-elle, encore vexée par sa goujaterie.

Ses traits étaient fins, à demi cachés par des mèches de cheveux coupés courts. Ceux-ci lui donnaient l'air un peu rebelle et dissimulaient sa féminité. Mais de ses yeux et de sa bouche, transparaissait sa générosité.

Malicieux, il inclina la tête légèrement et se présenta :

-« Ryô Saeba pour vous servir. »

-« Jamais de la vie je ne vous demanderais quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez en être sur ! » persifla-t-elle.

Les bras croisés et relevant la tête avec fierté, elle continuait tout de même de parler à voix basse, respectant scrupuleusement la consigne de n'alerter personne. Courageuse mais pas folle !

Il émanait de cette femme un étrange mélange de colère et de crainte, mais sa bravoure le toucha. Charmé, il s'avança lentement. Même si cette promiscuité la troublait, elle ne se démonta pas une seconde. Rassemblant tout le courage qui lui restait, elle soutint son regard, essayant de paraître la plus digne possible dans ce genre de situations.

-« Ne m'approchez pas ! »

Ryô leva son index en l'air et demanda à brûle pourpoint.

-« Et si on allait boire un verre ? »

La jeune femme tomba à la renverse.

Mais qui était donc cet homme ?

**Chapitre 5**

Elle se redressa maladroitement et épousseta sa robe. Pirate ou pas, dangereux criminel ou simple fou qu'importe, une pointe d'agacement se faisait sentir dans ses propos.

-« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'approcher ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? »

Ryô se gratta le menton, levant des yeux interrogateurs au plafond.

-« Euh…Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez aller tout de suite droit au but. Mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir, on va tirer un coup avant que je prenne ce navire. »

Un large sourire niais le faisait ressembler à un obsédé notoire, ce qui mit la jeune femme hors d'elle.

Brandissant une massue, venue de nulle part, l'ange se fit démon.

SBONG !

Ryô se retrouva tassé au sol, tout penaud.

Quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit soudainement et que le capitaine surgit à l'intérieur, Ryô haussa les épaules de dépit et une moue boudeuse se figea sur son visage.

-« Jamais tranquille… Dis, tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ! Je te connaissais plus gentleman que ça. »

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir mais sa priorité était la jeune femme.

-« Kaori ! Ca va ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

-« Oui, oui. Ca va, il n'a…il n'a rien fait. Et toi ? Et lui ? Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? » demanda-t-elle excédée.

Tout à tour déboussolée, inquiète mais surtout troublée, elle désirait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Elle lança un regard curieux vers Ryô. Elle rougit quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait ardemment, un sourire flottant au coin des lèvres. Gênée et furieuse qu'il prenne ainsi ses aises, elle détourna la tête.

Beaucoup de sentiments contraires l'agitaient. Cet homme était mal élevé, sale, mais pourtant une aura attirante, hypnotisante, s'en dégageait.

-« Ryô Saeba ! Quel hasard, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Ca faisait longtemps en effet. »

-« C'était osé de venir par ici. Dommages que je sais, de quoi tu es capable. »

-« C'est vrai, je t'ai sous-estimé pour cette fois. Que devient le policier modèle de la garde royale ? »

-« Je ne suis plus au service de notre roi en tant que garde. »

-« Ah mais c'est parfait ça, on va pouvoir discuter. Que dirais-tu de boire une bouteille de rhum ou deux pour fêter ça ! »

-« Tu restes à mes yeux l'ennemi numéro un de notre royaume Saeba ! Je resterais toujours loyal à ma patrie. »

-« Ton devoir avant tout, hein ? Tu ne changeras jamais Makimura ! Toujours aussi fidèle à tes principes.»

L'espace d'un instant, Ryô et Makimura s'échangèrent un regard profond et obscur, qui en disait bien long sur leur relation.

-« Hideyuki ! Qui est-ce ? Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? » Murmura Kaori, impressionnée par la tension qui émanait de ces deux hommes.

Elle agrippa le bras du capitaine.

Ryô se demanda alors quel lien pouvait unir ces deux personnages. Une servante même si elle était sa maîtresse ne se serait pas permis d'agir de la sorte avec un homme de hiérarchie aussi importante.

Hideyuki Makimura coupa court à ses réflexions en répondant à Kaori.

-« Ryô Saeba. Un pirate hautement recherché dans ces eaux. Responsable de méfaits répréhensibles par la loi. J'avoue Saeba que la prise de l'Anabela était un joli coup de filet. Et libérer tous les esclaves c'était honorable de ta part mais un pirate reste un pirate ! »

D'abord ferme, le ton de la voix de Makimura se perdit en un sourire dissimulé.

-« Et …. Séduire la reine n'a pas été très apprécié du roi, tu le devines aisément.»

-« Quel rabat joie ! On doit pas s'amuser beaucoup vers chez toi. Un de ces jours, je t'emmènerais à Tortuga et tu apprendras à profiter de la vie. »

Ryô ne se démontait pas pour autant face à ces accusations, gardant son calme et même sa bonne humeur.

-« Qu'on l'emmène sous cale ! » ordonna le capitaine Makimura.

Son ton était sans appel mais Kaori était persuadée l'avoir vu sourire à la remarque de ce Saeba. Se pouvait-il qu'il lui cache quelque chose au sujet de cet homme ?

Les gardes se postèrent autour de Ryô et lui firent signe de les suivre gentiment. Passant près de Kaori, il en profita pour lui adresser un petit clin d'œil.

-« Au moins je connais votre nom. C'est dommages, à première vue, je ne pourrais pas satisfaire votre souhait»

Totalement déplacée, la remarque l'énerva. Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Furibonde, elle lui asséna un deuxième coup sur la tête en refermant brutalement la porte sur son visage de grand dadais.

**Chapitre 6**

Allongé sur la paille humide et puante du cachot, Ryô soupirait de désappointement : il savait que le bateau avait repris sa route et qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques encablures de la ville la plus proche. Malheureusement cette dernière était le point de ralliement de pas mal de pirates et autres flibustiers et ils n'allaient certainement pas jeter l'ancre pour boire un petit verre ou rencontrer quelques jolies filles…soupir…

Des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il afficha un air un peu bête et un large sourire satisfait apparut : Kaori descendait les escaliers, un plateau à la main, suivie de deux gardes armés.

L'un d'eux ouvrit la cellule et la jeune femme entra, visiblement agacée.

-« Refermez la porte et attendez moi là haut. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

-« Mais ? »

-« Il ne s'échappera pas. Je dois soigner sa plaie et je vous assure que je n'ai pas plus envie de rester avec lui que de me jeter à l'eau. Il ne m'arrivera rien, j'ai de quoi l'en dissuader. »

Affichant un sourire ingénu, elle n'en dégaina pas moins une massue reliée à une ancre de 10 tonnes.

Cela suffit à rassurer les gardes et ils partirent, heureux de ne pas rester dans ces prisons nauséabondes.

Kaori s'agenouilla là où un rayon de Lune s'engouffrait par le hublot muni de solides grilles en fer.

-« Venez là. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

-« C'est si gentiment demandé. » répondit ironiquement Ryô.

Non sans faire la grimace, l'air pincé, imitant ainsi la jeune femme, celui-ci obtempéra, non sans attraper au passage la gamelle de nourriture…

Ses sens restaient en alerte mais finalement, autant profiter de la situation. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part patienter. Si cette demoiselle le nourrissait et pouvait le soigner convenablement autant s'y soumettre.

-« Aïe ! » s'offensa-t-il.

-« Ne bougez pas ! »

Le ton de sa voix se fit impérieux mais Kaori s'efforçait d'être la plus délicate possible.

Goûtant avec prudence la nourriture, il fut surpris de trouver le plat succulent. Mais une horrible grimace déforma ses traits : Kaori avait commencé à défaire le bandage et la douleur, éteinte jusqu'à présent, se réveillait crescendo.

-« Ma cuisine ne vous plaît pas ? »

Ryô trouvait cette situation comique mais troublante. Lui et cette belle jeune femme au tempérament de feu, assis face à face au clair de lune…dommages que ce fut derrière des barreaux, emprisonné à fond de cale sur le navire de Makimura !...re-soupir…

Lui qui était amateur de belles femmes, voyait là une injustice monumentale.

Afin de pouvoir maîtriser son mokkori power, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de l'asticoter un peu. Ainsi même si c'était de très loin le meilleur plat qu'il n'eut mangé depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner cette femme si exaspérante.

-« Vous faites la cuisine pour tout l'équipage ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Pas étonnant que ce navire soit aussi facile à investir. »

Piquée au vif par cette remarque offensante, Kaori répondit de façon acerbe.

-« Et bien entendu, être en prison faisait parti de votre plan ! »

Pris à son propre piège, Ryô perdit de son assurance et rétorqua :

-« Si vous me tenez compagnie encore longtemps, ce ne sera plus une prison mais un enfer ! »

La jeune femme vit rouge mais ne pipa mot. Elle se contenta de verser une bonne partie du rhum, qui servait de premier secours, sur la plaie.

Ryô fit un bond et hurla :

-« Mais vous êtes folle ! Gardes ! »

Mais ceux-ci se contentaient de se moquer ouvertement de Ryô et ne prirent même pas la peine de descendre, ne serait-ce qu'une marche, de l'escalier.

-« Vous avez fini ? Alors taisez vous et restez tranquille, je n'ai pas fini ! »

Kaori, imperturbable, le tira par le pan de sa veste et l'obligea à se rasseoir. Un peu brutalement, cela dit.

De gré ou de force, Ryô n'avait pas le choix et il se sentait désarmé face à cette femme. Il reprit sa place, maugréant sur le fait qu'on traitait mieux les cochons que sa petite personne.

Il s'obstina à détourner le plus possible la tête de cette maudite tigresse. Il allait devoir penser à un plan plus vite que prévu où il ne répondrait de rien avec cette femme.

**Chapitre 7**

Un coup de mortier retentit.

Des hurlements résonnèrent dans les cachots. Au dehors, on sentait la tension montée et atteindre son paroxysme. Un branle-bas de combat total.

Ryô se raidit et se redressa, attentif. Kaori, abasourdie, était restée assise à même le sol. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et ne vit qu'une chose : Ryô.

Elle fut fascinée par la soudaine aura qui enveloppait ce hors-la-loi. Il était … Magnétique.

-« On dirait qu'il y a du grabuge dehors. »

Il se retourna vers Kaori et frotta ses mains entre elles. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, et voilà qu'il affichait un air des plus simplets.

-« Et si on buvait une p'tite gorgée pendant ce temps ? »

Une libellule tomba en chute libre sur la tête de Kaori. Le changement était radical mais surtout très déstabilisant. Les cris s'étaient amplifiés, la situation semblait être critique et lui…lui, il ne pensait qu'à boire ! La colère la submergea et une massue spéciale l'envoya valdinguer à travers la cellule. Ryô s'écrasa de tout son poids sur la porte.

Et bien qu'il n'apprécia guère d'être traité de la sorte, il fut content de s'apercevoir que la cellule avait cédé sous la pression.

Ni une, ni deux, il se releva quand, tout à coup, un autre coup de canon éclata. Le boulet défonça la coque et s'écrasa à moins de deux mètres. Les poutres cédèrent sous le choc. L'énorme morceau de bois s'effondra dans un bruit assourdissant. La paille humide et crasseuse fut soufflée aussitôt. La poussière et les éclats formèrent un nuage étouffant et pestilentiel.

Ryô se protégea instinctivement le visage avec son bras mais il se redressa bien vite afin de venir en aide à Kaori.

Celle-ci toussotait, allongée face contre terre, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle fut blessée. Péniblement, elle se releva.

-« Tenez ! »

Ryô s'était approché et tendait sa main à la jeune femme.

-« Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de vous. Ni maintenant, ni jamais ! »

L'expression charmante qu'il arborait se figea et se transforma en indignation. Pointant un index accusateur vers elle, il tenta de garder son sang froid.

-« Vous ! …. »

La tension monta d'un cran.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » murmura-t-elle

Ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de Kaori le fit capituler. Un mélange étrange de témérité et de peur qui le perturba. Avait-il déjà capté un tel regard auparavant ? Terriblement angélique ! Cette femme n'était certes pas comme les autres.

Se maudissant de penser à de telles choses dans ces circonstances dramatiques, et désireux ne pas s'attarder sur des sentiments bon marchés au sujet de cette furie, il abandonna donc toute joutes verbales et se concentra sur le danger extérieur.

-« Bon allez, ne traînons pas là ! »

Et il se remit en marche.

La pauvre Kaori, totalement déboussolée par tous ces événements, ne trouva rien d'autres à faire sur le moment, que de dépoussiérer sa robe. Cela lui donnait l'impression de se donner une constance. Elle avait bien besoin de retrouver un peu de courage !

-« Mais c'est incroyable ça ! » S'exclama Ryô dépité.

Elle redressa la tête, surprise par le ton agacé qu'il avait employé, quand elle se sentit basculée vers l'avant. Ryô lui avait agrippé le poignet et l'entraînait à sa suite.

-« Ca m'enchante guère mais pour l'instant vous restez avec moi ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort, vous comprenez ça ? Alors quand je vous dit de me suivre, vous me suivez !»

Un cri de guerre retentit au dessus- d'eux, ce qui ramena Kaori brutalement à la réalité. Prenant conscience de la menace imminente, elle se fit docile mais néanmoins terrifiée.

Lorsque Ryô ouvrit la porte, il tendit immédiatement son bras et plaqua sa main contre l'embrasure, empêchant ainsi la jeune femme de s'aventurer plus en avant. Kaori buta contre lui et commença à pester quand elle jeta un regard au dehors.

Son estomac se tordit de dégoût. Se prenant le visage dans ses mains, ses yeux effarés contemplaient avec écoeurement le triste spectacle qui se jouait devant elle.

Des pirates avaient investi le pont. D'une cruauté sans nom, ils maniaient l'épée avec jubilation.

Escalant les mâts ou dévalant les cordages, les assaillants survenaient de partout à la fois.

Une poignée de gardes tentait désespérément de recharger leurs fusils mais le nombre trop important de pillards les engloutit. Ici et là, un rictus démoniaque déformait leurs visages taillés à coup de serpe.

Les hurlements d'effroi se mêlèrent aux râles des agonisants. Affrontements mortels, une dizaine de gardes gisaient sur le sol.

L'horreur, bien que masquée par l'obscurité était omniprésente.

**Chapitre 8**

Il ne fut pas difficile pour Ryô d'analyser le danger d'un simple regard. Il avait l'habitude de ces assauts sanglants. Toutefois, la situation était légèrement différente cette fois-ci.

Il n'était certes pas un homme respectable, sa réputation de pirate le précédait bien au-delà de ces frontières et beaucoup aimerait le voir pendu haut et court : que ce soit la garde royale ou des crapules, jaloux de sa notoriété.

Il travaillait d'ordinaire seul et en temps normal, face à un tel carnage, il aurait foncé tête baissée. Il ne connaissait pas ces hommes mais leur façon de faire lui déplaisait fortement.

Mais Makimura était une vieille connaissance et il ne pouvait que lui prêter main forte et lui confier Kaori.

Assurément, c'était un hors la loi mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger une femme, il ne pouvait déroger à cette règle.

Sans attendre son reste, Ryô agrippa le poignet de la jeune femme et l'entraîna à sa suite. Complètement ébranlée, elle le suivit sans rechigner. Jamais elle n'avait vu spectacle aussi cruel, mais son instinct la poussait à suivre cet homme. Quel qu'il soit, il semblait savoir ce qu'il devait faire et malgré le péril encouru, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir foi en lui.

Se faufilant près du bastingage, ils évitèrent au mieux les affrontements. Kaori se surprit à résister à son envie première de se jeter dans l'eau et de fuir au loin cette tuerie. Mais Hideyuki se trouvait quelque part devant eux et elle voulait être près de lui. Où était-il !

Ryô dégagea son épée de son fourreau et, arme au poing, il se fraya un passage à travers la débandade.

Maniant aussi bien le coutelas que de ses mains, il assomma un ou deux ennemis devant l'œil médusé et impressionné de Kaori.

Juste derrière eux, un membre de l'équipage et un pirate combattaient à mains nues. Le garde frappa de haine son adversaire qui, emporté par l'élan, bouscula Kaori sans aucune cérémonie. Effrayée, elle tourna néanmoins la tête afin de reconnaître le danger.

L'épaule du garde était couverte de sang. Son agresseur, un rictus diabolique déformant ses traits, exultait et sa barbarie n'avait pas de limite. Il s'élança de nouveau et s'acharna contre le pauvre homme à l'agonie.

Ryô sentit sa compagne d'infortune se raidir. Flairant le danger imminent, il l'attrapa par la taille et la tira vers lui.

Un bras autour de la jeune femme, l'autre manœuvrant son arme, il jugea nécessaire d'intervenir. Ecartant le marin grièvement blessé, il neutralisa le pillard d'un coup de poignard mortel.

Lorsque celui-ci tomba inanimé au sol, Ryô soupira de dépit. Il leva la tête et dévisagea la jeune femme. Exaspéré, il la sermonna :

-« Je vous avais dit de ne pas me quitter d'une seule seconde.»

Puis, incapable de maîtriser son côté libidineux, il en profita pour descendre un peu plus ses mains sur les hanches de la belle. Un large sourire remplaça son air réprobateur, mais fut totalement déplacé en de telles circonstances. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit l'ombre d'une massue gigantesque surgir de nulle part.

-« Mais d'où est-ce que vous sortez ça ? » bredouilla-t-il.

-« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Et veuillez enlever votre main tout de suite sinon … »

-« Sinon quoi ? » ironisa-t-il, affichant l'expression d'un pervers raté.

L'énorme marteau s'abattit sans ménagement sur la tête d'un pirate qui passait juste à côté. Le misérable fut aussitôt projeté par dessus bord. Totalement abasourdi, Ryô déchiffra néanmoins le message et enleva doucement son bras de sa taille.

-« J'ai compris, merci. »

-« Je dois savoir où est Hideyuki et personne ne m'arrêtera ! »

Kaori avait reprit son arme insolite en main et le regard qu'elle lui jeta était sombre et empreint d'une fureur non dissimulée. Tantôt candide, tantôt furie, Ryô n'arrivait plus à cerner la jeune femme. Une vague sensation de déjà-vu l'envahit. Par réflexe, il leva un bras vers son visage afin de se protéger d'une éventuelle crise de folie de la part de sa protégée…

Fffffffffffffouuuuuuuuuuu

Ses mèches de cheveux ondoyèrent sous le courant d'air créé par le balancement de la massue. Un autre brigand s'envolait déjà rejoindre son comparse, en plein milieu de l'océan. Kaori posa un pied sur la balustrade et regarda dans les eaux sombres où sa cible s'en était allée. Un sourire fier et volontaire illumina son visage et mettant ses mains en porte-voix, elle leur cria :

-« J'ai dit 'personne' ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers Ryô et lui lança un regard déterminé mais néanmoins moqueur.

-« Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…n'hésitez pas… Partenaire ! »

Une libellule zigzagua à travers les cordages.

Ryô fut soufflé par ce petit bout de femme, capable de manier un morceau de bois de 100 fois son poids, sinon plus. Même si elle était terrifiée par ces évènements, il savait que la jeune femme résisterait jusqu'au bout pour retrouver son capitaine. Ce mélange étrange de candeur et de force brute… Mais aussi de folie furieuse ! Elle avait le don de le mettre dans tous ces états.

-« Partenaires ? Nous ? Jamais de la vie ! Alors qu'il y a des centaines de superbes femmes qui n'attendent que moi, je ne voie pas pourquoi je me collerais une mégère aussi mal fagotée. »

Un coup de massue donna le dernier mot à Kaori.

**Chapitre 9**

Un marin, qui n'avait peut être pas plus de 20 ans, s'effondra aux pieds de Ryô. Celui-ci reprit aussitôt son sérieux et son visage se ferma.

Deux hommes s'approchaient, l'œil torve et l'entaille facile. Kaori s'accola à la rambarde et fit face vaillamment. Ryô s'avança de quelques pas et, un sourire en coin, les jaugea d'un rapide coup d'œil. Satisfait, il devança leur attaque et se jeta sur eux. Sous l'effet de la surprise, ses adversaires hésitèrent quelques fractions de secondes qui leur furent fatales.

Main droite tenant fermement la garde de son épée, il frappa le premier avec l'aide de celle-ci, puis percuta le deuxième par un coup de pied magistral. Ils s'effondrèrent, inertes.

Ils s'approchèrent du pont supérieur : le cœur de la bataille. Ryô lançaient ça et là des coups d'oeils furtifs et il n'aimait guère ce qu'il voyait. L'endroit devenait vraiment trop dangereux pour la demoiselle.

Sa décision fut immédiate et sans appel. Il repéra les lieux et aperçut les embarcations secondaires. Prenant fermement la main de Kaori, il l'emmena vers l'une d'elles et lui ordonna de se cacher à l'intérieur. La jeune femme contesta.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

-« Il va falloir vous cacher par ici. Ca devient trop dangereux ! »

-« Il n'en pas question ! Vous entendez ! »

Et Kaori enleva sa main prestement et se dirigea vers la timonerie, là où se trouvait le gouvernail, quand un autre sifflement retentit. Un boulet de canon frappa de plein fouet l'un des mâts et un sourd grincement se fit entendre. L'artimon se fracassa en deux sous l'impact et s'écrasa sur le pont. Plusieurs hommes hurlèrent de douleur. De l'eau commençait à s'infiltrer à travers la coque bombardée, menaçant le navire de sombrer incessamment sous peu.

Ryô se frappa le front de sa main :

-« Il ne manquait plus que ça… ! »

Il rattrapa Kaori qui commençait déjà à enjamber les gravats et sans lui demander son avis, il la poussa en sens inverse. Malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, il la prit à deux mains par la taille et la souleva afin de la déposer dans la barque.

Kaori fulminait et lui lança un regard rageur, mais Ryô se contenta de sourire et lui dit, tout naturellement :

-« A tout à l'heure. »

Puis, il sortit son couteau de sa ceinture.

-« Vous n'oseriez pas faire ça ? »

-« Et si… »

Et sous l'œil médusé de Kaori, Ryô trancha net les cordages servant à maintenir le canot.

Kaori s'accrocha tant bien que mal à la coque, tandis que l'embarcation tomba violemment, mais sans encombres, sur l'eau.

Ryô pencha la tête et constata que tout allait bien.

La dernière chose qu'il vit alors, avant de se jeter dans la bataille fut une Kaori ivre de rage, levant le poing dans sa direction et hurlant toutes sortes d'insultes à son sujet.

-« Vous n'êtes qu'un …qu'un…. »

-« Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Je reviendrais. »

Il lui tourna le dos et partit à la recherche de Makimura.

Kaori frappa de rage le bord du canot. La douleur qui lui traversa le bras fut si intense qu'une larme pointa au coin de l'œil. Mais la souffrance n'était rien comparée à sa détresse morale. Hideyuki, tous les membres de l'équipe, cette attaque soudaine, pourquoi ?

Tout aussi courageuse qu'elle fut, elle n'en n'oublia pas moins qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à une armée de pirates sanguinaires. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu de la chance d'être avec cet imbécile de Ryô.

Et bien qu'elle bouillonnait de rage, inquiète, terrorisée, elle ne put qu'attendre le retour de celui-ci et de son frère.

Ryô ne se sentait pas très rassuré d'avoir du laisser la jeune femme, seule dans ce bateau. Aussi, il décida d'agir vite.

Il joua de son épée et se faufila jusqu'à l'escalier. Sur le pont se tenait Makimura, aux prises avec cinq assaillants.

Ce dernier les repoussa facilement une première fois mais il fut vite encerclé.

Ryô approcha alors et réussit tant bien que mal à le rejoindre.

-« Un petit coup de main ? »

-« Y'en a assez pour deux. » répondit Makimura dans un sourire.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dos à dos, face à maintenant six hommes arborant un sourire machiavélique.

L'un d'eux, vêtements rapiécés, anneaux en or à l'oreille et une grande cicatrice sur la joue droite, esquissa un haussement de sourcils à la vue de Ryô.

-« Tiens donc ! Saeba ! Tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi à ce que je vois ou bien avais-tu l'intention toi aussi de prendre d'assaut ce navire ? »

Ryô le fixa longuement avant de daigner lui répondre. Son visage avait perdu toute trace de chaleur humaine, une étincelle brillait dans ses prunelles lui donnant l'air d'un fauve prêt à attaquer. Un sourire au coin de la bouche, il lui répondit enfin.

-« J'avais surtout envie de boire un petit verre, et tu me donnes l'occasion de trinquer à ta mort ! »

**Chapitre 10**

L'homme à la cicatrice tiqua à cette répartie. Ses trais se déformèrent, son sourire se transforma en horrible grimace qui finissait de le défigurer.

-« On t'as déjà dit que t'étais vraiment laid ? » demanda Ryô à brûle pourpoint, un doigt sur la bouche en signe d'interrogation.

Un bras s'éleva, l'éclat de la lame scintilla.

D'un mouvement rapide, Ryô se baissa sur la droite avant de garder. Le pirate attrapa le couteau avec sa deuxième main dans la ferme intention de l'embrocher net. Ryô profita des quelques secondes, où ce dernier prit son élan, pour lui décocher un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Puis se relevant prestement, il le frappa violement du pied en plein visage. Son ennemi s'effondra au sol, assommé.

Ryô se dressa de toute sa hauteur. Les jambes bien campées sur le pont, il tenait fermement ses armes le long de ses bras. Sa silhouette se découpait dans les reflets bleutés de la nuit, majestueuse. L'étincelle qui tourbillonnait dans ses prunelles lui donnait l'air d'un fauve.

Le capitaine Makimura se tenait à ses côtés, tout aussi impressionnant. Il connaissait l'art de manier l'épée et se battre ne lui avait jamais fait peur.

Les hommes se précipitèrent sur eux. Ivres de rage, ils pourfendirent l'air de leurs coutelas, hurlant de haine.

D'une feinte, Ryô envoya l'un d'eux par-dessus bord. Et tandis que Kaori assommait définitivement ce dernier d'un coup de rame efficace, il chercha du regard Makimura.

Il l'aperçut, à quelques mètres de la proue, croisant le fer.

Le capitaine repoussa les attaques du pirate une première fois aisément. Mais lorsque ce dernier s'élança une nouvelle fois, il eut plus de mal à prendre l'avantage.

L'épée l'effleura suffisamment pour déchirer la manche de sa veste. Profitant de sa position de supériorité, le barbare lança un deuxième assaut. Hideyuki recula rapidement afin de l'éviter mais il buta contre le gouvernail. Acculé, il voyait son propre reflet dans la lame de son ennemi.

Ce dernier se pencha un peu plus, augmentant d'autant plus la pression de son arme et, des plus naturellement, il lui cracha au visage :

-« Bon voyage ! »

Rassemblant toute sa force, Makimura résista tant qu'il pût et trouva un second souffle qui lui permit de reprendre le dessus.

Il réussit à se dégager et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Bizarrement, son adversaire afficha un grand sourire.

Au même moment, Ryô menait une lutte acharnée. Les épées s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit de métal assourdissant. Et même si la férocité de son assaillant atteignit son paroxysme, Ryô riposta et le blessa mortellement.

Ryô tourna la tête et aperçut Makimura face à un des pirates. Il semblait ne pas avoir besoin de lui. Il sourit.

Ce capitaine l'étonnerait toujours : si loyal et si généreux et pourtant si prompt à se battre. C'était sa manière de défendre sa cause : la justice ; ce qui rendait Hideyuki d'autant plus admirable à ses yeux. Un grand respect et une amitié de longue date les réunissaient.

Cependant son sourire s'effaça et son instinct lui commanda de redoubler d'attention. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit soudain : Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ryô regarda attentivement les alentours et lorsqu'il distingua l'homme qui approchait sournoisement derrière Makimura, poignard en main, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-« Makiiiiii ! »

Celui-ci se retourna mais ce fut trop tard. Un terrible rictus de satisfaction déformait les traits du meurtrier. Le capitaine le dévisagea, incrédule. Aucun code de l'honneur n'aurait toléré une telle chose !

Abattre un homme par derrière était un acte abject et condamnable même pour les pirates. Mais ceux-là faisaient partie d'un groupe particulièrement méprisable et ne faisaient cure du protocole.

Le capitaine Makimura posa sa main sur la blessure, une large tâche de sang se répandit sur son torse. Il tomba à genoux, aux pieds de son bourreau qui ricanait de contentement.

Celui-ci n'eut pas l'occasion de se gausser d'avantage. Ryô accourut et, sans aucune sommation, vengea Hideyuki.

Le sourire railleur du pirate se figea et celui-ci s'effondra, mort.

Puis, inquiet, Ryô se précipita et s'agenouilla devant Makimura. Il tenta d'endiguer l'hémorragie mais il savait qu'il était inutile d'espérer. Hideyuki ouvrit péniblement les yeux et réussit à sourire en voyant Ryô auprès de lui.

-« Ryô… »

-« Ne parle pas Maki ! Garde tes forces et on va te sortir de là. »

-« Allons Ryô, tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir… »

-« Mais si ! Pense aux nombreuses jeunes femmes qui n'attendent que toi ! »

-« Ryô ! Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps alors tais-toi ! »

Hideyuki sentaient ses forces le quitter, il s'effondra sur Ryô.

-« … »

-« J'ai un service à te demander. Ma sœur, ma sœur chérie, protèges-la. Prends-en bien soin » lança-t-il dans un souffle.

-« Ta sœur ? »

-« Peux-tu prendre l'écrin qui se trouve dans ma poche droite ? »

Ryô s'affaira aussi vite qu'il pût. Makimura lui dictait ses ultimes volontés. Sa voix se faisait murmure.

Lorsque Ryô trouva et ouvrit le coffret, il y découvrit une bague étincelante.

-« Kaori n'est pas tout à fait ma petite sœur. Elle a été recueillie par mon père mais je la considère comme telle. Cette bague est le seul héritage de sa vraie famille. »

-« Tu la lui donneras toi-même. »

-« Toujours le mot pour rire, hein mon ami ! »

Ryô contempla le visage fatigué de Makimura. L'étincelle s'amenuisait de seconde en seconde. La fin était proche.

-« Le pavillon….l'attaque… Ryô, prends soin d'elle…»

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te le promets. »

-« Union Teope………, Hideyuki leva péniblement sa main et tenta de caresser l'invisible, mais doux visage de sa sœur aimée, ……… Kaori………..»

Ses derniers mots s'envolèrent. Sa main retomba lourdement. Le cœur meurtri de Ryô se fissura à nouveau.

**Chapitre 11**

Un coup de canon retentit à nouveau, la grande voile frémit et le mât porteur s'ébranla. Le navire commençait à sombrer. Des hurlements retentirent de toute part. Les pirates qui avaient investi le bateau se dispersaient. Leur but atteint, ils se retiraient.

Ryô leva la tête, la flamme de l'enfer brillait dans ses yeux. Tel un automate, il se redressa lentement. Il tira son épée de son fourreau et chercha des yeux sa future proie. Vivant depuis longtemps dans ce monde froid et cruel de la piraterie, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

-« L'Enfer sera peut être un peu triste au début, Makimura, mais je vais vite te l'égayer. »

D'un pas sur et empressé, il se dirigea droit vers l'un des assassins de son ami. Lorsque celui-ci dégaina et garda vaillamment, Ryô arracha l'arme d'un coup d'épée rapide et précis. L'aura qui émanait de son être l'enveloppait d'une puissance dangereuse. Sa main se referma brutalement sur le cou de celui-ci.

Ryô le regarda, avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux, ce qui le rendait encore plus menaçant.

-« On peut savoir pourquoi vous traîner dans le coin ? »

-« Mais… »

-« Comment ça « mais » ? C'est une réponse ça : « Mais » ? NON ! Alors, réponds-moi. »

-« Mais… »

-« Encore une fois « mais » et… »

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la gorge, et le pirate toussa

-« Alors, j'écoutes ! Que viens faire l'Union Teope, trafiquant de drogue, dans ces contrées ? »

-« Etre les premiers sur le marché et … »

-« Rien que ça ! »

-« D'ailleurs, on comptait sur tes services … »

Le rictus qui animait le visage, déjà écarlate du pirate, se déforma et un cri de douleur jaillit de sa bouche. Ryô avait une fois de plus, resserré son étreinte.

-« Je ne suis pas intéressé par cette proposition. Je supposes que vous aviez fait de même avec Makimura »

-«Oui, et il a refusé. Et tu mourras toi aussi ! »

-« Ah oui, tu crois ça ? »

-« Tu penses que tu peux te mettre l'Union Teope à dos ? La sœur de Makimura est aussi sur la liste noire … »

Le ton de sa voix devint hystérique. Sa main se perdit quelques instants sous sa veste et tâtonna, avant de trouver le petit couteau qu'il cachait dans une poche intérieure. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir, Ryô écrasa la trachée de l'homme dans un ultime effort et ce dernier s'effondra durement sur le sol.

Tenant l'écrin fermement, Ryô repensa à sa promesse faite à Makimura : Kaori. Il honorerait la confiance de son ami.

Il pivota et examina les environs. Il aperçut le bateau. Kaori tenait fermement une rame dans ses mains et frappait à la volée les quelques pirates qui l'avaient découverte et qui se délectaient d'avance à la vue d'une si belle femme, sans défense…ou presque.

Ryô attrapa un des cordages servant à manier la grande voile et s'élança, renversant au passage quelques hommes de main de l'Union Teope.

Il atterrit avec panache sur l'embarcation. Mais à peine avait-il mis un pied sur le canot, que Kaori se retourna et lui asséna un coup de rame qui lui fit rentrer la tête dans ses épaules.

-« Mais ça va pas non ! » hurla-t-il en se frottant le crâne.

-« Ah c'est vous » ajouta Kaori sans éprouver le moindre remord.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au ciel pour mériter une telle furie ! »

-« Votre côté bon samaritain peut être, à moins que ce soit votre amour pour la bouteille ou votre obsession pour les petites culottes ! »

-« Donnez moi ça au lieu de dire des bêtises ! »

Sur ce, il empoigna la rame que tenait Kaori, et la plongea dans l'eau.

-« Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite ! » affirma-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, tout en ramant vigoureusement.

Mais la jeune femme ne fut pas dupe. Voyant que le navire s'enfonçait progressivement dans les ténèbres de l'Océan, elle pensa immédiatement à son frère.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On ne peut pas partir ! Hideyuki ! Pourquoi il n'est pas avec vous ? Qu'est-ce que … ? »

Se tenant aux bords du bateau, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Non ! Pas lui ! Pas son frère, sa seule famille !

Elle lança un regard interrogateur et rempli d'espoir à Ryô, mais la mine sombre de celui-ci ne lui inspira aucune confiance.

La petite barque s'éloignait progressivement du lieu maudit, enveloppé par l'obscurité. Le navire aux couleurs de l'Union Teope se trouvait de l'autre côté et personne ne les remarqua.

Kaori appréhenda la terrible réalité.

-« Il faut y retourner ! »

-« Il n'en est pas question ! »

La jeune femme s'approcha de Ryô et tira sur sa manche. Ce qu'il lut dans son regard lui transperça le cœur : un panel de sentiments variés s'y mélangeaient : une profonde tristesse, de la colère, du courage.

-« Hideyuki … »

Si elle ne se tenait pas à quelques centimètres de lui, il n'aurait pu entendre sa complainte. Sa voix se faisait murmure, emporté par les sanglots qu'elle tentait de contenir.

Ryô ne lui répondit pas. Cette femme le décontenançait, il ne savait comment réagir. D'ordinaire, les seules dames, avec lesquelles il traitait, trinquaient aisément à sa santé en échange de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait eu à découdre avec une femme telle que Kaori. Son monde se résumait en une série d'aventures et de cruauté. Il baignait depuis l'enfance dans la puanteur des bas-fonds de la société, que pouvait-il faire pour elle, que pouvait-il lui apporter ? Pourquoi Makimura lui avait-il confié ce précieux trésor ? Pourquoi lui ?

Le silence s'installa entre les deux personnages. Seuls les clapotis des vagues sur la coque du bateau résonnaient dans la nuit. Au loin, la côte se découpait, et quelques lumières scintillaient. Mais la route serait encore longue.

**Chapitre 12**

Lorsque les blocs gigantesques de pierre commencèrent à immerger, Ryô sût immédiatement qu'il menait la chaloupe dans la direction voulue. Tortuga. Ville de pirates et de débauches. Chez lui quoi !

Il avait hâte de pouvoir prendre un bon bain, de s'empiffrer et de boire jusqu'à plus soif. Et surtout en charmante compagnie. Un bon lit…avec une jolie donzelle à ses côtés. soupir

L'imagination de Ryô vagabonda gaiement au fil de l'eau, seul moyen de ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres encore plus effrayantes que cette nuit noire. Malgré cette obsession libidineuse à imaginer les formes alléchantes d'une belle brune, son esprit cartésien veillait à ne pas oublier le moindre détail de cette journée cauchemardesque.

Tout en continuant à diriger le bateau à travers les rochers, Ryô recensait avec précision ses connaissances. Indya, Mélusine, Kairi, Rosi-Chan, NJ, Mikomi, Sophie, …… Ro, Ayumi, Kaiko, Leeloo, Sehkmet, Lifetree,…… et encore tout autant de charmantes demoiselles. Des dizaines de visages défilaient devant ses yeux gourmands. A qui allait-il proposer une soirée inoubliable ?

En tout cas, tant qu'aucune d'elles n'utilisaient de massues en tout genre !

La frimousse de la Kaori qu'il avait vu la première fois se superposa à ses visions. Intérieurement, il sourit, il ne s'était pas trompé : elle était quand même bien mignonne ! Mais l'image se brouilla. Le sourire angélique de la candide jeune femme s'évanouit et fit place à une expression agressive.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Par réflexe, Ryô émit un grognement. Son crâne portait sûrement encore les marques de la colère démesurée de cette mégère ! Le souvenir de la massue le conforta dans son idée première : jamais il n'avait connu telle furie.

Curieux, et légèrement inquiet tout de même, il jeta un coup d'œil à Kaori.

Celle-ci, assise en face de lui, gardait obstinément la tête baissée, les mains jointes sur son cœur. Tout aussi harassée, son chagrin n'avait aucune commune mesure avec sa fatigue, mais elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester impassible.

Ryô soupira. Non habitué à s'épancher pour les malheurs d'autrui, il fit cependant un gros effort et décida d'engager la conversation. Sa mission était de la protéger et de prendre soin d'elle, et il serait digne du seul compagnon de route qui l'avait aidé à se reprendre en main.

-« Je dois te remettre ça de la part de ton frère. »

La jeune femme leva aussitôt la tête et sa respiration s'accéléra. Fébrilement, elle attrapa l'écrin que lui tendait Ryô. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids démesuré de sa tristesse, une larme perla au coin de l'œil.

Durant de longues secondes, Kaori fixa la bague. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne dit rien.

Ryô se frappa le front d'une main, maudissant son incapacité à gérer ce genre de situations. Puis, prenant conscience qu'il avait failli, dans un geste inconsidéré, perdre une des rames du bateau, il se pencha sur le côté pour la rattraper. Le bateau tangua quelque peu, sous le poids de celui-ci.

La rame, emportée par les remous de l'embarcation, prit de l'inertie et frappa Ryô en plein front alors que celui-ci essayait de reprendre son équilibre. Grommelant et maudissant les cieux, il attrapa la rame d'un geste brusque et se remis en position assise.

Agacé, il respira une bonne bouffée d'air afin de reprendre son calme. Kaori n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni émis le moindre son. Alors, affichant un sérieux déroutant, Ryô expliqua la situation avec gravité.

-« Makimura s'est fait tué par une organisation de malfrats qui sont spécialisés dans le trafic en tout genre : drogue, esclaves,… Tu es en danger, tu es devenue une ennemie à abattre. Il faut t'enfuir. Je me chargerais personnellement de te mettre en sécurité, loin d'ici. »

Ryô débita les mots de façon si naturelle, qu'elle resta stoïque. Lentement mais incontestablement, le sens profond de la phrase imprégnait sa chair et son âme. Son destin, sa vie était bouleversée et elle se trouvait à la croisée des chemins. Et cet homme, qui était-il vraiment? Pourquoi son frère lui avait accordé toute sa confiance ? Qu'allait-il devenir ?

-« Et toi ? » s'exclama-t-elle soucieuse.

La question dérouta totalement Ryô. Alors, qu'elle avait traversé tant d'épreuves, alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule au monde, obligée à fuir, changer de vie, elle pensait à lui ? A sa sécurité ? A sa vie… Se pouvait-il que tant de générosité soit possible ? Qui était-elle ?

Amusé par tant de candeur et troublé par sa bonté d'âme, il lui répondit :

-« Moi ? Je ne partirais pas d'ici. C'est chez moi. »

Kaori le regardait, de ses grands yeux innocents. Aucun son ne pût sortir de sa gorge nouée.

La sentence était tombée.

Soit ! Elle resterait aussi digne et courageuse que son frère adoré. Non sans difficulté, elle ravala ses sanglots. Il lui semblait avoir avalé une braise incandescente tant sa gorge s'embrasait de secondes en secondes.

-« Il était ma seule famille » réussit-elle à articuler.

-« Oui, il parlait souvent de toi. »

-« Vous le connaissiez bien ? »

Les yeux de Kaori se mirent à pétiller. Nul doute qu'elle porterait le deuil très longtemps, mais l'évocation de son frère lui redonnait espoir et courage. En aucun cas, elle n'oublierait.

-« On travaillait ensemble parfois. »

-« Vous étiez partenaires ? »

-« Oui, on peut dire ça. » répondit un Ryô énigmatique.

Kaori releva la tête. La voix de la jeune femme se fit plus assurée, plus déterminée que jamais.

-« Je ne veux pas partir non plus..»

-« … »

-« Car j'ai maintenant des comptes à régler. Et il te faut un nouveau partenaire ! »

A aucun moment, l'idée d'avoir été si brutal dans la manière d'annoncer les faits ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Ryô était dans son élément, et rien de tout cela ne le surprenait. Ce qui l'abasourdit le plus, ce fut avec quel spontanéité et quelle détermination, Kaori changea son existence à cet instant. Un petit bout de femme qui résistait et défiait la plus cruelle des organisations de pirates.

**Chapitre 13**

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir pied, Ryô sauta dans l'eau et remorqua l'embarcation vers la plage. La coque du bateau racla sur le sable, et Kaori s'empressa de rejoindre son équipier et de l'aider de son mieux.

Elle s'était donnée un nouveau but dans la vie : prendre la suite de son frère. Comprendre, vivre et qui sait, aimer , cette vie de justicier hors la loi.

Car elle avait depuis longtemps deviné que son frère avait délaissé la garde royale pour œuvrer en secret. Cela l'impressionnait et elle était d'autant plus fière de lui. Elle se souvenait d'avoir parfois un tout petit peu espionné son aîné…elle se souvenait entre autres, d'une silhouette élancée, aguerrie. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à l'époque, peut être moins, peut être plus…Une très bonne connaissance de Maki. Un personnage lointain et mystérieux. Ryô.

Kaori lança derechef un coup d'œil furtif à celui-ci, surprise par le fil de ses pensées. Elle l'avait déjà vu, elle en était sure mais il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis lors. Toujours ce regard sombre et solitaire.

-« Prenez ça et suivez moi ! »

Sur ce, Ryô lui tendit brutalement les deux rames et reprit son chemin dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Se sentant frustrée d'avoir été tiré de ses rêveries si prestement par ce goujat, Kaori grogna de mécontentement. Trop faible pour atteindre les oreilles de Ryô, celui-ci aurait du se méfier néanmoins de l'humeur de la jeune femme. Malgré tout, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, contrôlant au mieux son agacement, et tenta de maintenir en place les deux grands morceaux de bois.

Tournant la tête vers le rivage, Kaori fut stupéfaite par la magnificence du paysage. Le soleil daignait apparaître, paisible, souverain. Les chaudes couleurs de l'aurore s'étendaient à travers le ciel, colorant le peu de nuages présents, de milles reflets orangés. Le cœur de la jeune femme se réchauffa au fur et à mesure que les rayons caressèrent ses joues et ses bras nus. Quel que soient les terribles évènements survenus ces dernières heures, la vie reprenait son cours.

Cela lui donna du courage. Elle inspira profondément, et décida de travailler dur.

Pour oublier. Pour survivre.

Elle se dirigea vers Ryô, dans la ferme intention de ne jamais faillir à sa nouvelle tâche.

Celui-ci calait précautionneusement le canot dans un endroit sûr. Malgré son visage impassible, quelques gouttes de bave dégoulinaient de sa bouche. Enfin ! Tortuga ! Une bonne bouteille de rhum, une soirée des plus coquines et un lit douillet étaient ces seules priorités pour les heures à venir. Des plaisirs des plus contestés mais seuls moyens pour lui de faire abstraction pendant un temps, de son monde, d'oublier la terrible perte de son ami, de canaliser sa haine et sa fureur. De contentement et dans l'attente de l'assouvissement de ses caprices voluptueux, il arborait maintenant un visage des plus ambigus, mi-espiègle, mi-dépravé.

-« Et maintenant ? » La voix de Kaori le ramena brutalement à la réalité

Ryô l'observa et changea d'expression en un clin d'œil. De suite, il afficha une moue dégoûtée.

Surtout ne pas focaliser sur Kaori en tant que femme, Kaori est et sera pour toujours la petite sœur de Makimura. Quitte à la considérer comme un homme s'il le fallait, personne ne la touchera, pas même lui !

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ?» s'inquiéta Kaori de cette humeur changeante.

Ryô tiqua. Il existait donc des gens recelant autant de bonté ? … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-on confié ce petit bout de femme ? …

Il s'étira de tout son long et reprit son air mutin :

-« Tout va bien ! Dans cinq minutes, je serais dans les bras d'une magnifique et charmante demoiselle et … »

Du palmier le plus proche, une libellule tomba en chute libre sur la tête de Kaori. Comment pouvait-il plaisanter alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part. Ryô ne prit pas garde au froncement de sourcils de cette dernière, quelque chose de beaucoup plus important attira son attention et il s'arrêta net dans son discours.

-« Mais ? … Que … ? »

Ryô fit un pas, puis deux, examinant les alentours attentivement. Soudain, il se prit le visage à deux mains.

-« C'est pas possible….C'est pas vrai ! »

-« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il se tourna alors vers Kaori, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte.

-« Je crois que … et bien, il semblerait qu'on se soit trompé d'île… » Rajouta-t-il tout penaud.

Déjà bien agacée par l'attitude déplacée et déroutante de cet idiot, la jeune femme explosa.

-« QUOI ! Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

Mais celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ses questions. Faisant encore quelques pas, il se retrouva sur la plage, face à l'immensité de l'Océan. Levant les bras au ciel, il tomba à genoux et pleurnicha :

-« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiinn ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ! Alors que des dizaines de jolies filles n'attendent que moi, il faut que je me retrouve sur cette île avec ça ! »

Le sang de Kaori en fit qu'un tour. Comment osait-il ? La traiter de « ça » en plus de ne pas savoir naviguer ? Minable petit pirate raté !

Loin d'être touchée par les larmoiements de Ryô, l'ange devenu démon, s'empara de la première chose qui lui tomba dans la main et le projeta de toutes ses forces en sa direction.

Dans un bruit sourd mais violent, la solide noix de coco frappa de plein fouet la boîte crânienne de sa victime et se figea. Saeba Ryô, pirate redouté de tous, se retrouva la tête ensevelie sous une bonne couche de sable.

Et tandis que l'enveloppe du fruit se fissurait lentement, les plaintes et les gémissements de Ryô se transformèrent en borborygmes inaudibles.

-« Bon allez !»

Loin de vouloir sombrer dans la déprime, Kaori canalisait toute sa rage dans le travail et des éclats de colère assez impressionnants… Elle reconnaissait et condamnait volontiers ses actes mais elle ne pouvait se contrôler. La massue restait son défouloir le plus efficace !

La jeune femme attrapa son équipier par le col de sa chemise et dans un « pop » retentissant, elle le dégagea de sa mauvaise position.

-« On a du travail ! »

Une étrange relation s'installa entre ces deux personnages. Un mélange de confiance et de confrontation constante. Un échange de sentiments divers à travers des disputes futiles.

**Chapitre 14**

Kaori traîna derrière elle un Ryô boudeur. Elle le lâcha près du canot.

-« On y va ! »

-« Où ? »

-« Comment ça « Où » ? On quitte cette île puisque Monsieur le pirate est incapable de naviguer en pleine nuit, on va voir s'il est plus compétent de jour ! »

Ryô se leva et manifesta son indignation. De toute sa hauteur, il dominait largement la jeune femme. Pointant son doigt vers celle-ci, il tenta de reprendre le dessus.

-« Il n'en est pas question ! »

Kaori fut surprise par tant de ferveur, mais à aucun moment elle n'eut peur de lui. Pourtant, le regard noir qui lui lançait suffirait à faire fuir bien des malfrats…

-« Ah mais si ! Vous allez remettre ce bateau en mer et on va quitter cette île pour une autre… un peu plus habitée ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

Ryô vit rouge. Si en plus elle se permettait de se moquer ouvertement de lui, elle, cette…cette…. Il soupira, excédé par cette tête de mule.

-« Non. »

Cette fois-ci, Ryô arbora un air de petit garçon capricieux. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il pinça les lèvres en signe de protestation et de rébellion manifeste. Jamais personne ne lui avait donné des ordres, ce n'était pas maintenant, prisonnier de cette situation invraisemblable, isolé du monde, qu'il allait satisfaire les moindres désirs de Madame. De plus, cette nuit l'avait éreinté et son estomac commençait à gémir.

-« Et puis j'ai faim ! »

Prise au dépourvue par cette remarque, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement déplacée, Kaori perdit de son assurance.

Manquant de tomber à la renverse de surprise, elle se rattrapa à la coque du bateau. Tâtonnant à la recherche d'un appui, ses doigts rencontrèrent la surface plane d'une des rames.

-« Je vous conseille de ne pas utiliser ce genre de choses contre moi. Non mais c'est vrai ça, à la fin !

Après ce qui s'est passé, vous pourriez peut être vous conduire un peu plus gentiment avec moi … »

Kaori stoppa net dans son élan.

Le fait qu'il devinait aisément ses intentions la déconcertait. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit aussi perspicace ? Ou aussi talentueux ? … Elle se surprit à penser qu'il ne soit pas plus blessé après ces combats sanglants de cette nuit cauchemardesque. C'est vrai qu'elle y allait un peu fort avec lui. Il l'avait aidé de son mieux, l'avait protégé et emmené avec lui. Peut être qu'effectivement, elle devrait faire preuve d'un peu plus de courtoisie.

Et si elle était un tant soi peu honnête avec elle-même, elle avouerait bien volontiers que la faim lui tenaillait les entrailles et que la fatigue la tiraillait. Après tout, rester un jour de plus sur cette île, avant de repartir sur les routes, serait beaucoup plus raisonnable.

Convaincue, elle abandonna donc l'idée de remettre les idées en place de cet énergumène, un personnage haut en couleur qui n'arrêtait pas de la déstabiliser.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit vachard de Ryô, qui décidément, aimait beaucoup taquiner la jeune femme.

Pour quelqu'un comme lui qui se devait de rester sur ses gardes à longueur de temps, qui avait affaire à la pire espèce d'être humain, se trouver en confrontation avec cette femme si ingénue et si déterminée le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le reconnaître. C'est donc, en connaissance de cause, en fausse victime qu'il était, qu'il ajouta :

-« Et puis, une jeune fille de bonne famille ne se conduit pas comme ça ! … Enfin, si on peut vous considérer comme telle ! »

C'en était trop !

VLAN !

La tête de Ryô dodelina de droite à gauche sous l'impact du choc. Kaori, rangea soigneusement la rame dans l'embarcation et, tout naturellement, lui répondit :

-« Amener moi de quoi manger et je vous prépare quelque chose ! »

Ryô ne sut s'il devait la maudire ou la remercier. Grognant et maudissant tout ce qui l'avait emmené dans cette galère, il rassembla ses affaires et partit en reconnaissance afin de chercher un gibier potentiel. Prendre ses distances avec elle, lui ferait du bien …avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable…

Lorsqu'il fut à certaines distances, il se retourna et vit Kaori s'activer à la recherche de bois mort. Croyant que la distance était largement suffisante, il lança :

-« J'espères que vous êtes meilleure cuisinière que … »

Bong !

Une deuxième noix de coco lui écrasa le nez. Ryô se massa le visage en maugréant. Poing levé, il hurla, fulminant de colère et d'agacement.

-« Cette bonne femme ! … Et dire que je pourrais être loin d'ici… sniffff…. Personne ne m'aime ! »

Sa phrase mourut en un soupir. La tête basse, il avança vers les bois environnants. Mais avant de s'engager plus en avant, en professionnel qu'il était, il lança un coup d'œil en sa direction pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne surviendrait.

A la vue de la jeune femme qui s'affairait autant, un sourire éclaira son visage. Déjà Hideyuki lui avait donné une seconde chance. Frère et sœur se ressemblaient…

Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé. Son mokkori non plus d'ailleurs. Il baissa la tête et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, effarés, au spectacle de son entrejambe qui semblait apprécier la vue.

-« Ah non ! Toi tu restes tranquille ! Quelle idée ! Alors que tant de demoiselles n'attendent que moi ! »

Se sentant trahi, il reprit son chemin, encore plus bougon qu'avant.

**Chapitre 15**

Lorsque Ryô revint quelques heures plus tard, force était pour lui de constater que Kaori avait accompli un travail impressionnant. Un tas de bois jonchait le sol, et un léger crépitement lui indiquait qu'elle avait réussi à allumer un feu. L'installation se trouvait près du canot transformé, à l'occasion, en refuge de dernière minute.

La couverture du bateau était tendue grâce aux rames et aux lambeaux de sa robe transformés en cordelettes. Quelques noix de coco trônaient sur une grande feuille de palmier. Un gigantesque coquillage lui servait de plat, et deux grands bâtons, de couverts. Sidéré par tant de débrouillardises, Ryô s'installa près du campement et adressa un sourire sincère à la jeune femme. Stupéfaite, celle-ci se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Dieu qu'il était beau quand il souriait ainsi…

Cachant son malaise, elle s'activa à préparer le repas. Elle s'agenouilla et se mit à cuisiner. Ryô avait ramené de bonnes choses à déguster.

Surprise de se sentir de bonne humeur malgré les circonstances, elle s'octroya néanmoins cet instant de paix et de sérénité. Un sourire à damner tous les saints illuminait son visage. Ryô n'était certes pas un saint, loin de là, mais ce sourire l'envoûtait plus que de raisons… Profitant que Kaori avait la tête baissée, Ryô prit ses aises. Assis en tailleur, le dos contre le bateau, à l'ombre, il prit tout le loisir de la contempler. Innocemment bien entendu !

Rarement il se prenait à rêvasser, ou s'il s'aventurait à réfléchir sur ses sentiments, ils les noyaient sous des litres de rhum ! Cependant, cette jeune femme l'intriguait. Il se dégageait une aura apaisante et piquante tout à la fois. Et au-delà de ses convictions de loup solitaire, il prendrait soin d'elle, loyal à la promesse faite à Makimura.

Kaori, avait, pendant ce temps, décidé de profiter du nectar des noix de coco. Prenant l'une d'elles, qu'elle maintint en place sur une vieille souche d'arbre, elle ramassa un énorme caillou, de sa main valide.

Un craquement se fit entendre et Kaori s'exclama de joie. Elle avait réussi.

TAK !

-« Kaori ! »

Le ton de la voix fut net et cassant ! La jeune femme, innocemment, tourna la tête vers Ryô. Elle s'empressa de suite de ravaler ses éclats de rire, en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

Une moitié de la noix s'était figé à quelques millimètres de Ryô, à quelques millimètres de son bien le plus précieux. Pour couronner le tout, le lait de coco dégoulinait de l'entrejambe de son pantalon.

Kaori haussa les épaules et afficha un sourire ensorcelant.

-« Désolée ! »

Ryô fut incapable de lui en vouloir plus que ça. Deviendrait-il sensible ? Lui ? Impossible. D'un geste de la main, il balaya la discussion et détourna la tête fièrement.

-« Désolée, Tssssss ! Crétine ! Les centaines de filles qui me connaissent, elles, elles auraient été désolées ! » Persifla-t-il faiblement.

-« Je vous demande pardon ? »

-« Non, non rien ! On mange quand ? »

-« Encore un peu de patience. »

Ryô fut sidéré de voir à quel point Kaori pouvait être charmante et attentionnée. Il se renfrogna. Devenait-il gâteux à force de côtoyer cette bonne femme !

Prenant la noix de coco, il l'observa avec un intérêt soudain. Il s'aperçut, ravi, que quelques gouttes du lait s'y trouvait encore. Il prit sa bouteille de rhum et en versa une bonne lichée. Puis, tout en faisant tournoyer le mélange, il laissa son regard traîner vers l'objet de son trouble intérieur.

Que faisait-elle là ? Avait-elle été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, tout simplement ? Ou se pourrait-il que son passé soit tout aussi tragique que le sien ? Makimura, sa sœur… Sugar Boy ! La charmante petite gamine qu'il avait surpris une fois en train de farfouiller dans les affaires de son frère ! L'attachante jeune fille qui lui avait confié ses peines et qui aurait tout donné pour son frère de cœur. Orpheline recueillie par la famille Makimura... Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis ce temps, toujours cette lueur d'innocence dans ses yeux.

-« On peut manger maintenant. »

Kaori n'obtint pas de réponse. Ryô continuait, au fil de ses pensées, de se poser quelques questions. Si Kaori était orpheline, pourquoi Hideyuki lui avait demandé, à lui, de prendre soin d'elle ?

-« Ryô ? »

Que devait-il faire ? La garder près de lui ? L'emporter dans son monde cruel et sans pitié ? En avait-il le droit ?

De dépit, il prit une bonne rasade de rhum. Déjà un peu éméché, il ne s'aperçut pas que Kaori le hélait pour la énième fois.

-« Ryô… »

Surpris, celui-ci leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet et curieux de la jeune femme, laquelle se trouvait à deux doigts de lui.

Son sourire était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène, le parfum de sa peau l'enivrait, sa présence contrariait tous ses principes.

Tentant de faire diversion, et surtout d'arracher toutes ces inepties de son esprit, il lui adressa un sourire bien plus niais qu'il n'aurait voulu. Se grattant la tête, il ricana bêtement. Sa main tenait le flacon; les vagues de rhum ondulaient au rythme de ses mouvements.

Kaori s'écarta un peu, soupçonneuse.

-« On peut savoir d'où vient cette bouteille ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement détachée.

Ryô se figea. Il sentit émaner de cette dernière, une sourde colère. Une ombre menaçante masqua le Soleil, Kaori semblait occuper tout l'espace.

-« Quelle bouteille ? » osa-t-il formuler fébrilement, cachant le dit objet derrière son dos.

Avalant une grande goulée d'air pour calmer ses bouffées de colère, Kaori crispa ses mains le long de son corps.

D'une force herculéenne, elle extirpa le bras de Ryô et attrapa la cause de leur fâcherie. Ryô tenta par désespoir, de feindre l'ignorance la plus totale.

Ouvrant de grands yeux hébétés, il désigna la bouteille en remuant frénétiquement ses doigts.

-« Qu'est-ce que… ? Diablerie ! … Qui donc a pu mettre cette bouteille dans mes mains ? ... Que … ? »

-« ON SE TAIT ! » Ordonna Kaori d'un ton sans appel, le regard obscur.

Ryô obtempéra de suite. Maintenant totalement dégrisé, la vérité était évidente. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, vaincu. Il reconnut en son bourreau, la personnification de la sentence qu'il lui était attribué : la punition de ses nombreux péchés envers la gente féminine. Il avait trouvé son Dieu…ou plutôt sa déesse...

**Chapitre 16**

-« C'est une honte ! Moi ! Saeba Ryô, Numéro 1 des Pirates ! L'étalon des îles ! Une honte ! »

-« Oh, ça va ! Vous n'allez pas en mourir à ce que je sache ! Et puis, vous oubliez de me raconter le fin mot de l'histoire. Je ne suis pas naïve à ce point là ! J'ai bien remarqué que vous sentiez bien moins mauvais que tout à l'heure ! Où étiez-vous ! »

-« Comment ça je sens moins mauvais ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? » Rétorqua un Ryô offensé.

-« Je me suis inquiétée de ne pas vous voir revenir. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. J'estimes avoir le droit de savoir !» Le ton était péremptoire mais néanmoins touchant.

-« N'empêche ! C'est pas juste » bouda Ryô, qui s'affaira à sa besogne.

Kaori s'était confortablement assise sur le sable. Elle surveillait son compagnon, une solide branche prête à l'emploi dans sa main, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Devant l'air apeuré de celui-ci, Kaori avait concédé à ne pas le punir aussi durement que prévu. Il était si pathétique. Aussi, elle décida de mettre finalement cet idiot au travail.

Et pendant qu'elle s'installait, elle énuméra les tâches à accomplir.

-« Il y a le dessert à préparer. Je voulais le faire après, mais …vous allez m'aider » ajouta-t-elle, facétieuse.

Grommelant qu'il avait bien mieux à faire que de découper ces gros fruits orange, Ryô obéit néanmoins, docile.

Il retroussa ses manches et se mit au travail. A la grande stupeur de Kaori, il abandonna son air débile pour un visage naturel. Maniant son couteau avec une précision certaine, il commença à trancher et à disposer les morceaux sur une grande feuille.

Kaori l'observa du coin de l'œil. Cet homme la captivait, il fallait le reconnaître. La jeune femme tiqua à cette pensée soudaine et déplacée. Ce grand dadais ! Ce rustre ! Il l'énervait ! Jamais, elle ne s'était mise autant de fois en colère que ces dernières quarante huit heures ! Obsédé, fallacieux, puérile, ridicule…, … mystérieux, protecteur…

Son cœur battit la chamade un court instant. Kaori baissa la tête vivement, attendant que la rougeur qui apparût violemment sur ses joues, s'atténue. Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux. Toujours est-il qu'il était terriblement craquant quand il arborait un visage autre que son masque de pervers raté !

Un peu calmée, elle secoua la tête afin d'éloigner toutes ces interférences. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas trouver un semblant d'intérêt pour cet individu !

Kaori leva la tête et décida d'entamer sérieusement la conversation. Cela dit, pour se donner une certaine constance, elle s'était donnée pour objectif de lisser le tas de sable sur sa gauche.

-« Alors ? Cette bouteille ? »

Ryô soupira, ayant, peut être, un peu trop espéré qu'elle l'oublie. Il haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de coopérer un peu finalement ? Enfin, un peu plus…

-« Je suis déjà venu ici. Cette bouteille fait partie de ma réserve personnelle. » Lui lança-t-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Le ton grave et sérieux de Ryô intrigua la jeune femme. Elle le fixa un court instant et l'image qu'elle vit à ce moment là, fut gravée dans sa mémoire. L'image d'un homme de stature, imposant,… Lui qui avait réussi à se frayer un chemin parmi des pirates avides de sang. Lui qui s'en était sorti sans aucune égratignure. Lui qui l'avait protégée tout le long. Lui qui avait tenu sa promesse de revenir. Son frère lui avait octroyé sa confiance. Il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça... Peut être que sous cette carapace, se cache un autre homme ? L'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse bien des années auparavant…

Elle chassa cette pensée aussitôt. Oubliant toute discordance, Kaori l'invita à en dire un peu plus. Elle lui accorda toute son attention et se surprit à apprécier sa compagnie.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pourquoi quoi ?

-« Pour quelles raisons vous êtes déjà venu ici ? » insista Kaori, empressée et convaincue de l'évidence même de sa question.

-« J'étais en mission. »

-« En mission ? »

Toujours en train de finir à bien sa punition, Ryô fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient du bateau et installa les plats. Commençant à répartir la nourriture, il invita Kaori à le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle prit place, il lui tendit la part qui lui était due, et s'assit confortablement. Un morceau de viande avalée, il s'exclama de joie.

-« Ahhhhhhh ! Ca fait du bien ! »

Puis, ne voulant pas trop flattée la demoiselle, il ajouta, taquin.

-« Mouais … pourrait être mieux.»

Devant l'air pincé de Kaori, il abandonna sa blague de mauvais goût et reprit :

-« Je travaillais pour une cliente qui offrait bien plus que son argent. Hé hé hé … » gloussa-t-il, l'air lubrique.

-« Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? »

Ryô leva la tête et vit une Kaori effarée et abasourdie.

-« Bien sur ! Je ne travaille que pour des beautés ! Que ce soit entendu ! Que des belles femmes ! Ouais !»

Une libellule vola tranquillement en arrière plan. Kaori se frappa le front de sa main et secoua la tête de résignation. Désespérée, elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'échauffer pour si peu. Elle relança donc le sujet principal.

-« Et votre mission ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ryô se contracta, ses sourcils se froncèrent et tout d'un coup, il éclata :

-« Cette vieille renarde ! Ah, elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Elle va me rendre coup pour coup tout ce qu'elle me doit ! »

Puis, il mordit à pleine dent le morceau de viande qu'il tenait dans sa main. Kaori le regardait médusée par ce comportement bizarre.

-« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

-« Cette maudite Saeko ! C'est elle qui avait conseillé à ma cliente de prendre contact avec moi pour ce travail. »

**Chapitre 17**

-« En quoi consistait votre mission ? Que s'est-il passé ? » S'impatienta la jeune femme, avide d'en savoir un peu plus.

-« Je devais m'infiltrer dans un équipage de corsaire, soupçonné de faire du trafic d'esclave. Tout s'est bien passé, le capitaine a été arrêté, les esclaves libérés. Bref, tout aurait bien pu se finir si cette sournoise ne m'avait pas abandonné sur cette île, au dernier moment ! »

-« C'est donc ça votre métier ? » demanda Kaori d'une voix amusée.

-« … »

-« J'étais sure que mon frère n'avait pas quitté la garde pour devenir … »

Kaori sembla chercher ses mots mais la certitude était en elle, elle reprit fièrement :

-« …, enfin…c'était évident qu'il oeuvrait pour le bien. »

Les yeux de Kaori brillèrent à l'évocation d'Hideyuki. Un regard qui n'échappa nullement à Ryô.

Ce dernier fut troublé par les sentiments qui le submergeaient au contact de la jeune femme.

Nul doute que dans toute sa chienne de vie, il n'avait éprouvé pareil malaise ! Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement sa joue tandis que son cerveau analysait la situation rapidement.

Sa vie se résumait entre le danger et la bagatelle…à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse… ! Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, réfléchissant à cette question hautement philosophique. Mais ses pensées reprirent rapidement son cours.

Flirter avec la Mort, ou avec de jolies dames de compagnie, c'était son lot quotidien. A lui seul, il glorifiait et faisait l'apologie des sept pêchés capitaux ….Et voilà qu'on lui avait confié ce trésor de candeur et de fraîcheur... Un soupir de dépit souligna cet état de fait. Sa tête tomba mollement sur sa poitrine, sous le poids de l'évidence.

Déjà, il avait commis une faute impardonnable en tant que pro. Se tromper d'île ! Lui ? Et voilà que maintenant, il comprenait qu'il s'attachait à elle. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. C'est vrai qu'elle était particulièrement touchante cette demoiselle !...

Les doutes ressurgirent, plus forts, davantage culpabilisants. Comment osait-il s'octroyer le droit de se lier à elle ? Un voile assombrit ses prunelles. Il allait devoir sérieusement résoudre ce problème et laisser la jeune femme aux bons soins de gens…normaux. Jouer les samaritains ? Très peu pour lui !

Un léger pincement lui étreignit le cœur mais Ryô l'ignora totalement. L'esprit agité, il se rembrunit.

Kaori ne s'aperçut pas du changement d'humeur de son compagnon. Soigneusement, elle rangeait les victuailles restantes. Impatiente d'en connaître un peu plus sur l'univers mystérieux de son frère, une multitude de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Pourtant, au plus profond de son cœur, elle savait. Elle connaissait l'ampleur de ce que cela représentait : un monde souterrain, loin de la société et des lois, un monde dangereux où se côtoyaient les pires malfrats, un monde noir et cruel, le monde dans lequel vivait Ryô.

Cependant, rien n'aurait pu changé le point de vue de la jeune femme. Si Hideyuki avait choisi cette vie, s'il faisait confiance en Ryô, alors c'est qu'il y avait de très bonnes raisons. Kaori repensa au travail du pirate. Avait-il dit : « libérer des esclaves » ? Avait-il, donc, exécuté dans l'ombre, un travail malgré tout, honorable ?

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans l'intention de lui poser directement la question, mais son regard croisa celui de Ryô. Happée par ces yeux sombres et énigmatiques, Kaori se sentit légèrement rougir. Et Ryô fut loin d'être insensible au charme qui se dégageait de la jeune femme.

Agacé par son propre comportement, il lui lança, tout à trac :

-« Bon, ça suffit maintenant la causette ! Il faut penser à notre voyage et pour cela il faut dormir un peu. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il s'allongea confortablement sur le sable, et posa son chapeau sur son visage, coupant court définitivement à la conversation.

Stupéfiée par cette attitude soudaine, Kaori tenta de comprendre :

-« Dormir ? Maintenant ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Ryô ne prit même pas la peine d'ôter son couvre-chef pour lui répondre.

-« Parce que l'on va voyager de nuit et il faut bien se reposer à un moment ou à un autre ! On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, alors, autant profiter de cette belle journée et de ces quelques instants de calme. »

Kaori s'inclina face à ce raisonnement logique. Elle lança un coup d'œil à la ronde, cherchant une place tout aussi confortable que celle de Ryô. Puis, réfléchissant sur les aptitudes particulières de cet obsédé attitré, elle renonça à s'allonger à moins d'une bonne dizaine de mètres ! Son regard se posa sur le bateau et un sourire éclaira son visage.  
Sans efforts, elle grimpa dans l'embarcation et s'allongea à l'ombre.

Kaori fut surprise de constater que le sommeil ne tarderait pas. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et la fatigue pesait dans ses membres. Cependant, une ultime interrogation la taraudait. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle rompit le silence :

-« Au fait, une dernière chose ! Si j'ai bien compris, cette île, c'est celle où on vous a trouvé, c'est bien ça ? »

-« Oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Mais Tortuga n'est pas loin, non ? Pourquoi Saeko vous a abandonné ici ? »

-« Cette garce m'a déposé sur cette île pour éviter que les gardes me trouvent. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher et qu'on pourrait profiter de cette île déserte et effacer toutes ses dettes ! …Rrrrrrrrrr … »

La réponse de Ryô mourut en un grondement sourd et rauque.

-« Et ? »

-« Et elle m'a lâchement abandonné ! Elle n'est jamais venue me chercher ! J'ai passé une semaine à la maudire et à rajouter autant de coups à sa liste que de minutes passées sur cette île ! » Explosa le pirate frustré.

Kaori étouffa ses rires. On ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'il collait avec l'image d'un héros !

Un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle s'endormit, étrangement rassurée par la présence de cet énergumène près d'elle.

Ryô réussit à trouver le sommeil bien plus tardivement. Il devinait aisément que Kaori s'éprenait de lui. Et il n'aimait pas ça ! Enfin, … peut être pas dans ce sens là… Disons que cela n'était pas dans ses projets.

Ryô balaya mentalement toutes ces idées saugrenues. Sa décision était prise ! Il protégerait Kaori jusqu'à son retour à la vie normale.

Un long soupir de résignation se perdit dans le ressac des vagues. Peut être que les batailles et autres combats sanglants étaient finalement beaucoup moins périlleux que l'amour d'une femme.

**Chapitre 18**

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, des myriades d'étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel azuré. Le ressac des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage et les pépiements joyeux des oiseaux, planant majestueusement dans les cieux, ajoutaient à l'aspect féerique du paysage. Au loin, la ligne d'horizon épousait les limites infinies de l'océan.

Aidant au mieux Ryô à pousser l'embarcation, la jeune femme apprécia néanmoins la scène paradisiaque qui se jouait devant elle. Loin là-bas…Là-bas serait son destin.

La barque glissa sur les flots, emportant ses occupants vers leur objectif principal: Tortuga.

Kaori s'était installée à l'avant, guettant la moindre lueur.

Lorsque les premières lumières de la proche civilisation apparurent, elle s'empressa de tourner la tête afin de prévenir Ryô. Mais celui-ci observait déjà l'horizon. Un fin sourire s'étira au coin de sa bouche. Tranchant avec le spectacle d'un homme en manque certain de compagnies affriolantes, il affichait un air plus que déterminé et charismatique.

La distance qui les séparait de la côte s'amenuisa rapidement et bientôt, les faibles lueurs s'amplifièrent.

Les ombres des maisons qui bordaient l'île se découpèrent nettement dans le paysage, et Kaori pouvait maintenant apercevoir des formes plus que distinctes : les nombreux bateaux qui se balançaient au gré du courant, des dizaines d'hommes qui discutaient, riaient ou qui zigzaguaient, bouteille en main, des chiens errants en quête de nourritures, les planches de bois formant le ponton.

Ryô sauta sur le quai et fit quelques pas. S'étirant de tout son long, il respira une bonne bouffée d'air.

-« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Quelle joie de pouvoir être de nouveau ici ! »

Puis, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, et montra dans un large mouvement, la ville qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

-« Kaori, voici Tortuga ! Chez moi !»

-« Raclure ! Voleur ! Chien galeux ! »

-« Tu as triché, vieille carne ! Tu as perdu ce pari ! »

Deux hommes, à l'allure vestimentaire plus que douteuse, avançaient vers eux, tout en se querellant.

-« Moi ! Un tricheur ! »

Leur dispute s'aggrava sérieusement lorsque l'un d'eux sortit de sa boucle de ceinture, un coutelas rutilant.

Détail qui impressionna Kaori : apparemment les pirates prenait bien plus soin de leurs armes que de leur propre personne !

Le deuxième homme recula de quelques pas en titubant. Manquant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, il s'agrippa à une barrière, laissant choir sa bouteille de rhum.

-« Mon rhum ! » s'écria-t-il, accablé.

Il tomba à genoux et releva la flasque, mais pas mal d'alcool s'était déjà répandu en une flaque odorante. L'ivrogne leva vers son agresseur des yeux injectés de sang.

D'une agilité déconcertante, et totalement inattendue vu son état, il se redressa et poing en avant, il s'élança vers son ennemi.

-« Fils de rat puant ! »

Kaori assista à la scène, médusée. Une bagarre d'ivrogne…c'était ça le « chez-lui » de Ryô !

Mais son attention se porta très vite sur la direction que prenaient les deux hommes. Poignard pour l'un, un énorme bâton en guise de gourdin, pour le deuxième, leur rixe n'en n'était pas moins comique. Brassant l'air de coups ratés, ils vacillaient dangereusement. Cependant, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Ouvrant la bouche dans l'intention d'en informer Ryô, qui se tenait toujours dos à la scène, sa mâchoire se bloqua quand elle vit la figure de son partenaire.

La bave coulant le long de son menton, il comptait assidûment sur ses doigts, marmonnant quelques : « je retiens un, ça fait quatre » ou des : « et puis, si on n'oublie pas la fois où… »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » interrogea, perplexe, la jeune femme.

-« Chuuuuuuuut ! »

Le ton fut catégorique. Kaori en resta pantoise. Que …. ? ….

Puis, tout à coup, ce dernier tendit son bras brutalement. Sa main percuta violemment la face d'un des pochards qui menaçait de le heurter. Déséquilibré, celui-ci tangua et tomba, tête la première dans l'eau, dans un plouf retentissant.

Son comparse, soudain dégrisé, s'accroupit sur le sol et éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit son compagnon régurgiter une bonne tasse d'eau de mer, pestant comme un diable.

Sans prêter plus d'intérêt à ce qui venait de se passer, Ryô se tata le menton, toujours aussi concentré par ce qui l'animait.

-« Donc, je disais ? … ah oui ! Quatre plus deux, et… »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa phrase partit dans un éclat de jubilation

-« HA AH HA ! Saeko, tu ne vas plus pouvoir te passer de moi après ça ! Tu vas goûter à la puissance de l'Etalon des mers ! »

La tête de Kaori chuta brutalement sur sa poitrine. Une mouette ricana dans son oreille. Ses doutes se confirmaient, cet homme, cet animal ne pensait qu'à ça ! Et puis, qui était donc cette Saeko pour qu'il lui pardonne tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ? Etaient-ils amants ?

A cette idée, le sang de Kaori ne fit qu'un tour. Et le fait de ne pouvoir contrôler cette jalousie soudaine l'agaça au plus haut point.

-« Vous avez l'air de bien la connaître. » dit-elle, irritée.

-« Ah ça ! Pour une belle femme ! … Rien à voir avec vous ! »

Les poings crispés, les yeux étincelants de rage, Kaori s'approcha du pirate restant et lui tapota sur l'épaule. Elle réprima son écœurement, à la vue de ces dents jaunâtre et de l'haleine répugnante qui se dégageait de sa bouche. L'homme hocha le menton, interrogateur.

-« Ouais ? »

-« Je peux vous emprunter ceci, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-elle en un large sourire, désignant par la même, l'objet qu'il tenait.

Trop soul pour réagir à la demande un peu spéciale de cette brunette, il grogna un oui et le lui tendit.

-« Merci mon brave. »

Elle se retourna et asséna un monumental coup de massue à son crétin de compagnon. Puis, redonnant son arme d'appoint à son propriétaire, elle attrapa fermement le col de la veste de Ryô et le tira en avant.

-« Il me semblait pourtant que c'était moi qui devait faire visiter les lieux » marmonna notre pitoyable pirate.

**Chapitre 19**

De nombreuses boutiques et les tavernes adjacentes longeaient la rue, éclairées de milles bougies. Le brouhaha général donnait une dimension vivante à cette ville pourtant modeste.

-« On va s'arrêter ici, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients. »

Kaori stoppa net. La longue empreinte que le corps de Ryô avait laissée sur son passage indiquait clairement qu'elle l'avait traîné sur une bonne centaine de mètres. Celui-ci, malgré les circonstances, s'était laissé porté, prenant même ses aises, jambes croisées, bras sur la poitrine.

A la vue de ce couple inédit, des badauds s'esclaffèrent. Un vieux bonhomme édenté, cracha sa chique et le héla sans plus de cérémonies.

-« Alors Ryô, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais à cette donzelle ? »

-« Rien justement… » Répondit l'intéressé un brin moqueur.

Trois femmes, outrageusement fardées, décolletés en avant, pouffèrent à ces mots.

Kaori vit rouge et le lâcha brusquement. Sa tête émit un bruit sourd au contact brutal du sol, mais Ryô, se redressant élégamment, se retourna vers elle et la fixa étrangement. Un fin sourire apparut en coin.

-« C'est ce que vous voulez, non ? »

La jeune femme, prise au dépourvue, ne put que balbutier :

-« Bien…bien sur ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

Malgré son espoir de rester digne, la légère teinte rosée qui colorait ses joues n'échappa point à la perspicacité de notre homme. Soudain mal à l'aise, il changea totalement de sujet de conversation. Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et s'exclama :

-« Cette auberge sera parfaite ! Mis à part le patron, on y mange pas mal et la patronne est dé-li-cieu-se. »

Un ricanement niais ponctua ses derniers mots.

Kaori leva la tête. L'enseigne se balançait doucement au gré du vent.

Le Cat's Eye !

En voilà un drôle de nom ?… n'était-ce point le nom d'une bande d'anciens voleurs qui sévissaient dans les mers du Sud ? Kaori haussa les épaules. Ce n'était certes pas l'heure de se remémorer l'Histoire.

La devanture était plutôt accueillante, et une bonne odeur flottait dans les airs. Elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir de suite pensé que Ryô l'emmènerait dans un endroit miteux, finalement, peut être avait-il des amis normaux…

Ryô avait déjà posé la main sur la poignée et il entra, sautillant d'impatience.

-« Mikiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

Kaori n'eut même pas le temps de voir Ryô plonger en avant, qu'il s'envola et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le mur d'en face. Médusée, elle suivit la trajectoire du regard et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Un énorme couteau avait traversé la veste de Ryô, à quelques centimètres de sa tête, et s'était fiché dans le mur. Vibrant encore sous l'impact, le manche rebondissait durement sur le crâne du misérable numéro 1 des pirates.

Cependant, celui-ci esquissa un sourire. Il s'extirpa aisément de sa position ridicule et avec une agilité déconcertante, il fit tournoyer la lame dans sa main.

-« Dis donc, face de poulpe ! Tu vises assez bien pour ton âge ! »

-« Je dirais que j'ai quelque peu raté mon coup, je visais bien plus bas ! »

Kaori s'affola. Elle tourna vivement la tête au son de cette voix caverneuse.

Que se passait-il ? Un ennemi ? Allaient-ils s'entretuer ? Ici ? Maintenant ?

Elle se figea à la vue de ce personnage à la constitution herculéenne. Immense, le crâne nu, ce dernier affichait une grimace qui semblait être un sourire.

Le regard de Kaori allait de cet homme à Ryô, de Ryô à cet homme. La peur s'infiltrait insidieusement dans ses veines…Ryô…

En une fraction de seconde, le regard de celui-ci prit une teinte métallique. D'un geste vif et assuré, il lança le couteau vers son propriétaire. Kaori retint son souffle et elle resta bouche bée lorsque ce dernier rattrapa facilement le couteau et, …le rangea tranquillement sous le comptoir.

-« Pfffff…Tu n'es qu'un amateur ! » grogna le géant.

Oubliant totalement les nouveaux venus, il recommença à essuyer la pile d'assiettes trônant devant lui.

-« Oui c'est ce qu'on dit quand on a la peur au ventre. »

-« Crétin. »

Ryô s'avança et passa devant la jeune femme, encore figée et déboussolée. Quelques corbeaux croassaient sous les boiseries de la demeure.

-« Kaori, voici Umibozu, dit Falcon ou encore Tête de pieuvre »

Une vieille poêle se fracassa sur son nez. Furieux, Ryô brandit un poing menaçant.

-« Hey, ça fait mal ! »

Kaori battit des paupières plusieurs fois afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

-« Vous vous connaissez ? » réussit-elle enfin à articuler.

-« Depuis de longues années ! … Quelque chose ne va pas Kaori ? Vous faites une drôle de tête ? Vous devriez peut être vous soulager un peu. C'est vrai qu'on a fait un long voyage. Les commodités sont là-bas. »

Kaori assimila chaque mot et, au fur et à mesure, elle sentit une colère noire l'envahir. Ainsi donc ! Monsieur Saeba lui proposait d'aller aux toilettes alors qu'elle croyait à sa mort imminente ! Vexée, frustrée et surtout furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir ressenti quelques sentiments envers cet odieux personnage, elle attrapa la poêle, et frappa avec une telle violence que Ryô se retrouva de nouveau encastrer au mur, là où son corps avait précédemment laissé quelques traces.

Posant l'ustensile de cuisine, transformée habilement en arme de destruction massive, sur la table la plus proche, la jeune femme s'approcha du patron de l'auberge. Sa nature courtoise la poussait à saluer son hôte.

-« Enchantée, monsieur Umibozu. »

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Nul n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il pouvait penser en cet instant. Son visage restait de marbre et un noir bandeau lui cachait les yeux.

Allant de surprises en surprises, Kaori décida de mettre de côté les civilités, et de laisser parler son instinct. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et regarda avec intérêt son interlocuteur.

-« Je m'appelle Kaori, Kaori Makimura. Vous avez une bien jolie auberge Monsieur Umibozu. »

Le géant tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

-« Falcon. »

-« D'accord, Falcon. Moi c'est Kaori » répondit-elle dans un large sourire.

Une étrange sensation de confiance envahit Kaori. Malgré la carrure effrayante d'Umibozu, elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour cet homme.

**Chapitre 20**

-« Falcon ? »

Une voix féminine s'éleva de l'arrière boutique et une belle brune apparut dans le chambranle de la porte de service.

-« Mikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

En une fraction de secondes, Ryô franchit l'espace les séparant et l'enserra dans ses bras. Bouche en avant, il bavait abondamment :

-« Un bisou pour nos retrouvailles ! »

Kaori se leva dans la ferme intention de le scalper vif.

Miki, visiblement habituée aux frasques de cet obsédé, affichait une moue de lassitude mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Tendant le bras et attrapant un plateau se trouvant sur le comptoir, elle le frappa tellement fort que l'objet se tordit sous le choc.

L'étonnement de Kaori dépassa son agacement. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, pour reprendre sa position assise, éberluée.

Puis un bras gigantesque saisit par le col un Ryô marqué au fer rouge. Celui-ci se retrouva en l'air, battant des pieds :

-« Lâche moi, gros lourdaud ! »

-« Ca suffit maintenant ! »

Falcon le posa, assez durement, sur un tabouret et Ryô croisa les bras de dépit.

-« Pffffff, c'est toujours pareil ! » marmonna-t-il.

-« Si tu ne faisais pas toujours l'idiot… »

Laissant les deux hommes se chamailler, Miki s'approcha de Kaori et fut touchée par l'innocence qui transparaissait dans ce regard. Un regard qui appelait à la générosité. Ayant voyagé en compagnie des pires êtres qu'elle ait pu connaître, ce regard l'interpellait. Elle lui adressa un franc sourire, un peu étonnée tout de même, que cette candide demoiselle accompagne un rustre comme Ryô.

-« Bonjour, je m'appelle Miki. Je suis la femme de Falcon et propriétaire de cet endroit. »

-« Enchantée. Mon nom est Kaori Makimura, mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Kaori.» répondit-elle, tout aussi en confiance avec cette inconnue, qu'avec son époux.

-« Vous êtes avec Ryô ? »

-« Euh…oui…enfin non ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de côtoyer des gens aussi …dissipés.» ajouta-t-elle en désignant du menton l'accusé qui astiquait le crâne d'Umibozu ; lequel essayait de reprendre son chiffon volé, prêt à employer la force si nécessaire.

Miki étouffa un rire, mais lui lança un clin d'œil complice.

-« Je vois que vous le connaissez bien. »

Le regard qu'elles échangèrent scella leur amitié naissante. Puis, Miki, ayant remarqué l'état pitoyable des vêtements de Kaori, lui proposa de se rafraîchir.

-« Laissons les hommes se débrouiller et venez avec moi Kaori. Vous avez l'air d'avoir fait un long et dangereux périple. Je devrais pouvoir vous dénicher quelques affaires qui vous iront très bien. »

Kaori se regarda des pieds à la tête et force était pour elle de constater que son allure laissait fortement à désirer.

Sa robe, déchirée, maculée de terre et de sang, n'était certes pas un signe de fraîcheur évident. Pourtant, elle refusait de profiter de la bienfaisance de cette douce inconnue.

-« Je vous en remercie mais je vais me débrouiller pour … »

Miki ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Déjà, elle avait prit son bras et l'entraînait à sa suite.

-« Je n'accepterais aucune rebuffades, ni excuses. » dit-elle dans un large sourire.

Elle la fit entrer dans une salle d'eau spécialement aménagée. Une modeste baignoire faites de lattes en bois, se trouvait dans la pièce. A quelques pas, un grand seau d'eau était suspendu au-dessus d'un foyer incandescent. Elle lui fit signe de prendre place et de faire toute à son aise. Puis, se dirigeant vers l'âtre, Miki engagea la conversation, impatiente d'en savoir un peu plus.

-« Kaori ? Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

-« A condition qu'on se tutoie. »

-« J'en suis heureuse. Comment se fait-il que tu sois avec Ryô ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être une mercenaire… »

-« C'est une longue et triste histoire et je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer avec ça. »

Kaori baissa la tête et se tritura les doigts nerveusement. Immédiatement, Miki ressentit toute la souffrance émaner de cette âme tourmentée. Sa peine guida son cœur. Oubliant en cet instant qu'elle ne la connaissait que depuis dix minutes à peine, elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'enserra avec toute sa tendresse.

-« Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-« Merci infiniment Miki. » sanglota Kaori, émue par tant d'attentions.

-« Raconte moi. »

Et Kaori relata tous les événements qui l'avaient conduite à suivre Ryô jusqu'à Tortuga. Le voyage sur le navire de son frère : Hideyuki... Sa rencontre fortuite avec Ryô. Sa capture. L'abordage du vaisseau par la flotte de Kaibara... Le meurtre de son frère... Ryô qui la protège… Sa décision de le suivre et de faire front à ces pirates ! Leur échappée en mer…Le manque total d'orientation de ce marin d'eau douce ! Et leur venue sur cette île.

Captivée par cette histoire, les sentiments de Miki envers la jeune femme se renforcèrent. Ryô allait devoir TRES bien se conduire avec elle !

**Chapitre 21**

Kaori s'était laissé tenter par un bon bain et après quelques instants de délassement, elle se rhabillait avec l'aide de sa nouvelle amie. Celle-ci lui avait apporté une belle robe d'un vert profond. Une robe sans fioritures mais qui soulignait terriblement les formes séduisantes de la jeune femme. Le léger décolleté mettait en valeur son cou gracile et son visage semblait plus reposé.

Avide d'en connaître plus, Kaori lui demanda :

-« Et toi Miki, quelle est ton histoire ? »

Miki s'assit et un magnifique sourire l'illumina.

-« Mon histoire ? …C'est Falcon… Avec sa troupe de mercenaires, il m'a recueilli quand j'étais enfant et j'ai été élevée dans ce monde de soldats. J'ai eu une enfance un peu particulière, dira-t-on. Mais malgré tout, j'étais heureuse car j'étais auprès de lui. Néanmoins, la vie nous a séparé. Falcon voulait une existence bien meilleure pour moi. Il n'avait pas compris que mon bonheur c'était celui que je vivrais avec lui. Je l'ai recherché et … voilà ! »

-« Et maintenant vous travaillez ici tous les deux ? »

-« Les choses les plus simples sont les plus importantes. Et puis, après avoir pas mal bourlingué, nous voulions prendre notre retraite, et savourer le simple fait d'être encore en vie. Même si nous croyons à la justice, quelque qu'elle soit, elle n'est pas toujours belle à voir. »

Kaori resta stupéfaite. Miki, cette si belle femme, qui semblait si douce et si attentionnée, une guerrière ! Non, décidément, les amis de Ryô ne faisaient certes pas parti des gens qu'on pourrait appeler « normaux », mais Kaori se contrefichait pas mal de leur passé. Tout lui indiquait que ces deux personnes étaient admirables et elle se sentait bien en leur présence. Elle se doutait pourtant, que tous ces gens appartenant à ce milieu très fermé, n'étaient pas comme eux.

Et Ryô ? D'où venait-il ? Est-ce qu'il oeuvrait pour le bien depuis toujours ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Plus elle y pensait et plus elle brûlait de curiosité. Elle se décida, profitant de leur intimité, pour interroger sa nouvelle amie.

-« Miki ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu connais Ryô depuis longtemps ? »

-« Je ne peux pas dire que je connaisse vraiment Ryô. J'ai appris à le cerner mais il est très difficile de comprendre ce qui l'anime. »

-« Il a toujours été un pirate ? »

-« Oui, d'après ce que je sais. Falcon l'a connu il y a très longtemps. Ils naviguaient sur des bateaux différents à l'époque, mais à présent et malgré les apparences, ils sont amis.»

-« … »

-« C'est un homme bien…si on prend la peine de s'y attarder » ajouta Miki d'un air complice.

-« Oh mais je demandais ça juste par curiosité ! »

L'air faussement dégagé qu'affichait Kaori ne trompa pas son amie qui en devinait bien davantage.

Miki regarda du coin de l'œil la jeune femme. Ce qui la préoccupait le plus, et qu'elle n'osa point lui avouer, ce n'est pas tant l'intérêt que portait celle-ci à Ryô mais plutôt le comportement étrange de celui-ci envers Kaori.

Comment un homme comme Ryô qui n'avait eu que des liaisons sulfureuses et qui vivait en narguant la mort chaque jour un peu plus, pouvait, en ces circonstances, prendre Kaori sous son aile.

Etait-ce ce regard ? Avait-il, lui aussi, été touché par cette bonté naturelle ?

Un large sourire éclaira son visage et prenant Kaori par le bras, elle claironna joyeusement :

-« Maintenant, on va préparer un dîner royal ! »

Tout en finissant d'essuyer la vaisselle, Falcon en était arrivé à la même conclusion que sa chère femme.

Intrigué, il se pencha vers Ryô, qui sirotait tranquillement un café, en face de lui.

Celui-ci releva la tête, et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le nez de Falcon se trouvait à quelques millimètres du sien.

Puis, jouant le jeu, il se rapprocha et lui murmura :

-« Dis donc gueule d'amour, on peut savoir pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ? Aurais-tu changé de bord ? »

Satisfait de sa réplique, Ryô ricana et pointant un index sur le géant, il continua sur sa lancée :

-« Désolé beau brun, mais tu n'es pas mon genre. »

Falcon, coutumier du fait, se redressa et dédaigna répondre à ce genre d'âneries. Puis, fixant Ryô, il demanda, tout de go :

-« Ce n'est pas ton habitude de devenir l'ange gardien d'une jeune demoiselle en détresse…enfin, en dehors de ton travail. »

Le sourire, quelque peu effrayant d'Umibozu, indiquait clairement que celui-ci le taquinait ouvertement. Bien qu'aveugle, ces sens et son intuition ne le trahissaient que rarement.

Piqué au vif, Ryô afficha un air outragé.

-« Parce que tu appelles ça une demoiselle en détresse ? Elle sait très bien se débrouiller toute seule, et à part prendre mon crâne pour cible régulièrement, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais l'aider ! Si Kaibara n'était pas intervenu, jamais je n'aurais accepté qu'une telle furie m'accompagne ! »

Falcon éclata d'un rire tonitruant, qui surprit tellement Ryô, qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse.

-« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, mou du bulbe ! » vociféra-t-il.

-« Rien. »

-« Comment ça « rien » ? C'est une réponse ça : « rien » ? Mon pauvre Falcon, à force d'exposer ton crâne au soleil, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il avait eu la réponse à sa question. Satisfait, il commença à laver le comptoir, sans adresser le moindre intérêt pour Ryô, la discussion étant pour lui, définitivement close. Mais Ryô, réalisant qu'il en avait peut être trop dit pour paraître plausible, continua à se justifier.

-« Oh je sais bien à quoi tu penses ! Mais il n'en est rien ! Qui pourrait s'intéresser à une femme aussi revêche et aussi mal fagotée, hein ? »

Agitant frénétiquement les mains, pensant donner du poids à ses arguments peu crédibles, Ryô ne prit pas la peine d'écouter son sixième sens ; un élément pourtant crucial : Miki et Kaori étaient de retour parmi eux.

**Chapitre 22**

La tension qui envahit soudainement l'espace était palpable.

-« Je ne vous permet pas ! Espèce de … »

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, et sa colère éclata. Kaori prit la première chose qui se trouvait à portée de main et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce.

L'antique grappin en fer, qui était suspendu au mur et qui donnait un charme tout particulier à l'auberge, s'envola, et Ryô se tassa d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres sur son siège, la tête coincée entre les deux pattes à barbules.

-« Tiens ! Qu'est-qu'j'te disais , hein ? Une vraie tigresse ! » Se plaignit-il à Falcon.

-« Ca te remettra les idées en place ! » lança Miki, amusée par leurs réactions et surtout sidérée de voir Ryô se laisser domestiquer aussi facilement.

-« Tous contre moi » pleurnicha celui-ci.

Miki rejoignit son mari et lui prit le bras.

-« Chéri, nous avons préparé le repas. Kaori cuisine divinement bien. »

-« Pfffff….. »

Pas besoin de l'avoir vu pour savoir qui était à l'origine de cette contestation plus ou moins discrète.

-« Un problème Ryô ? » lança Miki d'un regard noir.

-« Non non ! J'ai rien dit moi ! J'ai faim ! » Répondit-il, tout innocent qu'il était.

Falcon ferma l'établissement, et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Bénéficiant de quelques minutes avant de se mettre à table, Ryô en profita pour faire une toilette rapide mais efficace. Des affaires de rechange se trouvaient toujours chez ses amis et il put enfin troquer ses habits poussiéreux pour une tenue plus digne.

Quand il apparut au chambranle de la porte, Kaori tenta tant bien que mal à réprimer ses accès de rougeur incontrôlés. Rasé de près, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux aciers lui donnaient une prestance et un charisme inattendus.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement, tombant une fois de plus sous le charme.

Réunis autour des mets fumants, la discussion allait bon train. Une soirée agréable en fin de compte. Kaori se surprit même à rire de bon cœur avec ses nouveaux compagnons et Ryô pouvait être une compagnie très plaisante.

Toutefois, à la fin du repas, Falcon repoussa les couverts loin devant lui et posa ses coudes sur la table.

-« Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses. Tu as parlé de Kaibara tout à l'heure, raconte !»

Ryô recula sa chaise et, bras croisés sur la poitrine, il allongea ses jambes, prenant ses aises. Rien à voir avec l'obsédé latent ou le maniaque névrosé en manque perpétuel de sexe, il affichait maintenant un air sombre, grave.

-« Que vas-tu faire au sujet de Kaibara ? » reprit Falcon.

-« Ce à quoi tu penses. » répondit Ryô en un sourire.

-« Tu es fou ou bien inconscient ? »

-« Ni l'un, ni l'autre…ou bien les deux. »

Falcon et Ryô se toisèrent longuement avant que ne s'emporte Kaori, frustrée de ne rien comprendre à leur dialogue.

-« Mais de quoi parlez vous à la fin ? »

-« Kaori. »

Lorsque Ryô fixa la jeune femme, elle fut surprise de voir autant d'émotions traverser son regard. Troublée, elle l'écouta docilement.

-« Kaibara est tout proche, reprit Ryô. Et il n'est pas ici par hasard. Même sa folie n'est pas un hasard. Je dois y aller. Savoir ce qu'il se trame. »

-« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » demanda sérieusement Miki

-« Et bien tout d'abord, il me faut un bateau. Assez petit pour un équipage restreint, et rapide.»

-« Rien que ça ? Et où comptes-tu le trouver, ton bateau miracle ?» lança Falcon légèrement ironique.

-« Mais, ils ont ce qu'il faut à la garde royale. » répondit Ryô, énigmatique.

Un bref silence s'installa. Miki s'exclama, abasourdie :

-« L'armée ? Un navire de l'armée ? »

-« Oui, Saeko a une petite dette envers moi. » grogna notre pirate rancunier.

-« Et après ? »

Ryô baissa la tête et passa une main dans sa nuque. Puis, s'étirant les bras, il bailla fortement.

-« Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Dis, tu voudrais pas qu'on continue cette conversation demain ? Je tombe de sommeil et, à tort de ne pouvoir profiter de cette soirée pour courir les jupons, il y a plein de jolies femmes qui n'attendent que moi dans mes songes. »

-« Elles sont TOUJOURS dans tes rêves ! » tonitrua Falcon, montrant ainsi son accord de suspendre la discussion.

-« Tu n'y connais rien de toute façon ! »

-« Et puis, tu vas devoir réfréner tes pulsions car tu partageras le même toit avec une dame, cette nuit. »

Ryô se figea. Ses traits déformés par l'irritation, se transformèrent en un rictus trop familier.

-« Une dame ? »

Il se tourna vers Miki, les yeux exorbités.

-« Miki-Chan ! »

-« Pas elle, crétin ! »

Un poing énorme s'abattit sur sa tête. Ryô se massa le cuir chevelu et lança un air mauvais dans la direction d'Umibozu en signe de mécontentement. Fâché, il lui demanda :

-« Bah qui d'autre alors, petit malin ? »

-« Kaori ! Triple buse ! »

Ryô resta bouche bée.

-« Kaori ? Une dame ? »

Une larme perla au coin de son œil, quand les dents de la fourchette de Dame Kaori se plantèrent dans sa cuisse.

-« La prochaine fois, je vises plus haut. » susurra-t-elle, menaçante.

Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair.

**Chapitre 23**

Sous l'œil médusé de Miki, Falcon déclara, d'un ton sans appel :

-« Et tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il suffise que tu claques des doigts pour que tu aies tout le confort ! Nous n'avons que la grange a vous proposé. Aucune chambre n'est disponible… Fallait prévenir. »

-« Prévenir ? Comment ? En perroquet voyageur ? » hurla Ryô.

-« Si tu n'es pas content, sois sur que je préfèrerais que tu dormes ailleurs ! »

Ryô ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la referma bien vite, terriblement agacé de ne pouvoir répliquer. Il avait trop envie de dormir dans un bon lit douillet, pour envisager la perspective de coucher dehors. Et chez Falcon, ils seraient en sécurité. Ronchon, il capitula.

Miki leur fournit lampes et couvertures nécessaires, et laissa une Kaori cramoisie et un Ryô bougon, dans la grange annexe. Rejoignant son mari, elle lui demanda :

-« Tu es méchant Falcon. On aurait pu les héberger… »

-« Je ne suis pas aussi trouble-fête que ça ! … Et ils ont assez fait de casse ici ! » Grogna-t-il.

Miki étouffa un rire devant la mine embarrassée de son époux ; une manière comme une autre pour son mari, de s'expliquer : une petite mise au point ne leur ferait effectivement pas de mal.

Kaori était épuisée et cette ultime épreuve lui semblait de trop. Quant à Ryô, apparemment nullement embarrassé, il jeta négligemment sa veste sur le sol et enleva ses bottes poussiéreuses. Puis, sans demander son reste, il s'allongea sur la paille et, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, il ferma les yeux.

Voyant que son compagnon était décidé à s'endormir de suite, et non pas tenter de fâcheuses plaisanteries de mauvais goût, elle prit le parti de s'installer confortablement, afin de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cette soirée, elle l'avait appréciée et elle se sentait apaisée.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'affaira à étendre la couverture et à façonner une couche douillette, Ryô profita qu'elle l'ignorait totalement, pour s'attarder quelque peu sur sa silhouette… Lorgner serait peut être un mot un peu plus juste…

Dieu, qu'elle était belle ! Tout comme sur le bateau de Makimura. Cette fois où il avait pu la toucher,…la sentir…

Une délicieuse chaleur se répandit en lui.

Conscient de cette réaction un peu trop vive à son goût, il posa sa main sur son visage et se rabroua mentalement : chasser ces images qui commençaient à affluer en masse dans son cerveau en ébullition et à titiller son imagination libidineuse. Elle était quand même bien roulée !

…

Ses pensées se voilèrent d'une étrange émotion. Il n'avait aucunes attaches à cette vie bassement matérielle. Toute son existence à survivre et à essayer de comprendre pourquoi la vie valait la peine d'être vécue !

Mais, depuis l'arrivée de ce petit bout de femme, si innocente et si forte à la fois, ce raz-de-marée, rien ne lui avait semblé si éclatant. Avait-il déjà connu une soirée si agréable ? Avait-il déjà vu un sourire si magnifique ? Avait-il vraiment envie qu'elle s'en aille ?

Noyé sous un torrent de sentiments contradictoires, il ne put réprimer une vague de tendresse à l'égard de sa Kaori.

Sa Kaori ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pris un mauvais coup sur la tête ? Pas étonnant après avoir passé ces dernières heures en compagnie de cette bonne femme !

Prenant cette très mauvaise excuse comme exutoire, il mit sur le compte de ses nombreux traumatismes, ces excès d'émotivité. Il allait respecter sa promesse : remettre Kaori entre de bonnes mains et c'est tout !

Déterminé à ne plus laisser ces mièvreries l'envahir, son sens pragmatique reprit le dessus.

Il avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme était terriblement séduisante dans cette jolie robe. Pour sur ! Il l'avait suffisamment détaillée du coin de l'œil, tout le long de la soirée. Mais, et d'une, ce serait mettre ses nerfs, et son mokkori, à rude épreuve, et de deux, cette tenue ne serait pas du tout pratique pour ce qui les attendait ces prochains jours. Aussi, tout aussi conscient de devoir lui faire de la peine, il se jeta à l'eau :

-« Kaori. »

-« Oui ? »

Kaori se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

-« Faudra penser à enlever ce déguisement. » lança-t-il.

-« Quel déguisement ? »

-« Les robes, c'est pour les femmes du monde. Et d'une, ce serait mettre les nerfs des marins à rude épreuve, de vous voir afficher de la sorte, et de deux, cette tenue ne serait pas du tout pratique pour ce qu'il nous attend ces prochains jours. »

Il débita ces mots comme une leçon bien apprise. Sur qu'il savait que le châtiment n'en serait que plus grand.

Mais finalement, il n'avait rien dit de méchant, non ?

CENSURE

**Chapitre 24**

Lorsque Ryô s'extirpa du plancher, sous quelques kilos de mobiliers divers, les brins de paille voletant ici et là, les hématomes et les bosses avaient déjà déformés une grande partie de son visage.

Il se dégagea d'un tabouret coincé sur sa tête et grimaça de douleur. L'un des barreaux avait suffisamment effleuré son bras, pour réveiller son ancienne blessure.

Kaori s'en aperçut aussitôt et toute sa colère se dissipa. Confuse et inquiète, elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

-« Relevez votre manche, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Au son de cette voix si douce, Ryô cessa toutes jérémiades et se laissa faire docilement. Habile et délicate, elle examina la cicatrice et refit le pansement.

-« Heureusement, elle ne s'est pas rouverte…Je…Je suis désolée… »

Une intimité fugace s'installa entre eux. Aucun des deux n'osait affronter le regard de l'autre. Les quelques secondes de complicité silencieuse s'envolèrent, laissant place à un certain malaise.

-« Offffff ! C'est rien ! N'en parlons plus. » Répondit Ryô, subitement gêné par tant d'attention.

Doucement, il se dégagea de cette proximité dangereuse, et entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans leur petit coin.

Kaori, encore embarrassée, fit de même, consciente que cela leur permettrait de reprendre leurs esprits.

Finalement ce grand dadais n'était pas foncièrement qu'un dépravé bordélique. Qui pouvait bien prétendre connaître les pensées de cet homme si énigmatique ?

La nostalgie emplit son cœur. Elle pensa à son frère... Il avait connu Ryô lui aussi…

Puis, soudain, un détail lui revint en mémoire.

-« Ryô ? »

-« Ryô Saeba, l'Etalon des mers, oui, c'est moi !»

Esquissant un sourire, Kaori continua sur sa lancée :

-« Vous avez travaillé ensemble, vous et mon frère. Alors, pourquoi vous a-t-il fait prisonnier sur notre bateau ?»

Ryô, sans cesser d'aplatir énergiquement la paille quelque peu récalcitrante, lui répondit sur un ton amusé.

-« Il n'aurait pas été raisonnable et très discret, pour un pirate et un ancien garde royal, de rejoindre la civilisation côte à côte à la barre. Par contre, simuler une évasion juste avant de débarquer, ça, déjà, c'était plus dans nos cordes. »

Hideyuki…C'était bien lui ça ! … Son frère…Comme il lui manquait …

La bonne humeur de Kaori s'évanouit. Baissant la tête, elle fit de gros efforts pour ravaler la vague de tristesse qui la submergeait.

Un bras protecteur se posa sur ses épaules. Ryô se tenait à côté d'elle et d'un geste de la main lui montra le résultat de ses efforts : les couvertures formaient deux lits douillets prêts à accueillir, pour une nuit des plus exquises, le plus harassé des hommes.

Aucun mot réconfortant ne fut émis, pourtant une douce sérénité s'empara de la jeune femme.

Ils s'installèrent tout deux, à bonne distance néanmoins, l'un de l'autre.

-« Et je vous interdis de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un orteil ! » prévint Kaori.

-« Sachez ma chère, que dans un lit, je bouge autre chose qu'un simple orteil. »

-« Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers vicieux. »

-« Oh mais vous ne risquez rien ! Ca c'est certain ! Ahhhhh … Si seulement Yoko était là…une bien gentille fille Yoko… »

-« Si seulement vous pouviez vous taire ! » grommela Kaori, vexée.

-« Ohlala quelle rabat-joie ! De toute façon, vous n'avez rien en commun avec Yoko !»

Ryô se prit un seau sur le coin du nez.

-« Allez retrouvez votre Yoko et laissez moi dormir ! Je ne suis pas à votre goût ? Et bien, sachez que j'en suis ravie ! »

Kaori lui tourna le dos, et s'emmitoufla dans une chaude couverture. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Malgré ces accès d'orgueil, elle le savait : elle n'était sûrement pas aussi jolie que toutes ces femmes coquettes et raffinées du monde. Cette robe, ce n'était pas pour elle. Il avait raison. Elle avait accepté de le suivre, il fallait donc suivre ses règles. Quelle idiote ! Bien sur qu'il serait impossible de se défendre correctement avec cette tenue ! Et puis, les robes sont pour les femmes du monde et elle … elle ne serait jamais l'une d'elles…

Sa vie avait changé. Elle était maintenant au côté d'un pirate redoutable, vivant dans les ténèbres, et son nom figurait sur la liste noire du Commandeur Kaibara.

Qu'avait dit Ryô au dîner ? « Même la folie de Kaibara n'était pas le fruit du hasard »… Cela voulait-il dire que Ryô connaissait bien ce monstre ?

Oubliant ses complexes et son manque cruel de confiance en elle, Kaori voulait, plus que tout, s'investir totalement dans sa nouvelle existence. Déterminée à en avoir le cœur net, elle se demanda néanmoins comment aborder le sujet sans paraître trop indiscrète.

**Chapitre 25**

Quelques minutes passèrent, silencieuses et impassibles.

-« Ryô ? »

Sa voix se fit tellement douce et timide, qu'il crut déjà rêver. Il ouvrit cependant les yeux et tenta un rapide coup d'œil vers la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-« Mmm ? »

-« Vous avez l'air de bien connaître ce Kaibara, je me trompes ? »

Le choix était facile : lui répondre qu'effectivement Kaibara était une vieille connaissance et s'en tenir là, ou bien lui avouer toute la vérité. Seulement, pour Ryô, déballer sa vie passée et ses sentiments, n'étaient pas chose commune !

Pourtant…

-«Oui, c'est vrai. Je connais assez bien Kaibara… C'est lui qui m'a recueilli et élevé comme son propre fils. »

Kaori ouvrit grand les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Le père adoptif de Ryô ? Elle ne savait que dire, que penser.

De longues secondes s'égrenèrent. Puis, Kaori se retourna et toisa Ryô comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Ce dernier se tenait sur le dos, yeux mi-clos, fixant un point imaginaire au plafond.

Lui seul aurait pu décrire la très sensuelle, et imaginaire, danseuse, qui se trémoussait sur les solides poutres du toit. Mais, malgré son obsession, somme toute légitime pour l'Etalon des mers, il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même; au plus profond de son être, son âme immergeait dans un océan de tristesse... Celui qui restait l'ultime solution des désespérés, celui qui terrifiait les criminels, celui qu'on nommait City Hunter, Le pirate numéro 1 n'était néanmoins, qu'un homme. Et un imperceptible sentiment d'espoir se terrait quelque part, l'espoir de connaître le repos de l'âme.

Son père, il l'avait aimé et l'aimait toujours. Kaibara…Jadis, il avait combattu vaillamment dans les factions rebelles. Le temps où il avait recueilli un enfant naufragé et élevé comme son propre fils. Il lui avait tout enseigné : l'art de la guerre et de la piraterie. Et puis… la cupidité et la folie l'avaient emporté.

Kaibara resterait son père, lui seul pouvait mettre un terme à cette démence. Le coin de son œil brilla étrangement.

A la grande surprise de Ryô, le tirant immédiatement de ses rêveries, la jeune femme se leva et vint se placer près de lui. Pensant qu'il serait risqué de rester allongé au côté de cette brune fascinante, il l'imita et ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte, assis contre le pan de mur.

L'agréable odeur du foin entreposé embaumait la pièce. Assez petite, divers objets s'y amoncelaient, disposés méticuleusement à leur place respective. Au coin à droite, se trouvait une petite forge et une multitude d'outils pendaient au mur. Quelques poignards, nouvellement façonnés, trônaient sur le plan de travail, près d'un large bac rempli d'eau.

Kaori survolait les lieux, croyant qu'en se faisant, elle pourrait réfléchir plus posément à la situation.

Au loin, deux stalles, propres et soigneusement entretenues, servaient à entreposer tonneaux et matériel relatif à la marine: voile, gouvernail, canon…

Canon ! Pour sur, que les tonneaux contenaient plusieurs explosifs et grenades ! Ce détail la ramena aussitôt à la réalité.

Ryô n'avait connu que déboires et infortune. Elevé par un pirate sanguinaire, Ryô Saeba n'en était pas moins un justicier hors la loi, redouté de tous… Quel chemin avait-il du parcourir pour arriver à ne pas sombrer ! Avait-il connu, ne serait-ce qu'une once d'humanisme, dans son enfance ?

Si Kaibara avait été son tuteur, il est évident, qu'à l'époque où il était encore un petit garçon, Ryô a du aimer cet homme. Malgré tout, un père, aux yeux de son enfant, reste l'homme à aimer…C'était bien une larme qu'elle avait donc entraperçue…

Son cœur se serra, mue par une irrépressible envie de le réconforter et de lui prouver son soutien, elle prit la parole.

-« Je suis désolée Ryô. Vous n'avez pas du être très heureux dans votre vie. Bien sur, il m'est difficile d'imaginer qu'il existe un monde aussi noir où vous avez vécu… »

Puis, mettant un doigt sur la bouche, en signe de réflexion intense, elle ajouta :

-« Ca expliquerait bien des choses sur votre comportement. »

La tête de Ryô s'affaissa, se sentant brimé une fois de plus. Mais jamais Ryô n'avait connu ce sentiment, cette sensation de se sentir apprécié pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Cette jeune femme, malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait maintenant un peu de son histoire, n'avait pas pris ses jambes à son cou et ne l'avait pas fui. Non, au contraire…

-« Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir connu ses parents. Je connais cette tristesse et cette solitude. Je ne vous serais peut être pas d'une grande utilité mais je serais quand même là. »

Kaori gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Son courage était suffisant pour prononcer ces quelques paroles, mais le regarder dans les yeux …

Dos au mur, côte à côte, Ryô la dominait largement d'une tête. A aucun moment, Kaori n'avait la possibilité de voir à quel point ces paroles l'avait touché, ému. Passant un bras autour des épaules de sa partenaire, Ryô l'attira à lui, et déposa un baiser furtif dans ses cheveux.

-« Merci Kaori. »

Plus aucun mots, plus de phrases ne troublèrent les lieux et le silence apaisant. Cramoisie, mais profitant de ce bien être, la jeune femme s'endormit finalement sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

**Chapitre 26**

Lorsque Kaori se réveilla le lendemain, elle mit quelques secondes avant de se remémorer le pourquoi du comment elle se trouvait dans cette grange, sur la paille, à côté de Ryô… Puis, sa première réaction fut de regarder si elle était encore habillée. Dieu sait de quoi il était capable celui-là ! Mais elle portait toujours les vêtements gracieusement offerts par Miki et, de plus, Ryô se trouvait à quelques mètres, ronflant et bavant.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui, dans l'intention de le tirer de son sommeil : du travail les attendait !

Elle se pencha vers lui et le héla doucement.

-« Ryô. »

-« Zzzzzzzzz »

-« Ryô ! »

-« Mmmmmmm... Ami ? »

Kaori fit la moue. Ami, Yoko, Saeko… quel obsédé ! Mains sur les hanches, en signe d'impatience évidente, elle tenta une ultime tentative.

-« Ryô ! »

Mais celui-ci marmonna un « Nooon ! Pas taper ! Méchante Kaori !» Puis, il se saisit d'une botte de paille et l'embrassa goulûment.

-« Kazumi… »

Kaori émit un grognement sourd. D'un coup de seau bien placé, la tête de Ryô s'enfonça beaucoup plus profondément dans la paille.

Quand il entendit la porte de la grange se fermer violemment, signe que Kaori s'était résigné à le laisser se dépêtrer tout seul, Ryô se dégagea le visage. Crachant quelques brins d'herbe séchée, il se mit sur le dos, le sourire aux lèvres, charmé par la candeur de la jeune femme.

Ne savait-elle donc pas qu'il était bien imprudent de réveiller un pirate endormi ? En d'autres lieux, en d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas hésité à utiliser son poignard, lequel restait toujours à portée de main. Au lieu de cela, il maniait divinement bien les sarcasmes… mais c'était si tentant de la taquiner et si facile de la mettre en colère. Et puis, Dieu sait comment elle aurait réagi face à sa condition physique du matin, le mokkori pur mâle 100 Etalon !

Il décida de s'octroyer encore quelques minutes avant de la rejoindre au Cat's Eye.

Entendant la porte de service s'ouvrir, Miki se retourna et adressa son plus beau sourire à Kaori.

-« Bonjour Kaori, bien dormie ? »

-« Bonjour Miki. Oui, très bien, merci. »

Miki lui servit un café pendant que celle-ci jetait un coup d'œil curieux à la population qui envahissait la salle.

-« Un navire a débarqué d'Amérique cette nuit, c'est pour cela qu'il y autant de monde. On est débordé depuis ce matin... A moins que ce soit du au fait que Falcon est parti faire des courses… »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Sans la présence de Falcon, les clients étaient peut être un peu moins impressionnés…

Ici et là, les membres de l'équipage, mangeaient ou discutaient à bâtons rompus sur le bateau le plus rapide des mers ou sur le nœud le plus solide... D'autres se contentaient de se reposer au coin d'une table, ou bien riaient en jouant aux cartes. Malgré l'heure matinale et leur fatigue évidente, les pirates semblaient assoiffés et n'hésitaient pas à demander des chopes de vin ou de bière. Mais l'ambiance restait légère et sans anicroches.

La clochette tinta et la porte du Cat's Eye s'ouvrit, faisant place à un homme de grande prestance. Habillé d'un pantalon clair, sur des bottes que très légèrement poussiéreuses, et d'une redingote d'un noir profond, il se dégageait de cet inconnu un charisme fascinant. Un large baudrier de cuir lui ceignait la poitrine, et le fourreau de son sabre se balançait contre sa cuisse. Fixés à sa ceinture, se trouvaient un pistolet et des réserves de poudre.

Malgré son élégance, il semblait évident, de par ses effets et de par sa décontraction, qu'il faisait partie intégrante de ce monde. A aucun moment, il ne fit cas des dizaines de pirates présents. Le contraste avec ces hommes usés par tant d'années de voyages périlleux, était saisissant.

Le nouveau venu jeta un regard circulaire et son regard se posa sur Kaori.

-« Waouuuwwwwwwwwwwww ! »

Kaori assista à un étrange spectacle : l'homme, qui avait jusque là montré une assurance certaine dans sa démarche, se mit à sautiller sur la pointe des pieds, dans sa direction.

Il se planta juste devant elle, l'œil malicieux. Puis prenant délicatement la main de la jeune femme, il lui murmura :

-« Quel honneur de trouver sur mon chemin l'éclat d'une telle beauté. »

D'une galanterie, peut être un peu excessive, il s'agenouilla et effleura d'un baiser sa paume.

Kaori en resta muette, trop éberluée et si peu habituée à ces marques d'attention d'un gentleman.

Lorsqu'il se releva, prenant tout son temps pour apprécier les courbes alléchantes de la jeune femme qui se dessinaient devant ses yeux, il planta son regard dans celui de Kaori et enleva son chapeau.

-« Mick Angel pour vous servir, gente damoiselle. »

Deux mèches blondes balayèrent son front, et ses cheveux tombaient courts sur sa nuque, en une fine tresse.

Un sourire éclatant illuminait son visage. Et Kaori se perdit quelques instants dans ses yeux clairs.

S'approchant tout près de la jeune femme, qui semblait tétanisée, il lui murmura :

-« Je crois que je suis déjà tombé amoureux de vous, belle inconnue. »

**Chapitre 27**

Kaori, rougissant sur le coup de l'émotion, rassembla néanmoins ses esprits et posa ses mains sur le torse de son prétendant, l'empêchant ainsi de se coller à elle.

Ce dernier, bouche en avant, quémandait un petit baiser, ses traits figés en une grimace devenue trop familière.

Les sourcils froncés, Kaori commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Miki, tout d'abord surprise et inquiète par l'arrivée fracassante de cet individu, esquissa un petit sourire, confiante : l'énergie que pouvait déployer Kaori en ces circonstances n'était plus à prouver, les multiples bosses, qu'arborait Ryô, en étaient la preuve flagrante.

La scène, aussi insignifiante pour qui que ce soit dans la salle, à part bien évidemment nos trois protagonistes, fut soudain le centre de toute l'attention.

Une tension particulièrement menaçante envahit la pièce.

Mick, l'œil vif et les sens aiguisés, lâcha la jeune femme et recula aussitôt. Un sifflement fendit l'air et un énorme couteau se figea dans le bois du comptoir, là où se trouvait la main de ce dernier quelques instants auparavant.

Ryô se tenait appuyé au chambranle de la porte, bras croisés, le regard noir.

-« Excuse-moi, ça m'a échappé… » Finit-il par dire.

Miki attira Kaori afin de l'éloigner, tandis que Mick dégainait son épée.

Ryô s'approcha et fit de même. Les deux hommes se tinrent face à face, épée contre épée. Les rires et les bavardages firent place au silence, soudain pesant.

Le combat s'engagea. Les lames sifflèrent et s'entrechoquèrent.

Les clients de l'auberge ébauchèrent des sourires carnassiers, à l'affût du dénouement. Une distraction comme une autre dans cette ville habituée aux règlements de compte et autres bagarres d'ivrogne.

Kaori était pétrifiée. Elle avait déjà vu Ryô à l'œuvre et la réputation du pirate numéro 1 n'était certes plus à faire, mais Mick Angel parait les coups avec une facilité déconcertante.

Les acclamations du public montèrent d'un ton lorsque les deux adversaires se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, fer contre fer. Mais Ryô repoussa habilement les attaques de son assaillant.

De nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Aucun des deux ne semblait être déconcerté par leur force et leur agilité respectives.

Miki, qui avait rejoint Kaori de l'autre côté du comptoir, la tenait fermement par le poignet, de peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'insensé. Celle-ci semblait très angoissée.

Le combat reprit de plus belle, montrant ainsi qu'ils n'avaient pas déployé encore toute leur ressource.

Ryô attaqua, Mick baissa la tête et contrecarrait déjà. La lame fusa au dessus de sa tête.

-« Cent pièces d'or sur Angel ! », -« Deux cents sur Saeba ! » Lancèrent les marins en manque d'excitation.

Mais aucun des deux ne prêtaient attention à leurs hurlements.

Kaori retint son souffle, Mick lançait un autre assaut, mais Ryô sauta agilement, et atterrit sur l'une des tables.

Les joueurs de poker virent leur partie tourner court, leur carte volant au gré du jeu de jambe de Saeba.

Mick fit de même. Les coups d'épée reprirent de plus belle, chacun bondissant de table en chaise.

Ryô sauta sur le sol, près de la porte d'entrée, et lança un sourire énigmatique à son adversaire. Celui-ci prit son élan, s'accrocha au lustre, dont les bougies vacillèrent dangereusement sous l'impact, et atterrit élégamment, arme à la main, se permettant même de lancer un clin d'œil à son opposant.

Les pirates, gesticulant de plaisir à la vue de ce spectacle de haut niveau, beuglaient de plus en plus.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Falcon, les bras chargés de victuailles diverses, entra.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » tonitrua-t-il, sachant pertinemment que son café était ravagé par une bagarre quelconque.

Pendant un instant, plus aucun bruit ne fut émis. Umibozu tourna instinctivement la tête vers Ryô, qui lui lança, avant de s'engouffrer dehors :

-« Désolé, Face de poulpe. On n'en reparle tout à l'heure, OK ? »

Mick le suivit et malgré la poigne de Miki, Kaori s'échappa de son étreinte et les rejoignit à l'extérieur.

Les clients du Cat's Eye prirent leur jambe à leur cou lorsqu'ils durent rendre certain compte à Falcon. Ce dernier, non dupe de la responsabilité de Ryô dans cette affaire, n'oublia pas moins de leur faire payer leur consommation, et récupérer ainsi une certaine rémunération pour la casse du mobilier.

Tous les marins quittèrent l'établissement, certains d'entre eux restant tout de même à proximité pour voir qui des deux, à savoir Angel ou Saeba, allait remporter ce duel.

Miki s'agrippa au bras de son époux et le supplia.

-« Falcon, tu dois intervenir. »

-« Il n'en est pas question ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Un jour ou l'autre, ils devaient bien en arriver là, ces deux bouffons… »

-« Tu veux dire qu'ils…qu'ils se connaissent ? »

-« Oumpffffffffff……. »

**Chapitre 28**

Umibozu et sa femme sortirent et s'approchèrent de Kaori. Miki, compatissante, prit la main de la jeune femme et la serra dans la sienne. Mais cette dernière ne s'en aperçut pas, l'esprit confus et occupé. Une seule chose comptait : Ryô. Ryô ne pouvait mourir là, devant elle ! Il était devenu sa seule famille. Et elle, que faisait-elle ! Elle attendait que son sort se joue ici et maintenant ? Non ! Il fallait qu'elle agisse.

Ryô et Mick se faisaient face, l'épée le long de la jambe, se jaugeant du regard.

Une petite brise rafraîchissante se glissait furtivement dans leurs cheveux. Le soleil était déjà monté haut dans le ciel azuré et les badauds ne se préoccupaient pas plus de leur bagarre que celle qui se déroulait un peu plus loin.

Tortuga restait une ville de pirate et les rixes étaient monnaie courante.

Kaori ne pût supporter plus longtemps cette attente. Elle s'élança vers Ryô, et fit face à Mick, bras tendus, en guise de bouclier humain :

-« Je vous en prie, arrêtez ! »

Miki essaya de la rattraper mais Falcon la retint et agita discrètement la tête en signe de négation.

-« Kaori ? »

Ryô, stupéfait, la prit par la taille et la tira vers lui. La larme qui coulait silencieusement sur sa joue lui ravagea le cœur. Se sacrifierait-elle pour lui ? Il ne savait comment réagir face à ce débordement de sentiments.

Il se sentait affreusement coupable. Aussi, passa-t-il sous silence le dévouement de la jeune femme et joua la carte de la lâcheté. Levant les bras au ciel, il explosa :

-« Mais vous êtes folle ! On ne s'interpose pas comme ça dans un duel ! Vous pourriez vous faire tuer ! »

-« Mais si vous, vous vous faites tuer, que deviendrais-je ? »

Le courage dont elle pouvait faire preuve, mélangé à sa ferveur, lui donnait un air des plus déterminé.

Yeux écarquillés, Ryô ne sût quoi répondre à cet aveu. Lui qui avait pris un ton suffisamment paternaliste pour cacher sa frayeur ! … S'interposer ? Quelle idée ! … La sotte !

Une vague de tendresse le submergea.

Et lui que deviendrait-il s'il la perdait ? Si par sa faute…

Entre l'amour et la mort, il n'y a qu'un pas. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la mêler à cet univers. Les liens qui les unissaient se resserraient dangereusement et il ne devait pas céder. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait nier, c'est qu'une certaine complicité était née. Certes, il se devait de jouer un rôle avec elle, mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité, loin de lui, il avait promis de la prendre sous son aile, non ? Alors, après tout…

Evitant soigneusement de répondre à la question, et surtout désireux de désamorcer cette situation embarrassante, il choisit la solution la plus facile, mais la moins authentique…

Il afficha un air outré et pointa son index sur Kaori.

-« Ca ne se fait pas, c'est tout ! » La sermonna-t-il sur un ton affligé, quoique nuancé d'une pointe de tendresse.

Kaori baissa la tête, confuse. Elle pensait bien faire et voilà qu'elle dérogeait une fois de plus à la règle…Elle faisait une bien piètre assistante.

Jusque là, Mick, avait rangé son arme dans son fourreau, et attendu patiemment, appuyé contre un poteau, les bras croisés. Dubitatif, mais le sourire en coin, il assistait à ce spectacle aussi étrange qu'inédit.

Ainsi donc son ancien coéquipier, l'incarnation de l'Ange de la mort, celui-là même, ce Ryô, prêchait la bonne parole maintenant ? Et qui plus est, à une jolie donzelle qui était loin de prôner la couardise ! Saeba avait-il pu changé ? Se serait-il…humanisé ?

Une situation intéressante...

Il bondit en avant, tout en agitant frénétiquement la main.

-« Tu oublies les bonnes manières Ryô ! Tu pourrais me présenter cette surprenante jeune femme. »

Kaori ouvrit un œil, interpellée par le ton amical de la requête. Qu'est-ce que … ?

Brusquement, elle se sentit happée par la puissance de son compagnon. Une main lui ébouriffant les cheveux, Ryô déclara gaiement, et non sans une once de fierté :

-« Kaori Makimura, ma partenaire ! »

Puis celui-ci s'écarta doucement et s'approcha de Mick, laissant derrière lui une Kaori déboussolée et cramoisie.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu as réussi à quitter cette île finalement ? Quand cesseras-tu de te faire avoir Ryô ? » Demanda Mick, jovial.

…

Analysant chaque mot, Kaori atterrit brutalement en pleine réalité. Mick et Ryô se connaissait, pas de doute ! Ainsi donc, pour la seconde fois, elle avait eu peur pour son partenaire et s'était ridiculisée !

En plus ! Monsieur récidive ! Cet idiot n'avait pas échoué par pur hasard, sur l'île déserte, mais bel et bien à cause de sa libido extrême et totalement ridicule !

Une colère sourde se diffusait sournoisement dans ses veines.

La discussion des deux frères d'arme continuait :

-« Dis-moi Ryô, tes goûts s'améliorent. »

Mick lança un bref coup de menton en direction de Kaori.

-« Une bien jolie équipière… »

Kaori lança de biais, un regard noir aux deux hommes.

Ryô pivota à droite et gauche et haussa les épaules, l'air ahuri.

-« Où ça ? »

Des éclairs zébraient les prunelles de la jeune femme. Mick, qui lui avait paru des plus sympathiques au vue de leur première rencontre, elle devait bien l'admettre, montrait maintenant une autre facette de lui-même, à savoir : un obsédé notoire. Bave dégoulinante, yeux globuleux, il affichait un sourire niais, insupportable.

Pour qui sonne le glas … Une ombre ténébreuse les enveloppa, écrasante. La moindre parcelle de lumière fut avalée.

Deux immenses massues « Punition ultime », gravées chacune à leur nom, se déployèrent et les deux pirates se retrouvèrent sous quelques tonnes du bois le plus brut.

Et des plus digne, Kaori tourna les talons, se tapotant les mains de satisfaction. Rejoignant Miki, elle déclara, le sourire aux lèvres :

-« Ahhhhhhh ! Ca fait du bien ! »

**Chapitre 29**

Suite à la demande expresse de Kaori, Miki fouilla dans ses affaires et lui dénicha une panoplie parfaite : pantalon de toile claire, de hautes bottes fines et souples, une chemise blanche et une veste trois/quart. Miki laissa la jeune femme s'habiller seule, coupant court ainsi à l'insistance de celle-ci à vouloir lui dédommager ce présent.

Bouclant le ceinturon à sa taille, qui révélait une silhouette élancée, Kaori se regarda dans la glace, afin de juger de sa physionomie. Nul doute que sa grande taille et ce pantalon, ou même cette veste, entretenaient un peu plus son côté androgyne, mais cette détermination figée dans ses yeux, montrait à quel point elle tenait absolument à prendre son rôle très au sérieux. Elle soupira et renonça bien vite à s'apitoyer sur son physique.

L'ancienne tenue de Miki était effectivement pratique et elle se sentait à l'aise dans ces vêtements de mercenaires. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, elle releva la tête et se fit la promesse d'honorer le cadeau de son amie.

Et puis après tout, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la mode féminine. Même Hideyuki, jadis, la pressait pour qu'elle se féminise un peu plus. Mais rien n'y faisait. Kaori restait elle-même : une femme dont le charme résidait en sa beauté naturelle, un pouvoir sur les hommes qui lui était inconnu. Elle se trouvait quelconque et dénuée du moindre atout.

Se rapprochant du miroir, Kaori fit néanmoins la moue. Pas une fois, Ryô n'avait tenté un geste déplacé envers elle.

Il l'avait dit lui-même, elle n'avait rien d'une femme du monde. Pourtant, ce qu'il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher, c'est son obstination à s'impliquer d'avantage. Son frère était mort, elle se trouvait sur la liste noire de ce Kaibara, et de toute façon, il était sa seule famille maintenant… bien que jamais personne ne l'avait autant fait tournée en bourrique comme lui !

Ces remarques acerbes, elle ne les comptait plus, tout comme le nombre de fois où la colère l'avait possédée.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent au souvenir cuisant de ce matin. Une fois de plus, elle avait cru que ce grand imbécile de Ryô était en danger ! Et comme Falcon, Mick faisait partie de ses connaissances. Quelle idée aussi de se battre en duel pour se saluer ! Alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui !

…Mick…Ryô …

Woushhhhhhhh !

Son visage s'empourpra instantanément d'une couleur proche du rouge pivoine. Mick l'avait regardé d'une façon tellement inhabituelle, magnétique… Et Ryô qui l'avait présentée comme étant sa partenaire officielle !

Sans parler de son attitude déstabilisante lorsque le nouveau venu s'était un peu trop rapproché d'elle ! …Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Peut être, était-ce une manière pour ce dernier, d'en montrer un peu plus sur ses sentiments … Elle s'était dévoilée, avait partagé un instant fugace de complicité et de tendresse avec Ryô, mais il s'était refermé aussitôt comme une huître ! Il était si secret. Et Mick… un homme aux allures charismatiques, aux manières délicates et un regard qui en disait long.

Kaori brida son imagination et secoua la tête vivement. Deux illustres pirates ? Tssss ! N'empêche ! Une poignée de secondes plus tard, voilà qu'elle les estampillait d'une massue comme elle seule en avait le secret ! Deux imbéciles qui se ressemblaient traits pour traits.

Mais … Elle s'était sentie …étonnée ? … heureuse ? … Une affluence de sentiments nouveaux qui la déboussolaient.

Un peu irritée d'être aux prises avec ses interrogations multiples, elle cacha ses joues dans ses mains, attendant que la rougeur qui l'envahissait s'atténue. Pourquoi, diable, s'était-elle entiché d'un homme comme lui ?

Kaori, à quelques millimètres du miroir, se murmura à elle-même.

-« Qui es-tu Ryô ? »

Une question qui n'aurait certes pas de réponse immédiate ! Il pouvait être tellement attentionné et si…insupportable ! Elle haussa les épaules, résignée, mais surtout décidée à ne pas se mettre martel en tête.

-« C'est un crétin doublé d'un pervers diabolique ! Kaori tu n'es pas là pour te poser ce genre de questions ! Tu as du travail alors cesse de te parler à toi-même ! »

Hochant la tête à son double visuel, elle releva fièrement le menton et vit une jeune femme plus que résolue dans son reflet. La tenue n'était que la première étape de sa transformation. Pour la deuxième, elle devrait demander de l'aide à Falcon.

Aussi, elle tourna les talons et se mit à la recherche du géant. Guidée par des bruits assourdissants, venant de la grange, elle suivit le chemin et se posta devant Umibozu, jambes bien campées et mains sur les hanches, arborant un grand sourire.

-« Falcon ! J'ai un service à vous demander ! » Fit-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus.

Bras levé, tenant une masse impressionnante, et s'apprêtant à frapper le morceau de fer rougeoyant, celui-ci stoppa net son geste. L'aura qui émanait de Kaori enveloppait la jeune femme d'une force morale et d'un courage à tout épreuve. Aussi, il posa délicatement son marteau et décida de remettre à plus tard le façonnage de cette future épée.

-« Voilà ! C'est un peu sommaire comme explication mais ce sont les bases élémentaires. »

-« C'est parfait Falcon. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. »

Kaori se baissa en signe de gratitude.

-« Groumpffff »

De la vapeur commençait à s'échapper doucement du crâne dégarni d'Umibozu. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et retourna à sa forge. Kaori le regarda encore quelques instants avant de rejoindre Miki au Cat's Eye. Elle était satisfaite et très fière d'elle. Falcon lui avait enseigné le maniement et l'utilisation des grenades et autres pièges, et il lui semblait pouvoir déplacer les montagnes.

**Chapitre 30**

Pendant ce temps, Mick et Ryô, tasse en main, papotaient de la dernière mode de lingerie fine. Malgré les nombreuses années qui les avaient désunis, leurs habitudes, elles, n'avaient pas évoluées.

Mick posa son café et sortit de sa poche intérieure une bague de tabac. Puis, tout en collant les feuilles, il lança, désinvolte :

-« Vous faites vraiment un très beau couple tous les deux ! »

Pouah !

Ryô recracha la gorgée de café qu'il venait d'avaler. Puis, se tournant vers son ami, il afficha une mine déconfite. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, il fixa Mick comme si ce dernier venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde.

-« Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête d'ahuri ? » demanda l'américain, dans une volute de fumée bleutée.

-« … »

Devant le peu de réaction de son ancien coéquipier, Mick continua dans sa lancée. Les yeux fixés sur l'étalage de bouteilles, accoudé au comptoir, il aspira quelques bouffées avant de reprendre de plus belle.

-« Un sacré coup ! Pour ça, tu as fais des progrès, c'est certain ! »

-« Comment…comment oses-tu ? » articula difficilement son interlocuteur.

Mick tourna la tête, surpris par le ton sec employé, et s'aperçut que le regard de ce dernier s'était assombri, durci.

-« Oser quoi ? »

Puis Ryô explosa, balançant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, chassant par la même, les corbeaux qui le narguaient depuis le début de la conversation.

-« Je t'interdis de proférer ce genre d'ignominies ! Jamais le Grand Saeba ne se lierait avec une femme telle que Kaori ! »

Mick en resta pantois. Comment Ryô pouvait se mettre dans une telle rage, alors qu'il parlait d'une belle et séduisante jeune femme ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Soudain, il hocha la tête, et un sourire apparut en coin.

-« Ahhhhhh ! J'ai compris ! » Lança-t-il triomphalement.

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer comme horreurs ? » Persifla Ryô, mauvais.

Mick se pencha vers son ami, et agita un index devant son nez.

-« Tu veux me décrire Kaori comme un démon pour que je ne poses pas mes mains sur elle, c'est ça ? Tu veux la garder pour toi tout seul ! »

-« Je ne te le répèterais pas deux fois : Kaori et moi, on est juste partenaires ! » affirma Ryô, le plus sérieusement du monde …et un tantinet affolé, et choqué, que quelqu'un puisse penser le contraire.

-« Bon alors, tu ne verras aucun inconvénients à ce que je … » souffla Mick en un rictus ambigu.

-« Tu ne feras rien du tout ! » coupa Ryô, incisif.

Mick s'approcha tout près de son ami et lui tira la langue.

-« Ah ah ! Alors, c'est bien ça, tu es amoureux de cette fille et tu la veux pour toi tout seul ! »

Si en cet instant, Mick pensait retrancher Ryô dans ses dernières limites, il n'en fut rien.

-« J'ai promis à Makimura de la protéger et je le ferais jusqu'à ce que je la mette en lieu sur, loin d'ici. »

Le ton grave et sérieux qu'adopta Ryô surprit l'américain. Ainsi donc sa première impression était juste.

Mick toisa du coin de l'œil son ami, et proclama :

-« Tu as changé. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, je n'aurais pas parié une seule pièce sur ta vie. Mais ton regard est différent. »

-« C'est grâce aux Makimura. A la pureté de leurs âmes. Et la seule chose que je puisse faire pour les remercier, c'est de tenir ma promesse : éloigner Kaori de ce monde putride. »

Ryô reprit sa tasse et sirota quelques gorgées tandis que Mick finissait sa cigarette en silence.

-« Au fait ! On peut savoir ce que tu viens faire par ici, l'amerloque ? »

-« On peut pas dire que le tact t'étouffe toi ! Des années de séparation et voilà comment je suis traité ! Moi qui ai fait un si long voyage !»

Mick affichait un air outré. Ryô leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant intérieurement comment un tueur professionnel pouvait être aussi futile…

Abandonnant son expression boudeuse, Mick redevint sérieux.

-« Kaibara est ici. Et il veut ta peau.»

-« Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore tuer ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis un artiste moi ! » Répondit Mick dans un sourire.

Un silence, nullement pesant malgré la gravité de la situation, s'installa. Quoi de plus normal pour des tueurs à gage de parler travail…

Lorsque Miki entra dans la pièce et leur demanda s'ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre, les deux pirates hurlèrent de concert qu'une nuit en sa compagnie leur serait très agréable. Leurs ardeurs furent immédiatement étouffées sous une masse et une enclume. Kaori venait d'entrer.

**Chapitre 31**

Soucieux de la révélation de Mick et, conscient que son ami avait dérogé à quelques règles en lui avouant les desseins de Kaibara, Ryô prit la décision d'interroger les marins aux alentours et quelques uns de ses indicateurs.

Prétextant vouloir draguer quelques demoiselles en détresse, au grand dam de Kaori qui n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper, il réussit à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Un léger sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit mais la sécurité de la jeune femme prévalait bien sur un petit mensonge…

Kaori, seule sur le perron du Cat's Eye, sentit une sourde colère, mêlée à de l'angoisse, s'insinuer dans ses veines. Ce qu'elle avait entendu…

Elle sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule. Se tournant à ce contact, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Mick. Il affichait un air solennel bien que, de son autre main, il tentait de cacher ses pensées un peu trop salaces : ce n'était certes pas le moment de montrer à Kaori que celle-ci lui plaisait énormément.

-« Mr Angel. »

-« Oh je vous en prie, appelez moi Mick ! »

Kaori se libéra doucement de l'emprise du jeune homme. Fixant un point à l'horizon, elle fit abstraction du poids énorme qui lui étreignait le cœur. La gorge serrée, elle murmura.

-« Ainsi donc Kaibara veut tuer Ryô… »

Mick fut extrêmement surpris de voir que la jeune femme annonçait cet état de fait d'une manière aussi posée.

-« Comment pouvez vous accepter de tuer un ami ? Pourquoi êtes-vous au service de ce misérable pirate ? » Explosa-t-elle.

Kaori le regarda. Ses yeux semblaient étinceler de rage et d'opiniâtreté.

-« Il faudra me tuer aussi ! Il…il faudra me passer sur le corps ! »

Kaori sortit un couteau de sa ceinture. Un instrument assez petit et sûrement pas assez affûté pour entailler le moindre tissu, mais Mick recula sous l'effet de la surprise. Quelle loyauté ! Quel courage ! Une jeune femme qui, décidément, cachait des trésors de nobles sentiments.

Malgré tout, une telle proposition ne se représenterait pas deux fois !

-« Alors là, je peux vous aider ! »

Kaori fut surprise, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Mick Angel acceptait de lui venir en aide, alors qu'elle le menaçait avec son arme !

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

D'un geste vif mais élégant, Mick la prit dans ses bras. Jamais un homme ne l'avait regardé ainsi…Non, jamais… Hébétée, Kaori lâcha le couteau qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

-« Vous êtes vraiment une femme formidable. Qu'avez-vous à attendre de Ryô ? Oublions cette histoire et je vous promets de longues nuits d'amour sur mon bateau… » Lui susurra-t-il.

Mick s'approcha un peu plus de Kaori. L'ardeur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux ne la trompait pas. Peut être que finalement Mick était sincère et que …

Non ! Elle tourna la tête vivement et se libéra de l'étreinte passionnée du pirate.

Désireux de détendre l'atmosphère, et surtout conscient que ses sentiments commençaient à prendre le dessus, Mick reprit avec calme et une certaine plaisanterie.

-« Vous pensez aider Ryô avec une arme telle que celle-ci ? Je pourrais vous fournir une arme plus… efficace. »

Du bout des doigts, il ramassa la lame émoussée et fit la grimace : rien ne serait plus facile de s'approprier une épée plus acceptable !

Loin de se sentir vaincu, et dans un élan d'estime envers la jeune femme, Mick tenta une autre approche.

-« Si vous étiez ma partenaire, nul doute que vous mériteriez une arme digne de ce nom ! Je pourrais vous entraîner. »

Kaori fut surprise. L'entraîner, elle ? … Quelle idiote ! Elle n'y avait même pas pensé ! Bien sur qu'il faudrait s'essayer au maniement des armes, comment aider Ryô sinon !

Elle se redressa, le toisant avec toute sa dignité.

-« Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit ! » prévint-elle, consciente de devoir se rapprocher d'un obsédé latent, et qui plus est, venu pour abattre Ryô. Mais elle ferait tout son possible pour être digne de City Hunter !

-« Moi ? »

Mick semblait terriblement offusqué, mais un débordement de tendresse traversa ses prunelles. Et à ce moment là, il comprit pourquoi Ryô avait succombé au charme de la jeune femme, un envoûtement dont il se sentait prisonnier, au fur et à mesure qu'il restait à ses côtés.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la grange. Umibozu ne voulant point se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, leur avait permis d'utiliser le bâtiment et de prendre quelques pièces de sa collection, disons, personnelle. Mick enleva sa redingote et la déposa soigneusement sur une chaise. Puis, il observa, avec minutie, les différentes lames suspendues.

-« Falcon fait vraiment du beau travail…Enfin, il se débrouille pas mal pour un infirme. »

Comme pour le punir de cette méchanceté gratuite, il se prit les pieds dans une corde et manqua de peu de s'ébouillanter la main. Un bref soupir de soulagement ponctua ces entrechats.

Il se redressa bien vite et leva les bras au plafond.

-« Ok Ok ! Je m'incline… Tête d'œuf ! » Grogna-t-il.

Puis, prenant une épée courte, dans le panel d'arme proposée, il s'avança vers Kaori et lui adressa un sourire qui ne la laissa pas de marbre.

Ses mèches blondes balayant son visage, et sa barbe naissante, lui donnaient un charme fou. Il se dégageait de cet homme une séduction captivante, une classe évidente. Mais ce qui hypnotisait Kaori, c'était ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux aciers.

-« Kaori ! Prenez cette épée et voyons ce qu'on peut faire. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et se rabroua vivement de s'être prise si facilement à la tentation. Disciplinée et reconnaissante, elle suivit à la lettre ses instructions et assimila le plus de données possibles.

**Chapitre 32**

Les épaules voûtées, le couvre-chef lui cachant une bonne partie du visage, Ryô se dirigeait droit devant lui. Ayant amassé quelques indications cruciales, il préférait rejoindre de suite Kaori et remettre à plus tard son envie de partager quelques heures avec d'anciennes copines de passage. Il avait confiance en Falcon et Miki mais Mick, c'était une autre histoire …

Quand il entra dans l'auberge, plongeant en avant afin de prendre Miki dans ses bras, il fut surpris de constater qu'aucun objet volant non identifié ne s'écrase sur son crâne…à part peut être le poing d'Umibozu.

-« Où est Kaori ? » Demanda Ryô en tournant la tête de droite à gauche, tout à coup inquiet du manque de massue punitive.

-« Elle s'entraîne. »

-« S'entraîner ? »

Miki n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ryô partit comme une flèche. D'un coup rageur, il ouvrit la porte de la grange et, en quelques enjambées, il fut face à Kaori. D'un index accusateur, il s'adressa à elle des plus sèchement.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'entraînement ! C'est hors de question ! Otez vous cette idée saugrenue de votre petite tête, Mademoiselle ! C'est compris ! »

Trop consternée par le ton rude, et sans équivoque possible, qu'utilisa Ryô, Kaori préféra fuir cette atmosphère devenue trop pesante. Elle courut aussi loin que possible, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Traversant l'auberge à vive allure, elle n'entendit même pas Miki la héler désespérément.

Kaori fila à une vitesse dont elle ne se savait même pas capable. Trébuchant ici et là, sa course se finit lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur la plage. Appuyée sur le tronc d'un palmier, elle laissa sa peine l'emporter.

Comment pouvait-il être si dur avec elle ? Elle ne voulait que bien faire, elle voulait l'aider ! Alors …pourquoi ?

Elle glissa au pied de l'arbre, et s'assit, bras autour de ses jambes, dans un effort désespéré de cacher ses larmes et de réfréner son chagrin. Sans succès.

-« Et toi Mick ! Je t'interdis de la pousser dans cette voie ! »

Mick regarda Ryô, un petit sourire en coin.

-« Ainsi donc voilà la preuve que le grand Saeba est tombé amoureux ! »

-« Arrêtes de faire le guignol ! Je refuse que Kaori se couvre les mains de sang ! »

Ryô disparut derrière la porte de la grange qui claqua violemment. Mick se retrouva au milieu de la pièce, abasourdi, les épaules affaissées, ne comprenant rien au comportement de ces deux personnages.

Mais quelle était donc cette étrange relation qui unissait ces deux âmes ? Ryô lui avait parlé des événements qui avaient conduits à leur rencontre, il connaissait, et Ryô lui avait confirmé à plusieurs reprises, sa détermination à se séparer de Kaori. Mais … tout présageait à ce que cette conviction s'efface devant une donnée très intéressante : ils étaient mordus l'un de l'autre.

Il récupéra sa veste d'un noir profond, et ajusta son tricorne. Levant les yeux vers la porte, il se dessina sur son visage un sourire des plus malicieux, l'œil vif et espiègle.

Sortant de la grange, il tomba nez à nez avec une Miki furieuse. Qu'avait encore donc fait Ryô pour mettre Kaori dans cet état pareil !

Mick soupira : ainsi donc, le rôle du chevalier servant lui incombait, face au manque évident de délicatesse de cet idiot de Ryô. De plus, il s'attachait à cette jeune femme, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ou prévu, et savoir que Kaori se morfondait quelque part, en partie à cause de lui, le mettait mal à l'aise.

La suivre ne fut pas très difficile, une jeune femme habillée en homme qui courait à perdre haleine dans la ruelle menant au rivage se repérait facilement, et quelques personnes lui indiquèrent le chemin.

Son cœur se serra tandis qu'il la rejoignait. Doucement, il s'assit à côté d'elle, le regard embrassant le spectacle d'une mer paisible.

-« Quel merveille ce paysage, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. » lança-t-il.

Kaori leva la tête lentement, les épaules encore secouées de tremblements.

-« Tenez. »

Mick lui tendit un mouchoir et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

-« Une vraie tête de mule, hein ? »

Kaori renifla. Le fait que Mick l'ai suivi et essaye de lui remonter le moral, lui donna du baume au cœur.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

-« Merci Mick. »

-« Ryô a raison. »

Kaori ouvrit la bouche mais Mick fut plus rapide à enchaîner sur son idée.

-« Il ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Votre frère a demandé à Ryô de vous protéger, et c'est ce qu'il fera. Kaibara est tout proche, je peux vous l'assurer. S'il pense que votre place est dans le monde normal… »

-« Quoi ? »

Kaori se releva, furibonde et atterrée par la révélation de Mick. Ryô voulait se débarrasser d'elle ?

Lentement, son ami se releva et la prit par les épaules.

-« Ou alors, vous pouvez toujours venir avec moi. »

Mais Kaori n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

-« C'est vrai, je ne connais pas Ryô comme vous. Je ne connais rien de son passé tumultueux, je ne sais pas me battre mais … mais je l'aime et il est hors de question qu'il se batte seul contre Kaibara ! »

Mick fit la grimace. Aurait-il fait une bourde en lui dévoilant les projets de Ryô ? Kaori était amoureuse de cet imbécile ! Ne voyait-il pas que cette femme ferait tout pour lui ! Une loyauté sans faille… Comment pouvait-il la rejeter ainsi ?

Kaori s'approcha de Mick et posa un léger baiser sur la joue.

-« Merci Mick. Vous êtes un véritable ami. »

Puis, elle s'en alla en courant, déterminée à retrouver Ryô et en avoir le cœur net.

Mick resta seul sur la plage. Il suivit des yeux la jeune femme, songeur. Il était amoureux de cette femme. Et même s'il était conscient de ne pouvoir rivaliser avec Ryô dans le cœur de la jeune femme, Mick protègerait Kaori…à sa façon.

-« Ryô…si tu ne prends pas tes responsabilités envers les sentiments de Kaori, crois-moi, je m'en chargerais personnellement. Ahhhhhhhh ….. L'amour ! »

Il sautilla gaiement et repartit en direction de la ville.

**Chapitre 33**

Kaori entra en trombe dans l'auberge au grand soulagement de Miki.

-« Ah ! Kaori ! Je me suis fait énormément de soucis. Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Où est Ryô ? »

-« Aucune idée. »

Kaori, découragée, s'installa face à son amie.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kaori ? »

-« Ryô ne veut plus de moi. »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Il veut que je parte loin de lui. Que je refasse ma vie dans le monde normal… »

Mick fut consternée. Le changement qui s'était opéré en Ryô, après sa rencontre avec Kaori, l'avait agréablement surprise. Il n'était plus l'homme de jadis, au regard froid et cruel. Kaori avait réussi l'impensable : lui redonner un souffle d'espoir, et surtout domestiquer ce pirate instable et volage. Une attitude justifiée par sa vie dangereuse où le futur n'a pas sa place mais … Mais Kaori avait changé tout ça.

-« Allez, viens avec moi Kaori. On va manger un peu et tu m'expliqueras tout ça. »

-« Mais il faut que je lui parle ! »

-« Laisse le où il est pour l'instant. Il va revenir. Il l'a dit lui-même, City Hunter, c'est vous deux, non ? » Conclut Miki, choisissant avec justesse les mots exacts pour attendrir Kaori.

Le clin d'œil et l'insistance de Miki touchèrent celle-ci et elle abdiqua. Après tout, Miki avait raison, elle prendrait patience et ce goujat de Ryô ne perdrait rien pour attendre.

Quelques heures passèrent. Miki en profita pour fignoler l'apprentissage de Kaori, en lui inculquant quelques bottes intéressantes et quelques notions d'auto-défense. Miki le savait bien, elle-même en avait fait l'expérience : une femme amoureuse peut tenter l'impossible. En Kaori, elle se revoyait lorsqu'elle tentait désespérément de rejoindre son futur époux. Elle comprenait sa douleur et la soutenait dans ses efforts. Kaori était quelqu'un de bien ! Elle méritait d'être heureuse.

Quand Mick entra et essaya d'étreindre les deux femmes, une masse imposante s'abattit sur son crâne. Miki avoua que tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre serait inutile si Kaori maniait aussi bien les massues que l'épée ou des poings…

Mais, malgré tout, Kaori s'inquiétait pour son partenaire. Aussi, même si Miki et Mick essayèrent de la dissuader, elle se mit en tête de le retrouver.

-« Kaori ! Tu ne peux pas sortir maintenant. La nuit tombe, et ce n'est pas très prudent de sortir. Si en plus Kaibara est dans le coin, il doit sûrement y avoir quelques uns de ses sbires qui se promènent en ville. »

-« Je dois y aller ! »

Et la porte se referma.

Miki se tourna vers son mari.

-« Falcon… »

Mais Umibozu avait déjà enlevé son tablier et après un rapide coup d'œil à sa femme, il suivit Kaori.

-« Pourvu qu'il ne leur arrive rien. » pria Miki.

-« Aucune inquiétude à avoir, chère Miki, et puis, on est que tous les deux maintenant alors… »

L'œil torve et la bave aux lèvres, Mick s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune femme, mais loin de se laisser impressionner, elle fit apparaître une gigantesque massue, made in Kaori.

L'expression de pervers qu'arborait Mick se figea en un rictus familier.

-« Ahhhh non pas la massue ! »

-« Alors, on se tient tranquille ! »

-« Mais d'où vous sortez ça ? »

-« C'est Kaori qui me l'a donné tout à l'heure. C'est incroyable comme ça peut être dissuasif… et efficace ! »

-« Le message est passé, vous pouvez la ranger maintenant. »

Satisfaite, Miki posa l'objet non loin de là, et entreprit de servir les quelques marins qui commençaient à affluer.

La nuit tombait et Tortuga prenait un autre visage.

**Chapitre 34**

Kaori pressa le pas quand elle s'aperçut que les faciès des passants prenaient une autre forme. Elle avait pu remarquer, dans la journée, quelques enfants joyeux aux bras de leur mère, ou deux trois vieillards, et rien ne prouvait réellement qu'en ces instants, elle se trouvait dans la ville des pirates.

Mais faisant place aux mines joyeuses, apparaissaient maintenant des faces menaçantes, des hommes aux traits tirés et aux mains calleuses, des épées à la ceinture et des bouteilles en main.

Son pas se raidit. Une légère angoisse l'enlaça sournoisement.

Kaori remonta le col de sa veste et rentra la tête dans les épaules, se faire la plus discrète possible lui semblait évident.

Malheureusement, les rues s'obscurcissaient crescendo. Kaori ne pouvait trouver Ryô dans ce dédale de poussières et d'ivrognes sans se faufiler un peu de partout.

Une main brutale se posa sur son épaule.

-« Hey là Petit ! Où tu penses aller là ? »

Le cœur de Kaori manqua quelques battements. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle leva les yeux et respira à fond.

L'homme qui se tenait là, dégageait une forte odeur de poisson. Ses cheveux poisseux et blafards lui retombaient sur l'unique œil qui lui restait. Un bandeau lui barrait le visage, et une cicatrice lui déformait la joue.

La première chose que pensa Kaori fut : hideux. La deuxième : il a une haleine de chien !

-« Je t'ai posé une question ! » Rugit l'inconnu.

-« Nulle part Monsieur. » bégaya Kaori, qui néanmoins, ne voulait pas concéder à montrer sa peur.

-« Insubordination ! » Tonitrua-t-il !

Puis il tangua sur le côté et trébucha.

-« Oups ! Ma bouteille ! »

Il serra son précieux bien sur son cœur, et en profita pour avaler quelques gorgées de rhum.

La tête de Kaori pencha sur le côté, tandis qu'une libellule traversait le décor…

Puis, elle profita de la situation pour s'éclipser. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière puis reprit sa route, laissant l'ivrogne à ses rêves de gloire.

Mais aussi saoul qu'il était, l'homme n'en était pas moins dangereux. En trois foulées, il rattrapa Kaori et lui agrippa le poignet.

-« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Persifla-t-il.

La tête en arrière, Kaori se débattit vigoureusement, mais la poigne de son adversaire était bien trop puissante.

-« Lâchez moi ! Grosse brutasse puante ! »

La pression sur son bras s'accentua, arrachant un grognement à la jeune femme. Son cœur s'accéléra.

Se penchant un peu plus, le pirate la scruta d'un regard mauvais. Il montra ses dents jaunâtres en une grimace qui se voulait sourire.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'un petit avorton tel que toi fiche ici ? »

-« Lâche là ! »

La voix se fit impétueuse. Une ombre se profila dans la faible lueur que projetaient les lampes.

D'un pas assuré, Falcon s'avança et posa sa main sur la nuque de l'agresseur. Un rictus de douleur déforma les traits de son visage, perdant illico de sa belle assurance.

-« Insubordination ! C'est une mutinerie ! » Beugla le faux capitaine.

Agitant les bras au ciel, comme pour demander à la Lune d'être témoin de son malheur, son œil se fixa un instant sur la bouteille qu'il brandissait, et il cessa immédiatement de s'agiter. Il regarda avec gourmandise le goulot, et s'en empara avec frénésie.

Falcon et Kaori se regardèrent, éberlués. Une deuxième libellule vola rejoindre sa congénère.

Umibozu agrippa le pochtron par le col de sa veste et le poussa vigoureusement, dégageant le passage.

Celui-ci valdingua sur quelques mètres avant de heurter un badaud. Il se redressa et le prit par l'épaule.

-« Hey là Petit ! Où tu penses aller là ? »

…

Falcon et Kaori se mirent en marche. La jeune femme se confondit en remerciements.

-« Merci Falcon. Merci infiniment. »

-« Oumpfff….. C'est…c'est rien. »

Son teint avoisina le rouge carmin.

Après de longues minutes silencieuses, Umibozu osa prendre la parole.

-« Ryô va bien. »

Kaori hocha la tête, plus préoccupée par ce sentiment de trahison que lui avait infligé Ryô, et sa décision de l'abandonner, que par l'incident passé.

-« Vous devez lui faire confiance. »

La voix calme et réfléchie de Falcon la tira de ses rêveries. Cette simple phrase provoqua sa colère et elle s'emporta :

-« Lui faire confiance ? Alors qu'il ne m'accorde même pas la sienne ! … Il ne me considère pas comme sa partenaire.»

Sa voix mourut en un murmure. Elle ravala ses larmes, tentant de rester digne et fière.

-« C'est parce qu'il vous considère plus qu'une simple partenaire. »

De la fumée entoura, d'un halo argenté, le crâne du géant. Ce genre d'aveu le gênait horriblement.

Kaori le regarda avec de grands yeux effarés. Mais de quoi parlait-il donc ?

Elle leva un doigt interrogateur quand Falcon lui désigna du menton, le bout de la ruelle.

-« Il est là. »

Elle tourna la tête promptement et des éclairs zébrèrent son aura. Affalé dans un tas de cartons, Ryô chantonnait, chope de bière à la main.

-« Je vais le tuer. »

Et d'un pas menaçant, tenant une massue « Remède contre les états d'ébriété sévère », elle s'approcha de lui.

**Chapitre 35**

La sonnette du Cat's Eye tinta. Falcon, sa protégée, et la silhouette difforme qui suivait, entrèrent. Devant l'air dépité de Ryô, qui avait survécu, tant bien que mal, au typhon « Kaori », Mick éclata de rire.

Se tenant la tête à deux mains, aux prises avec de violents maux de tête, Ryô se tourna vers Mick et aboya :

-« Dis, t'as pas quelqu'un d'autres à enquiquiner ? Des amis, des requins…Des serpents venimeux ! »

Il laissa ses amis s'asseoir et se dirigea droit vers la salle d'eau. Un bon bain le détendrait. Lançant un coup d'œil à Kaori, qui l'ignorait totalement, il ajouta :

-« Je reviens dans 10 minutes, le temps de me débarbouiller un peu. »

Mais Kaori s'entêtait dans son mutisme. Ryô émit un discret soupir, et referma la porte de service derrière lui.

Tout en se savonnant, ses doutes rejaillirent avec plus d'intensité. Il l'avait vu, aux côtés de Falcon, la tête baissée, le regard triste. Et tout ça à cause de lui… Il avait décidé de faire diversion : faire semblant d'être soul, c'était plutôt facile, et de ce fait Kaori pourrait penser à autres choses qu'à sa peine.

Profitant de l'eau encore tiède, les bras pendant hors de la baignoire, il leva les yeux et sourit. Un sacré petit bout de femme !

Loin d'être masochiste, il adorait tout de même quand Kaori le pourchassait avec ses massues. Une preuve que la jeune femme s'intéressait à lui, un rapport ambigu mais qui prouvait leur attachement. Cependant sa lâcheté ne résoudrait rien, il le savait.

S'immergeant complètement dans l'eau, il prit conscience que son dilemme prenait des proportions inquiétantes.

Que faire ?...

Il sortit de la baignoire et s'essuya. Il n'eut pas le temps d'enfiler autres choses que son pantalon et de boutonner sa chemise, que Kaori tambourinait avec force à la porte.

Bom Bom Bom

-« Ryôôôôô ! Le dîner est prêt !»

Il ouvrit le panneau de bois et s'appuya à l'embrasure. Kaori, furibonde, tomba nez à nez avec un Ryô facétieux.

Loin d'avoir résolu son problème sur ses relations complexes avec la jeune femme, il refusait cependant d'entamer une guerre perpétuelle et définitive avec elle. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et dit tout simplement :

-« J'arrive. »

Kaori fit volte face et commença à partir quand Ryô la héla :

-« Kaori ! »

Elle se tourna et le regarda de biais, toujours aussi perturbée par cette journée trop bien remplie.

-« Ca va ? »

La question l'étonna. Elle ouvrit la bouche, afin d'envoyer une pique, mais son cœur fondit comme neige au soleil face à ce grand gaillard qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle prit quelques instants pour le détailler et le rose lui monta aux joues. Une envie subite d'enlever les quelques gouttes d'eaux qui restaient accrochées à ses cheveux de jais, la tenailla. Ses yeux incitaient à la noyade. Elle ne savait déchiffrer son regard. De la tendresse, de la compassion, de la plaisanterie ?

Elle détourna la conversation, embarrassée.

-« Ca…ça va refroidir, si on ne se dépêche pas. »

-« Pas de problème ! Je prends juste mes affaires.»

Ryô disparut à l'intérieur de la pièce, soulagé par la tournure des évènements. Une minute de plus, et il l'aurait croquée. Heureusement que Kaori était d'une timidité maladive… Il eut un pincement au cœur quand il comprit qu'il usait, d'un argument aussi pauvre que ridicule, pour justifier sa fuite continuelle.

Le cerveau de Kaori était en ébullition. Une partie d'elle-même l'encourageait à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui mais sa timidité l'empêchait de s'affirmer plus en avant. Elle dansait d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant que faire.

-« On y va ? »

Kaori sursauta. Ryô l'observait, un sourire facétieux flottant sur son visage. Dieu qu'elle était belle !

-« Oui. » balbutia-t-elle, confuse de s'être laissée prendre à rêvasser.

-« On va pouvoir s'empiffrer ! »

-« Oui ! » ajouta Kaori, surprise elle-même par son empressement soudain.

Quand un gargouillement se fit entendre, elle plaqua ses mains sur son ventre et les deux partenaires rirent de bon cœur, complices d'un instant.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis, Kaori fut surprise de découvrir un nouveau visage. Une belle femme brune, terriblement sexy dans une longue robe moulante, discutait avec Falcon. A leur approche, elle leva les yeux vers eux.

-« Bonjour Ryô ! »

Le ton mielleux avec lequel elle s'adressa à lui, exaspéra immédiatement Kaori. Mais à son grand étonnement, Ryô, en voyant la belle, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, affichant même une expression agacée. S'attendant à ce qu'il vole vers la jeune femme, mokkori en avant, elle attendit, avec curiosité, que celui-ci réponde, massue prête à fonctionner.

Ryô s'assit en face de la brune et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-« Bonjour Saeko »

-« Tu m'en veux toujours ? » Minauda-t-elle.

Voyant que Kaori restait debout, Ryô tapota de sa main le siège libre voisin, lui faisant signe, par là même, de s'asseoir. Puis, il fit les présentations.

-« Kaori, je vous présente Saeko Nogami. Cette vieille renarde qui m'a planté au beau milieu de nulle part ! »

Kaori fulminait. Ainsi donc c'était elle, espionne au service du roi, manipulatrice et…excessivement aguichante…

Un poids énorme tomba sur ses épaules : cette femme était sublime. Kaori sentit une pointe de jalousie s'insinuer dans ses veines.

-« Allons, Ryô, tu te doutais bien que j'avais du travail, surtout après ce merveilleux coup de filet. »

-« Ouais, ouais, tu parles ! Tu m'avais promis 3 coups pour ce travail Saeko ! » Fit Ryô, trois doigts pointés sur elle, en signe évident qu'il y avait injustice.

-« Je te fournis un bateau, tu peux enlever ces trois coups de la liste, non ? »

Une liste ! Kaori n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle fit un effort monumental pour se contrôler.

Mais Saeko se tourna vers elle et continua :

-« Et tu pourrais me présenter.»

-« Hein ? A qui ? » Répondit Ryô, plus préoccupé par les jambes de Saeko que par la politesse d'usage.

SBONG !

Kaori, irritée par l'attitude pernicieuse de son compagnon, lui infligea une bonne bourrade sur le coin de la tête, se libérant ainsi du trop plein accumulé depuis le début de la conversation, et se nomma elle-même.

-« Je m'appelles Kaori Makimura ! »

-« Ma…Makimura ? » Bredouilla Saeko. « Ryô ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que… »

-« Aïe-euh …! »

Ryô, qui s'était courbé en quatre sous la table pour profiter du spectacle, remonta et s'assit convenablement.

-« … Oui, c'est la sœur d'Hideyuki » lança Ryô, tout en se massant le cuir chevelu.

Kaori et Saeko se regardèrent. Personne n'aurait pu dire qui des deux étaient la plus étonnée.

**Chapitre 36**

Kaori se tourna prestement vers Ryô demandant, d'un regard on-ne-peut-plus explicite, des éclaircissements sur cette affaire. Mais le temps et la situation ne s'y prêtaient guère, aussi, Ryô lui pria de patienter.

Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

-« Je vous dirais tout, mais pas tout de suite. Faites moi confiance. »

Kaori n'aurait peut être pas réagi aussi docilement si le regard de son compagnon ne l'avait pas hypnotisée. Si cet homme avait le don de la mettre dans des états proches de l'apocalypse, il savait tout aussi bien modérer ou calmer ses ardeurs d'un simple clin d'oeil.

La promesse, de lui expliquer plus tard comment Saeko connaissait son frère, étant réglé, le dîner se passa plutôt bien.

Autour de la table, Miki et son époux, Falcon, Mick, Saeko, Ryô et Kaori discutaient de sujets assez communs. Mais rapidement, Ryô fut le premier à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-« Tu as donc pu me trouver un bateau Saeko ? »

-« Oui, Falcon m'a prévenu ce matin et j'ai réussi à réquisitionner un bâtiment. Comme tu l'as demandé, il est assez petit et rapide. »

-« Donc, maintenant, il faut un équipage. »

-« Et où vas-tu les trouver tes marins ? » Se moqua Umibozu.

Le sourire de Ryô en disait long. Falcon remua vivement la tête.

-« C'est hors de question Ryô. J'ai pris ma retraite et tu le sais. »

-« Mais je ne te demandes rien. Kaibara est un problème à résoudre. Que je sois seul ou pas. »

-« Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner, lança Saeko, je ne serais pas loin avec mes soldats mais tu penses bien que … »

-« Oui, je sais, Saeko. Personne ne doit savoir que tu traînes avec des méchants pirates. » Plaisanta Ryô.

Malgré la boutade de Ryô, Saeko s'en voulait cependant de ne pas pouvoir prendre part activement à ce raid. Toutefois, la jeune femme, tout comme la majorité des personnes présentes autour du repas, n'aurait pour rien au monde, étaler ses états d'âmes. Biaisant verbalement, elle ajouta simplement :

-« Ne sois pas stupide, si je pouvais y aller, je le ferais. »

-« Le principal c'est que tu puisses être là pour mettre fin, officiellement, aux trafics en tout genre de l'Union Teope. Tu t'en tires bien même, le mérite te reviendra de suite ! … Ca vaut bien un coup ça, non ? » Bava-t-il d'envie.

Ryô tira la langue de douleur quand la bottine de Saeko lui écrasa les orteils.

Mick, contre toute attente, se joignit à la discussion:

-« Kaibara a accosté sur l'île de Mêlée, à quelques encablures d'ici. Il prépare un mauvais coup… Demain soir, si je ne m'abuse… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais rien n'empêcha l'américain de s'enfourner un autre morceau de viande dans la bouche.

Ryô, haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi donc Mick, qui était venu initialement pour remplir son contrat, à savoir le tuer, leur fournissait ces précieux renseignements !

-« Et quel genre de mauvais coup ? » questionna Kaori, avide se s'investir totalement dans la conversation.

-« Trafic d'esclaves. »

Miki posa sa main sur le bras de Falcon et leva de grands yeux vers lui. Umibozu capitula :

-« Bon ça va ! Ca va ! J'ai compris ! J'ai aussi un compte à régler avec Kaibara, je viendrais avec toi Ryô ! »

Celui-ci, une grosse bouchée dans le gosier, rumina :

-« Va falloir renforcer la coque du bateau avec un gros balourd comme toi ! »

-« QUOI ! »

Une dispute, comme tant d'autres, se déclencha entre nos deux pirates.

Kaori restait à l'écart, pensive.

Tout d'abord, quel était cet étrange comportement de Saeko lorsque Ryô avait annoncé qu'elle était la sœur d'Hideyuki ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ait connu ? Dans quelles circonstances ?

Et quel était le rapport entre Kaibara et Falcon ? Que signifiait cette phrase si anodine : « Il vous considère plus qu'une simple partenaire » ?

Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler à Ryô. Pourtant, il faudrait bien éclaircir ce problème.

Un tourbillon de question qui s'agitait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Kaori.

-« Et tu as un plan ? » Demanda soudainement Falcon.

-« D'après mes indicateurs, Kaibara doit procéder un échange : les esclaves contre de la drogue. Si on veut sauver quelques vies, il faudra agir rapidement pour les libérer. »

-« Donc, tu veux intervenir avant l'échange. Avant l'arrivée de Kaibara.»

-« Exact, Tête de poulpe ! »

-« Ne m'appelle pas Tête de poulpe ! Bourricot de tête de mule d'âne bâté ! »

Kaori se leva. Tête baissée, bras le long du corps, elle ne semblait pas d'une humeur des plus charmante.

-« Il se fait tard, et je suis épuisée. Veuillez m'excuser mais je vais aller me coucher. »

Miki, témoin des déboires de la jeune femme, lui interdit de toucher à la vaisselle et l'envoya prestement aller se reposer, ce dont elle fit sans se laisser prier une deuxième fois.

Ryô, perspicace, sentit que la jeune femme voulait s'isoler.

Tentant de faire diversion, et dans le but inavoué de distraire la jeune femme, il proclama, à la limite du bon goût :

-« Bah alors, Kaori, on va sortir faire la fête entre marins ? »

…

Pas de massues ? Effectivement, Kaori devait se sentir bien mal…Il suivit du regard la jeune femme s'éloigner, et sentit son cœur se serrer.

**Chapitre 37**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas fini, Mick entraîna Ryô par le bras dans un coin du café :

-« Veux-tu bien me lâcher le bras ! Imagine qu'une séduisante demoiselle franchisse la porte et nous voit comme ça !» Ronchonna Ryô, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup l'air sérieux que prenait son ami.

-« J'en serais le premier désolé ! » Railla Mick.

-« Alors ? » Fit Ryô, dégagé de son emprise.

-« Ta décision de te séparer de Kaori est définitive ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Tu m'as très bien compris ! Réponds ! Fais preuve d'un peu de franchise … au moins avec toi-même… »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sermons ! Je suis toujours franc. C'est pour ça que je bande toujours avant de discuter ! »

Ryô croisa les bras, semblant vexer par les dires de son ami.

-« Tu aurais bien besoin d'une paire de binocles ! Ne vois-tu pas que Kaori est folle amoureuse de toi ! Et tu serais capable de la laisser ? »

-« Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux problèmes affectifs des autres, toi ? » Demanda Ryô, soupçonneux.

-« Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. »

Ryô fronça les sourcils, stupéfait par l'aveu de Mick. Il reprit bien vite un visage impassible. Levant un bras, balayant l'espace, il soupira :

-« Je ne comprendrais vraiment rien à tes goûts mon pauvre Mick et je ne vois pas de quoi tu… »

Mick ignora complètement sa réponse et haussa les épaules. Puis, il se retourna, ajoutant néanmoins, avant de repartir en direction des autres convives :

-« Tu peux la remercier en tout cas. Grâce à elle, tu as droit à un sursis. »

-« … ?... »

-« Ohhhh, ne fais pas cette tête de crétin ! J'acceptes de vous aider mais ne te leurres pas. Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Je le fais pour elle. »

Mick avait rejoint leurs amis mais Ryô resta encore seul quelques instants. Il comprenait très bien de quoi parlait l'américain. Mick abandonnait le contrat. Il refusait le duel. Et malgré la menace que représentait pour lui maintenant Kaibara, il l'aidait ? Kaori avait réussi à changer Mick ?

Ryô soupira de dépit. Kaori…

Il renonça à son idée première d'aller s'enivrer quelque part, dans un endroit mal famé, et de courtiser quelques jeunes filles. Même s'il n'avait aucune notion de ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire, peut être que rassurer Kaori serait une bonne initiative… Il lui devait bien ça, après tout.

Kaori, seule dans la grange, admirait le travail admirable de Falcon, suspendus au millimètre près, contre la paroi de la bâtisse. Ses pensées vagabondaient.

Ryô ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle n'avait pas de famille, et ses seuls amis représentaient le plus beau fleuron des meilleurs mercenaires du territoire.

La tête basse, elle sécha, d'un geste rageur, la larme qui pointait au coin de son œil.

-« Hideyuki…Que dois-je faire ?... » Emit-t-elle doucement.

Le silence lui fit mal. Son frère lui manquait.

-« Et bien Kaori ! On parle toute seule maintenant ? »

Ryô s'avança vers elle, tout sourire. Il n'aimait pas voir la jeune femme se miner ainsi. Son inquiétude le rongeait, son sourire lui manquait.

Il s'approcha, dans la ferme intention de mettre de côté ses préjugés, et de l'apaiser de son mieux.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les démons qui agitaient Kaori. L'évocation de son frère raviva le souvenir de la discussion avec Saeko. Faisant quelques pas, elle s'approcha de lui et s'appuya contre le mur, soudainement très lasse.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, lâcha abruptement:

-« Saeko connaît mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ryô s'arrêta dans son élan, et afficha une mine embêtée. Se grattant la tête d'une main, il s'assit en tailleur, juste aux pieds de Kaori. Puis prenant une brindille de paille, il gribouilla sur le sol, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Il semblait brusquement, terriblement gêné.

Sa partenaire, veste pendante, et libellule traçant son chemin au dessus de sa tête, gardait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?...Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois puis haussa les épaules de résignation. Décidément, il ne manquait pas de l'étonner à chaque fois, lui et ses attitudes toutes aussi déroutantes les unes que les autres ! …

Elle s'installa aux côtés de Ryô.

L'image de son frère l'apaisait, sa colère avait disparue. Posant sa tête sur ses genoux, elle ferma les yeux et se mit à parler, doucement.

**Chapitre 38**

-« Vous savez, mon frère était un homme bien. Maladroit, mal fagoté, une véritable tête de pioche !... Mais un homme bien, un homme d'honneur… Il aimait la justice. »

La douceur et tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait exprimer pour Makimura, bercèrent celui que l'on nommait City Hunter, le plus redouté des pirates. Un contraste surprenant.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, conscient que ses sentiments envahissaient peu à peu tout son être. En proie à ses craintes, il résistait tant bien que mal à la tentation de la prendre dans ses bras. Rester à ses côtés, d'aussi près, mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Respirant une bonne bouffée d'oxygène, il stoppa ses graffitis et, bras en croix derrière la tête, il bascula en arrière et s'allongea dans la paille.

-« Je sais. Et c'était un véritable ami. »

Ryô ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps à ce qu'il devait dire à Kaori. La solution était d'une simplicité enfantine : lui dire la vérité, tout simplement.

-« Quand je l'ai rencontré, il travaillait avec Saeko, à la garde royale. Ils faisaient une sacrée équipe tous les deux. Il y a eu une enquête un peu délicate à gérer, …qui a fini par tourner en pugilat. Hideyuki a du quitter la garde mais il est resté fidèle à la justice. De là, on a commencé à travailler en équipe. »

-« Saeko et Hideyuki travaillaient ensemble ? »

-« Oui…mais ce n'est pas tout… »

Kaori n'était pas aussi naïve qu'on aurait pu le croire, enfin, tout du moins, quand il ne s'agissait pas de sa propre vie… Les manières de Ryô indiquaient clairement, que la relation entre son frère et Saeko était plus que professionnelle.

Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, n'eut pas le temps d'en expliquer plus que Kaori prit la parole.

-«Ils étaient amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui et non… »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« C'est une longue histoire, fondée uniquement sur des non-dits, rien d'officiel mais…, Ryô regarda Kaori dans les yeux et lui sourit, … Oui, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, à n'en pas douter. Saeko lui a toujours été fidèle et loyale, et même dans la mort, elle continuera. »

Au loin, quelques oiseaux nocturnes piaillaient. La nuit engloutissait l'île, mais on pouvait encore entendre, par bribes, les rugissements des ivrognes ou des pirates en manque d'actions.

Ryô fixait maintenant le plafond avec un désintérêt total. Il mâchonnait un brin de paille, attendant que Kaori encaisse la nouvelle.

Cependant l'esprit de la jeune femme bouillonnait. Saeko, Miki, des femmes d'exception qui oeuvraient pour le bien, pour la justice. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de participer à la mission ? Pourquoi Ryô voulait l'éloigner ? Pourquoi lui ou son défunt frère, s'évertuaient à la mettre à l'écart ? Elle seule avait le droit de décider de sa vie.

Plus déterminée que jamais, elle tourna la tête vers Ryô et lui lança un regard glacial.

Ce dernier, étonné, releva le buste et s'appuya sur un coude, tout ouï.

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas de moi ?... Je peux vous être utile ! Je pourrais vous aider … »

D'abord accusateur, le ton de sa voix se mua en une pointe de détresse. Malgré cela, elle resta droite, digne. Ses yeux restaient obstinément secs mais son cœur hurlait.

Ryô recula sous le choc.

Pour lui avoir cacher la vérité, il s'attendait à ce que Kaori se mette en colère. Pire, qu'elle émette certaine menace contre Saeko ou qu'elle ne se défoule sur lui ! Mais loin de tout cela, la seule chose qui préoccupait la jeune femme était…lui-même … La lutte, entre ses sentiments et sa logique, ravageait son être.

Pour quelles raisons, insistait-elle tant à plonger dans cet univers sordide qui était le sien ? … Deux minutes auparavant, il aurait pu convaincre n'importe qui que sa décision était la meilleure, mais face à la jeune femme, si tenace, aucun argument valable ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle reprit de plus belle, ne laissant aucun répit à sa conscience.

-« Hideyuki n'aurait jamais du vous demander de prendre soin de moi. Je vous délie de cette promesse absurde. Vous êtes libre ! Libre de boire jusqu'à plus soif ! Libre de courir après tout ce qui porte une robe ! Libre de vous faire tuer ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour faire ce qui me semble être juste. Je veux y aller, avec ou sans vous ! »

-« Kaori… » Murmura Ryô, le souffle coupé.

Il l'avait compris, il le sentait, Mick le lui avait confirmé, la jeune femme l'aimait. Son âme se déchirait. Il n'était pas digne de recevoir ce don, ce sentiment si noble et si pur. Mais il ne pouvait nier ses propres sentiments et cette obstination sans bornes qui animait Kaori. Il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de sa présence, de son sourire, de sa générosité. Il ne pourrait la laisser. Qui prendrait soin d'elle ? Qui la protégerait s'il se séparait d'elle ? On le lui avait confié à lui, lui seul, pas à des quelconques étrangers !

-« Kaori, pourquoi voulez-vous y aller ? Par vengeance ?»

Se voulant affectueux, il adopta, sans s'en rendre compte, un ton bien plus profond.

Kaori y fut sensible et un léger frisson la traversa. Refusant que Ryô s'aperçoive de son embarras, elle esquiva son regard et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Elle avait du rêver… Nerveusement, elle tritura sa précieuse bague.

-« Par vengeance ? Non, je n'y avais même pas pensé… Ce n'est pas ça qu'il le fera revivre…Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Hideyuki ne soit pas mort pour rien. Il combattait le crime et l'Union Teope est la plus dangereuse des organisations de pirates. Il faut que tout cela s'arrête.»

**Chapitre 39**

Ryô se redressa complètement, et attira sa partenaire vers lui. Un bras l'entoura doucement. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les dernières barrières de Kaori ne s'effondrent. Elle s'abandonna dans cette exquise chaleur, et posa sa tête sur le torse protecteur de son compagnon. Dans un souffle, elle osa lui faire cet aveu :

-« Et…, elle inspira profondément, … et durant cette épreuve, je veux être auprès de vous. »

L'étreinte se resserra insensiblement autour de la jeune femme. Par ce geste si empreint de tendresse, il dévoilait un peu de ses sentiments.

Incapable de proférer un seul mot, Ryô préféra se taire et savourer ce délicat moment.

Puis, zieutant entre autres sur les cuisses de Kaori, la surplombant facilement, il remonta le long de ses courbes et découvrit à son doigt, sa bague. Sentant ses hormones reprendre le dessus, il prit le premier sujet de conversation qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-« La bague que Hideyuki vous a laissé ?»

Lui prenant la main, il la leva vers Kaori, à hauteur de ses yeux. Un sourire des plus charmeurs, et des plus malicieux, flottait sur le visage du beau ténébreux.

-« Et bien, c'est que ... »

Gênée, Kaori tenta de retirer sa main mais Ryô fut plus rapide et enleva la bague.

-« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de la mettre ! »

Affectueusement, Ryô lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lança gaiement.

-« Vous n'aurez qu'à la remettre à notre retour. »

Est-ce que … ? Avait-elle bien compris ? Etait-ce un moyen détourné de lui dire qu'elle pouvait venir avec eux ? Ryô revenait sur sa décision de se séparer d'elle…Le cœur de Kaori manqua un battement.

Oubliant sa timidité, sa pudeur, emportée par la magie de l'instant, elle planta son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Tout son être tremblait sous l'émotion. Ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans ces yeux !

Un mélange subtil. Un panel de sentiments qui l'enveloppait dans une douce béatitude. De la complicité, de la confiance, … mais au-delà de cet aspect plus ou moins fraternel, on dénotait une étincelle d'affection, d'espoir.

Transportée, Kaori s'accrocha à la chemise de Ryô, et enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine.

Tous ses doutes, ses incertitudes sur la volonté de Ryô à l'éloigner d'elle, s'évaporèrent. City Hunter, c'était eux deux, ensemble.

De longues minutes s'envolèrent. Le silence berçait ces deux âmes liées par le destin.

Peut-être que pour la première fois de sa vie, Ryô connut la sérénité. Respirant, avec délectation, le léger parfum de la jeune femme, il appréciait à sa juste valeur, cette quiétude qui l'enveloppait.

Kaori, apaisée, en sécurité dans les bras de Ryô, s'endormit profondément.

Et cette fois-ci, c'était bien une première, l'Etalon des Mers passa la nuit avec la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue, en tout bien tout honneur…

Lorsque le lendemain, Kaori s'éveilla, son sommeil troublé par les bruits avoisinants, elle s'aperçut de suite qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la pièce. Aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Sa mémoire fonctionnait à merveille et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu hier soir, leur aveu à demi avoué, était gravé dans son esprit. Comment oublier ...

Cela dit, la grange lui semblait soudainement hostile. Où était-il ?

Elle se leva et partit tout droit en direction de la maison, dans la ferme intention d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il n'aurait pas osé ? Elle le connaissait l'animal ! … Un doute l'envahit. Non ! Ryô était peut être un obsédé doublé d'un crétin mais il était loyal et sincère. Il ne serait pas parti tout seul, pas après cette nuit…

Ses pas la guidèrent vers la porte de service.

-« Ryôôôôôô ! »

Son cri raisonna dans la maisonnée. Et nul doute que la menace sous-jacente appelait à la réponse immédiate.

S'il avait osé …

L'interpellé, accoudé sur la table du fond, tasse de café en main, regarda Mick d'un air dépité. Kaori pouvait être effroyable parfois… Haussant les épaules en signe de résignation, il afficha un air mauvais quand, ne pouvant retenir son fou rire plus longtemps, Mick s'esclaffa. Miki et Falcon, tout aussi amusés par la situation, semblaient faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas monter leur hilarité. Froissé, Ryô se leva, et partit ouvrir la porte à sa partenaire, non sans murmurer quelques promesses de torture pour son acolyte américain.

-« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombes sur une furie ?... » Marmonna-t-il, bougon.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, mais il ne put éviter l'accident.

-« Ryôôôo ! » Hurla Kaori, en une dernière sommation.

BAMMMM !

Et elle ouvrit la porte, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans ces moments là...

Plié en deux, les pieds encore posés à plat sur le sol, son dos se voûta pourtant, dans une posture inquiétante. Sa figure, complètement écrasée, menaçait de ne plus reprendre forme.

Puis, groggy par le choc, il lâcha la poignée de la porte. N'ayant plus d'attaches, il chuta en arrière, figé dans sa position initiale.

Kaori se pencha sur lui, et inclina la tête sur le côté.

-« Ah, vous étiez là ! »

Ryô se frotta la nuque et se remit debout. Toisant de haut la demoiselle, il explosa :

-« OUI j'étais là ! As-t-on idée d'hurler comme ça de si bon matin ? Est-ce que je claques des portes sur la figure des gens, moi ! … Ce que je vais devoir faire, si tu t'arrêtes pas de rire dans la seconde, Mick ! »

De rage, de la bave dégoulinait sur un côté de sa bouche encore marquée par l'empreinte de la poignée. Un silence s'imposa quelques secondes.

Ravi de voir que ses idiots respectaient son malheur, Ryô tapota du revers de la main un pan de sa veste.

Déjà deux portes qu'il se prenait en pleine tête dans cette histoire ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça, à la fin ?

Puis il tourna la tête vers ses amis et vit quatre visages pétrifiés en un rictus grotesques. Soufflé par les éclats de rire simultanés, Ryô tomba à la renverse. Un corbeau isolé croassa au loin.

Brandissant le poing, il se releva et s'assit, excessivement vexé par l'attitude puérile de ces vulgaires amateurs.

-« Quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut être se mettre au travail ! »

**Chapitre 40**

Tout l'après midi, les hommes chargèrent les canons et autres projectiles, ou armes à feu, dont ils auraient besoin. Miki et Kaori s'occupèrent de la nourriture mais aussi de la confection de grenades en tout genre, ou du rafistolage de sections de voilure.

Ayant fini leurs tâches, les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent leurs compagnons respectifs.

L'eau s'ornait de multiples miroitements orangés. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Bientôt il rejoindrait son reflet, dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Nul nuage ne bigarrait le ciel.

La brise légère qui enveloppait Tortuga, caressa le visage de Kaori. Cette dernière sourit tout naturellement à ce contact. Elle exhala une grande bouffée d'air. N'y avait-il rien de plus beau que la vie ?... Elle respira profondément, s'imprégnant de cette légèreté apaisante.

Miki, intriguée de ne plus entendre les pas de son amie, tourna la tête dans sa direction et comprit alors, pourquoi Ryô avait tellement changé. Une onde de tendresse la traversa.

Sur le port, les bateaux à quai se balançaient doucement, au gré des courants.

-«Lâche moi ! Gros plein de soupe ! »

La voix de Mick leur parvenait très clairement. Miki se tourna vers Kaori et s'exclama, sceptique :

-« C'est peut être celui-là ! »

Elle désigna un navire impressionnant, long d'une soixantaine de mètres environ, à trois mâts entièrement gréés, chacun pouvant porter trois ou quatre voiles. L'éperon surgissait de la proue, prêt à engloutir le paysage, loin en avant, ciselé en une forme féminine plus qu'alléchante. Les nombreuses cavités, correspondantes aux différents étages du navire, s'effaçaient dans l'obscurité naissante, mais chacune de ses alvéoles cachait les dizaines de canons qui s'y trouvaient. Les gravures et autres dorures sculptaient la poupe et donnait une dimension irréelle au bateau. Les voiles repliées, s'enchevêtraient dans une douce harmonie rigoureuse et claquait sous les risées du vent. Un bâtiment de guerre rapide, sans aucun doute. Rutilante, imposante, la frégate devait sûrement accueillir un équipage d'au moins 300 hommes !

Kaori en était à cette réflexion quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Miki affichait une légère moue amusée et lui désigna Falcon, facilement repérable.

Kaori ouvrit grand la bouche et regarda Miki. Les deux femmes ne savaient plus si elles devaient rire ou pleurer.

Umibozu, Ryô sous un bras et tenant Mick du revers de sa veste de son autre main valide, se trouvait sur un bateau aux proportions beaucoup, beaucoup plus modestes.

D'une envergure avoisinant les 12 mètres, le navire semblait ridicule, amarré aux côtés de l'immense frégate.

Le grand mât et le mât d'artimon s'effaçaient devant la magnificence du bateau voisin. Pas d'ornements, pas de décoration superflue sur la poupe carrée, le ketch était taillé pour sa discrétion et sa rapidité.

Kaori haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. Son regard se posa sur le nom du navire.

-« La Mini … Un drôle de nom pour un bateau » lança-t-elle, dubitative quant à l'efficacité d'un si petit bateau face à la flotte de Kaibara.

Les quelques détails qui restaient à régler, furent rapidement gérés par Falcon, maître en la matière pour tout ce qui concernait les canons et l'armement. De plus, n'ayant point confiance en ses deux crétins, à savoir, Ryô et Mick, dixit Umibozu, celui-ci préférait s'en charger seul.

Mick astiquait quelques boulets, et en passant, le crâne de Falcon. Miki tentait désespérément de modérer les pitreries de l'américain.

Pendant ce temps, Kaori, décidée, se dirigea vers Ryô, accoudé à la barre, boussole en main.

Entendant les pas de la jeune femme, il se tourna vers elle et lui gratifia d'un sourire énigmatique.

Kaori, prise au dépourvue par cette soudaine démonstration, se sentit rougir, confuse.

-« La coque craque bizarrement. Va falloir penser à perdre du poids Kaori. »

Une libellule chuta sur la tête de Kaori. Celle-ci rougit encore plus, mais de rage.

Empoignant le bras de vergue voisin, une des antennes soutenant la voilure la plus basse, elle le lança d'une force quasi inhumaine dans sa direction.

Ryô eut juste le temps de se baisser afin d'éviter la collision. Relevant la tête, il aperçut Kaori, aussi droite et furieuse, nullement consciente du danger. Il se précipita vers elle et l'attira à lui d'un bras robuste, bloquant de son autre main, le lourd morceau de bois, lequel, dans l'élan, continuait sa course autour de son axe et avait comme but premier, de s'écraser sur l'arrière du crâne de la jeune femme.

Kaori ne se rendit compte de rien. Excédée par l'attitude grossière de son compagnon, elle se dégagea vivement.

-« Lâchez moi ! Je vous interdis de poser vos grosses pattes d'obsédé sur moi ! »

Ryô souffrit de ce manque total de gratitude. Vexé, il mis ses mains sur ses hanches, prenant l'aspect d'un frère moralisateur.

-« Sotte ! Une fraction de seconde plus tard et vous auriez été projetée comme nourriture à requins ! »

Il lui désigna le mât perpendiculaire, coupable de s'être plié à la loi de la physique, vibrant encore.

-« J'aurais du le laisser vous assommer, j'aurais eu la paix ! »

Kaori se sentit un peu confuse de l'avoir accusé immédiatement, mais sa nonchalance et sa mauvaise foie, elle n'en avait cure.

-« Si vous étiez moins stupide ! » Lança-t-elle sur la défensive, mais désireuse néanmoins de radoucir le ton de sa voix.

-« Comment ça ? Je vous sauve à corps perdu et voilà comment vous me remerciez ? »

Kaori ne pipa mot. Elle se renfrogna, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-« Ahlala si Saeko était là. Une VRAIE femme à bord… »

Miki passa non loin de là et Ryô tourna vers la silhouette, un regard imprégné de sa libido débordante.

Il allongea les bras et se prépara à plonger dans sa direction, en une posture révélatrice de ses intentions, bave aux lèvres.

Kaori aurait pu s'excuser, lui demander de lui pardonner son impulsivité et le remercier pour son geste héroïque mais son air hagard, ses sermons ridicules et cette tentative délibérée de sauter sur son amie, mokkori en avant, exaspérèrent tant Kaori, que son intention première de le pendre à l'un des cordages se révéla payante.

Se frottant les mains en signe évident de grande satisfaction, elle ignora totalement Ryô pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Celui-ci gigotait en tout sens, ballotté contre le mât d'artimon, sous le nez et l'œil moqueur de ses comparses.

-« Kaori ! Détachez moi tout de suite ! »

**Chapitre 41**

Falcon, après un rictus moqueur, descendit sous cale, afin d'installer ses armes et de vérifier une dernière fois que rien n'avait été oublié.

Lorsqu'il remonta lentement les marches en bois qui craquèrent sous son poids, sa tête immergea des profondeurs des cales du bateau, et il affichait un air triomphant.

-« Tout est prêt, on peut y aller. »

Ryô, lequel s'était détaché aisément en fin de compte, se posta face à la barre et posa ses mains sur celle-ci. Cheveux au vent, le regard impénétrable, il cria à plein poumon, afin de couvrir le bruit du ressac :

-« Déployez toutes les voiles. En route ! »

D'une agilité surprenante, Miki et l'américain escaladèrent les haubans et détachèrent les cordages. Dans un claquement assourdissant, le vent s'engouffra dans les voiles et celles-ci se gonflèrent aussitôt. La météorologie semblait rester stable, et malgré le crépuscule naissant, la brise les pousserait jusqu'à leur destination finale.

Le bateau se mit en branle et l'équipage fit route sur l'Ile de Mêlée.

Kaori s'accouda au bastingage et apprécia grandement le spectacle qui lui était offert.

La Lune se reflétait sur les eaux calmes. L'éclat argenté qui se projetait sur l'immensité de l'Océan se mêlait à la couleur bleutée des environs. L'atmosphère était magique. Les filaments nuageux épousaient les contours de l'astre lunaire, et l'horizon s'enveloppait de vapeurs féeriques. Un spectacle vertigineux qui berçait la jeune femme. Une sensation de liberté enivrante.

Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête vers Ryô. L'homme qui se présentait à ses yeux la fascinait tout autant que la magnificence du paysage. Elle voulait être près de lui, c'est ce que son cœur lui dictait.

Hier soir, la concrétisation de ses sentiments avait enfin aboutie, Ryô acceptait qu'elle partage sa vie.

Inspirant profondément, les mains jointes sur son cœur, elle posa un regard débordant d'amour vers son partenaire.

Se sentant observé, ce dernier tourna la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne.

L'espace d'une seconde, Kaori eut du mal à interpréter ce qu'elle pouvait y voir. Se sentant désarmée, une sourde angoisse la pénétra. Et si… s'il changeait d'avis… Sentant ses jambes flageoler, elle agrippa nerveusement la balustrade et se retint d'une main.

-« Kaori. »

Une voix pleine de promesse.

-« Oui ? »

Kaori tremblait, elle ne savait pourquoi. Pourtant, elle tenta de garder une posture digne mais néanmoins attirante.

-« Vous venez ? »

Inhabituel et totalement inattendu, elle vit Ryô lui tendre la main, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Surprise, son bras flancha et elle perdit quelque peu son équilibre. Retrouvant une assurance toutefois assez précaire, elle répondit hâtivement :

-« Euh… oui…j'arrive. »

Ryô leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, désespéré. Pourtant ses taquineries ne pouvaient masquer la tendresse qui transparaissait dans son regard.

Kaori se plaça à ses côtés et admira de nouveau le paysage. Leurs respirations se calquèrent l'une sur l'autre.

Profitant de leur promiscuité, et du fait que leurs amis soient occupés ailleurs, la jeune femme prit la parole.

-« Ryô ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Il m'a semblé entendre Falcon dire qu'il avait un compte à régler avec Kaibara. »

-« C'est exact. »

-« Je me demandais… enfin comment… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un vague sourire plein d'amertume flotta pendant quelques instants sur les traits du pirate, avant qu'il ne se décide à raconter quelques bribes de son passé.

-« Kaibara est un ancien soldat. Un corsaire hautement qualifié menant d'une main de maître son équipage. Malheureusement, la folie a eu raison de lui. Il est devenu le commandeur de sa flotte : l'Union Teope. Spécialiste dans le trafic de drogue, il même réussi a en élaborer une nouvelle. Une plante issue de croisements entres végétaux toxiques. Une drogue capable d'annihiler tout sentiment et de décupler les capacités physiques. On l'appelle Poussière d'ange.

Quand un homme est sous l'emprise de cette herbe du diable, il perd son âme. Il ne pense qu'à une chose : cette soif sanguinaire qui le submerge. Le jour où nous combattions des forces ennemies, je n'ai pas fait de distinction parmi mes adversaires. J'ai frappé cruellement l'un d'eux au visage et cet homme, Falcon, est maintenant aveugle. »

Affligée par cet aveu, Kaori garda le silence. Elle posa une main délicate sur le bras de son ami, compatissante.

Puis, d'une voix douce, elle conclut tout simplement :

-« Vous n'y pouviez rien, ce n'était pas votre faute. »

Ryô aurait voulu lui hurler que tout était de sa faute, que c'était lui qui avait tué tous ces hommes, mais le regard si ingénu de la jeune femme calma aussitôt ses battements de cœur effrénés.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Kaori et ils restèrent un long moment à admirer la course vagabonde de la Lune dans les cieux.

**Chapitre 42**

-« Où va-t-on exactement ?» Demanda Kaori.

-« Pas très loin de là où on s'est rencontré la première fois. L'île de Mêlée est un minuscule atoll, situé à quelques brassées de l'île Corail. Un endroit idéal pour trafic en tout genre. Les barrières de coraux pullulent dans ce coin et très peu de bateaux s'aventurent par là-bas. »

-« Vous pensez qu'il y sera ? »

La question, si naïve, fit sourire ce pirate aguerri par tant d'années sur les flots. Si Kaori pensait que Kaibara renoncerait à ces projets ambitieux, c'était sans compter sur la folie de celui-ci. Et Ryô était loin d'être crédule, les bandits qu'il avait combattus sur le navire de Makimura, devaient avoir d'ores et déjà informer leur commandeur de sa présence. Kaibara lui avait tout appris et son assurance l'aveuglait.

Soit. La rencontre aurait lieu très prochainement…

Ne voulant point inquiéter sa partenaire, Ryô se contenta donc de hausser les épaules :

-« Je penses surtout à notre retour et à toutes les jeunes et jolies jeunes femmes qui acclameront le héros, c'est à dire moi. »

Kaori prit la mouche immédiatement et se défoula d'un bon coup de massue. Malgré sa bosse naissante, Ryô soupira de contentement, ses diversions avaient au moins le mérite de faire oublier à sa compagne, le danger omniprésent.

Le ketch était rapide et l'équipage atteignit leur destination dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Les falaises bordant l'île prenaient des formes distordues, inquiétantes dans les ténèbres. Cependant, Ryô manoeuvrait l'embarcation avec facilité.

Dissimulé, le bateau s'immobilisa et Ryô se retourna vers ses amis :

-« Il ne serait pas temps de manger un peu ? »

Falcon évita de peu que sa femme ne tombe par-dessus le bastingage. Mick, épée à la main, s'attendant à l'assaut imminent, ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise, et Kaori manqua de peu de s'étrangler de stupeur. Une libellule traversa son champ de vision, et elle reprit ses esprits. Elle fut la plus prompte à rétorquer :

-« Vous ne pensez qu'à votre estomac, c'est pas possible ! Dans un moment pareil ! »

Ryô la regarda, un doigt sur la bouche, visiblement étonné qu'elle n'approuve pas sa logique. Puis haussant les épaules, il ajouta tout simplement :

-« On va devoir faire preuve de discrétion, si j'ai le ventre qui gargouille, ça peut tout faire foirer ! »

Et pour clore la conversation, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les escaliers, menant au niveau inférieur.

Cela dit, histoire de taquiner un peu plus sa Kaori, il murmura :

-« Et question discrétion, j'espères que vous saurez vous tenir ! »

Kaori, démesurément terrifiante, agrippa la longue chaîne qui traînait à ses pieds et s'avança vers Ryô, dans la ferme intention de lui donner une bonne leçon de pondération verbale.

Heureusement, Mick stoppa son élan et empêcha la demoiselle de traîner à sa suite l'ancre du navire…

Ce fut autour de quelques encas, qu'eut lieu de dernier briefing.

-« Falcon, peux-tu nous faire un bref résumé des armes disponibles ? » demanda Mick tout en s'enfournant un énorme morceau de biscuit dans la bouche.

-« Nous avons 3 mousquets, 2 haches, 5 poignard et coutelas. J'ai aussi préparé une dizaine de feux grégeoiss, avec l'aide de Kaori. »

Cette dernière, à l'évocation de son nom, se mit à rosir légèrement. Elle avait beaucoup appris avec Umibozu, notamment la confection de ces petites bombes. Minutieusement, elle avait rempli les onze pots en terre avec de la poudre et de la grenaille. Puis, avec tout autant d'application, elle avait ajouté la mèche servant à mettre feu à ces grenades.

Falcon avait aussi forgé des chausse-trappes. Un simple morceau de fer à quatre pointes acérées, dont l'une d'elles, quelque soit la position de l'objet, se dressait dangereusement.

-« Et sur le navire, reprit Falcon, j'ai installé deux canons et une réserve de boulets, dont ceux-ci… »

Le géant au crâne chauve, comme aimait à l'appeler si souvent Ryô, affichait une grimace qui avait tout l'air d'évoquer un large sourire satisfait. Il posa sur la table deux boules métalliques reliées par une chaîne, des boulets ramés redoutables, dont l'efficacité dévastatrice n'était plus à prouver.

Mick s'approcha à son tour et sortit d'une gaine protectrice un fusil à long canon, gage d'une précision extrême.

Il en tapota la crosse, très confiant.

-« Je penses être utile avec ça » lança-t-il désinvolte, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-« Oui…si tu arrives à t'en servir » railla une voix derrière lui.

-« Dis donc, pour qui tu me prends ! » s'insurgea l'américain, exagérément outré.

Ryô hocha la tête en signe évident de doute mais tout cela n'était que façade. Un moyen, un peu puéril certes, de se chambrer amicalement une dernière fois peut être… Car les risques, il les connaissait. Il savait que pour les avoir aidé, Mick jouait.

Kaori, nullement concentrée sur ces querelles de gamins, posa une question des plus sérieuses:

-« Je croyais que Kaibara était plutôt un trafiquant de drogues. Pourquoi … pourquoi des esclaves ? »

-« C'est une monnaie d'échange comme une autre pour lui. »

Kaori était horrifiée par tant de cruauté, mais ce qui la troubla le plus, fut sans doute, la pointe de tristesse qui lui semblait percevoir dans la voix de Ryô. Se rendre compte et combattre la folie meurtrière de son propre tuteur devait être une torture émotionnelle épouvantable. La jeune femme se tut, mais elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour aider et soutenir Ryô.

**Chapitre 43**

-« Bon, vous êtes prêts les enfants ? » demanda une dernière fois Ryô.

Il se tenait sur la dernière marche des escaliers, face au vent, quelques mèches de ses cheveux balayant son front. Un sourire débordant de vitalité contrastait étrangement avec le regard noir qu'il portait au loin. Malgré ce sentiment unique de ne se sentir vivant que lorsqu'il portait une arme, aujourd'hui il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir arrêter Kaibara. Il était le seul à l'aimer et à le libérer de sa folie. Grâce aux Makimura, il connaissait maintenant le prix de la vie et il survivrait… par amour.

S'avançant de quelques pas, il tendit la longue vue à Miki, et la pria de grimper dans le nid de pie.

La belle mercenaire s'exécuta et escalada le gréement. Elle prit position sur l'installation en bois, sur les hauteurs, et scruta les environs.

Impassible, Falcon posa chacune de ses mains sur le crâne de Ryô et de Mick et les assomma d'un coup sec, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ces deux énergumènes bavaient devant la silhouette de la jeune femme.

Maugréant, l'américain s'éloigna, et boudeur, Ryô se remit en quête de piloter le bateau.

Celui-ci se faufila à travers les multiples récifs, et les parois rocheuses bordant l'île. Après avoir passé quelques jours sur cette île, il puisait maintenant dans sa mémoire photographique et son habileté faisait le reste.

Mick s'approcha doucement de Kaori, laquelle réajustait les feux grégeoiss qui pendaient à l'intérieur de sa veste.

A ce spectacle, il sourit tendrement.

-« Kaori. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

-« Mick. »

-« Vous êtes vraiment une très belle femme…mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous résistez à mon charme légendaire pour un idiot tel que lui. »

Si ces premiers mots furent doucement prononcés, la suite de sa phrase de perdit en fausse note tragique. Moue boudeuse, bras croisés sur la poitrine, il désigna dédaigneusement le pirate qui maniait la barre, et souffla bruyamment. Puis, il planta son regard dans celui de Kaori, et son visage reprit ses traits d'origine. Il lui lança un clin d'œil complice.

Kaori remercia intérieurement Mick pour son amitié, qu'elle chérirait de tout son cœur.

-« Trèves de plaisanterie ! reprit-il sérieusement. Kaori, je veux que vous me promettiez de faire très attention à vous…et à ce grand dadais. J'aimerais que vous acceptiez ceci. »

Mick plaça une chaînette et son pendentif dans les paumes de la jeune femme. Lorsque Kaori l'éleva à hauteur de ses yeux, elle découvrit avec étonnement, une balle d'argent. Gênée, elle balbutia :

-« Qu'est-ce …que c'est ? »

-« Enfant, je partais souvent chasser avec mon père... »

Mick prit l'objet entre deux doigts et l'observa avec nostalgie. Il conclut simplement :

-« Cette balle d'argent est un porte-bonheur. »

-« Merci Mick. » lui répondit une Kaori confuse.

Ce dernier aperçut alors, un vague sourire sur le visage de la jolie brune.

-« Quelque chose de drôle ? »

Kaori leva le pendentif assez haut pour loucher sur l'objet.

-« Non…enfin c'est que…c'est vraiment laid quand même… »

Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent comme deux amis de longue date.

-« Hey vous deux ! Quand vous aurez fini de vous gaussez, on pourra peut être passer à l'action ! »

-« Jaloux mon bon vieux Ryô ? »

-« D'une mauviette comme toi ? Laisse moi rire ! »

Mick évita de peu la serpillière imbibée et nauséabonde, et Ryô baissa la tête à temps, avant de recevoir le seau d'eau croupie sur le crâne.

La gigantesque carrure de Falcon se découpa dans l'obscurité et rugit :

-« Vous avez fini tous les deux ! »

Cela coupa court à la dispute mais malgré tout, rien ne pouvait les déconcentrer de leur tâche imminente.

Miki les rejoignit prestement, et opina du chef :

-« Le vaisseau de Kaibara se trouve au large, à l'ouest. Son équipage, ou une partie je penses, se trouve sur la plage. Les esclaves y sont aussi. »

-« Parfait ! Miki tu resteras ici, prête à donner du canon si besoin est. Falcon et Mick, vous prendrez sur le côté nord, j'irais avec Kaori du côté est. »

Tous approuvèrent en silence.

-« Les amis, que la fête… » Entama Ryô satisfait.

-« Commence ! » Acheva Mick tout aussi impatient que la lutte ne s'engage.

Un dernier regard, et Ryô partit en premier.

Avec l'aide de Miki, qui n'oublia pas de lancer un dernier baiser à son mari rougissant, la barque secondaire descendit silencieusement le long de la coque du ketch. A son bord, Falcon impassible, grenades à la ceinture, mousquet et hache dans chaque main ; Mick réajustant son tricorne, le regard pétillant, son fusil dans le dos, et son épée le long de sa jambe ; Ryô plus mystérieux que jamais, et Kaori tenant le rebord de l'embarcation fermement, déterminée à être digne de City Hunter.

La chaloupe glissa sur les eaux et se dirigea vers l'île.

**Chapitre 44**

La nuit les enveloppait et ils accostèrent sans bruit dans les fourrés. Un voile de brume flottait à la surface de l'eau. Tout ici était lugubre.

Falcon et Mick s'engouffrèrent dans les bosquets et partirent prendre position. Ryô et Kaori longèrent la côte, rasant les rochers abrupts bordant le lagon.

Ils escaladèrent silencieusement le granit, dans le but d'observer d'un peu plus près le campement qui s'étendait sur la plage. Les deux partenaires s'allongèrent ventre à terre, et espionnèrent les soldats de l'Union Teope.

Une vingtaine d'hommes gardaient trois cahutes délabrées servant de prisons, dont les gémissements leur parvenaient que trop distinctivement. L'épée contre la hanche, les pirates de Kaibara préféraient néanmoins manier le fouet contre de pauvres innocents, ricanant de leurs méfaits, bouteille à la main. Certains s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un feu de camp, se baffrant de viande fraîche, au nez de la trentaine d'esclaves affamés.

D'autres patrouillaient dans les environs, fusil à l'épaule. Et même si ceux là avaient l'air beaucoup plus prompts à réagir, si attaque surprise il y avait, tous, sans exception, seraient un ennemi redoutable à combattre.

Des pleurs de femme s'élevaient, mêlés à des supplications inaudibles. L'atmosphère était écrasante.

Lorsque Kaori aperçut cet homme, emprisonné dans une cage de fer, à peine plus grande que le détenu, elle eut un haut le cœur. Le prisonnier pleurait en silence. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, sales, et on pouvait noter, même de loin, les nombreuses coupures et blessures de sang séché. Affligé, désespéré, il pesait de tout son poids sur sa prison suspendue à une potence.

Elle s'appuya de ses mains afin de se relever, quand Ryô la retint fermement.

-« Et vous pensez aller où comme ça ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Horrifiée, elle lui lança un regard noir :

-« Il faut aider ce pauvre homme ! Tous ces pauvres gens ! »

-« Un peu de patience. Chaque chose en son temps »

D'un mouvement de tête, il lui désigna les nombreux pirates gardant l'incarcéré.

-« Suivez-moi…Et, pour une fois, faites ce que je vous dis ! » Lui intima-t-il, doigt tendu vers elle mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Kaori fit la moue, vexée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle désobéirait à ses recommandations, mais elle le suivit aussi vite qu'elle pût, impatiente d'agir et de donner une bonne correction à ses bandits sans foi ni loi.

Précautionneusement, ils redescendirent et s'approchèrent à pas de loup.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent trois hommes. Debout, immobiles, ils se passaient une flasque de rhum tout en discutant de la rapidité des vaisseaux dernièrement pillés.

-« Salut les gars ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre à ce salut, que Ryô lançait déjà son poing sur le pirate de droite, qui s'affala sous le choc. Puis d'un coup de pied, il laissa une belle trace de botte sur la joue du deuxième, qui valdingua en crachant quelques dents.

Le dernier obstacle à leur avancée, passé la surprise de voir deux de ses acolytes tombés si rapidement, posa sa main sur la crosse de son pistolet. Soudain, il sentit un tapotement sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire béatement à la vue de la jolie frimousse de Kaori. Elle remuait gaiement des doigts en signe amical et ajouta :

-« Les gentils gagnent toujours à la fin, vous ne le savez pas ? »

Puis, la dernière chose que vit cet homme fut une masse gigantesque s'abattre sur lui.

Ryô suivit les exploits de sa partenaire des yeux, et admira le travail. Ce petit bout de femme… elle le faisait vraiment peur des fois…

Il attrapa la main de celle-ci et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

PAN !

Un coup de feu retentit.

D'un réflexe surprenant, Ryô agrippa sa partenaire et l'entraîna derrière une souche d'arbre pour s'y abriter. Coutelas dans un main et pistolet de l'autre, il attendit. Kaori se trouvait sous lui. Une promiscuité ensorcelante, mais le regard fauve de Ryô la détourna de son imagination trop romantique. Jetant un coup d'œil curieux, et non sans une petite pointe d'angoisse, elle vit une silhouette avancer. Celle-ci rangeait son pistolet dans son ceinturon et tira de son fourreau une épée.

De rares rais lunaires ricochèrent sur une lame longue et effilée. Un homme trapu, barbe et cheveux tressés, se dressa devant eux. Un rictus diabolique se crispa sur son visage blafard. Se plantant en plein milieu de leur course, il défia ouvertement Ryô au combat.

-« Saeba ! Viens te battre en homme. »

Ryô soupira de résignation :

-« Ahlala, c'est toujours la même chose. Encore un qui veut prendre sa raclée. »

Puis, il murmura à sa partenaire, de façon presque inaudible :

-«Il y a une chance pour qu'il ne vous ai pas vu. Restez ici et ne bougez pas ! »

L'ordre que lui intima Ryô était sans appel. Puis ce dernier se plaça tranquillement face à son adversaire.

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard. Ryô avait sans contexte beaucoup plus de charisme, mais en l'occurrence, son rival semblait expert dans le maniement des armes blanches.

Le premier a lancé son assaut fut l'affreux pas beau, comme le pensait en cet instant Kaori. Prenant son élan, son bras traça un arc de cercle invisible. Son arme fendit l'air d'un coup rapide et précis mais Ryô l'esquiva facilement.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, presque déçu que le serviteur de Kaibara ne puisse faire mieux.

Le soldat reprit sa position dans un grognement de mécontentement. Lorsque celui-ci leva ses yeux sur Ryô, ce dernier s'aperçut que le pirate devait déjà avoir consommé beaucoup de poussière d'ange.

-« Je crains que votre petite combine ne tombe à l'eau … si vous me permettez cette expression pour des pirates d'eau douce comme vous… »

La boutade moqueuse que lança Ryô fit perdre le peu de sang froid qui restait à son adversaire. Il se rua sur Ryô, fer en avant. Suivant des yeux l'avancée du combat, Kaori ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

Les lames s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit clinquant.

Les parades de Ryô réussirent à contrecarrer les assauts de son assaillant, mais celui-ci obnubilé par la mort prochaine de Saeba, s'acharnait de plus en plus.

Lorsque le pirate, drogué à l'herbe du diable, lança une ultime attaque, prenant son élan, Ryô profita de son engouement certain pour se déplacer rapidement. Il se retrouva sur la droite de son ennemi qui tenait son épée à deux mains, derrière la tête.

Ryô se saisit alors de la lame, et d'un mouvement souple du poignet, l'arracha des mains de son adversaire.

Une technique extrêmement dangereuse mais payante : le pirate fut désarmé, et Ryô en profita pour lui asséner un coup de pied magistral dans les côtes.

L'homme se plia en deux et s'accroupit, gravement blessé. Mais, sournoisement, il rechercha activement un poignard, soigneusement dissimulé sous sa veste. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir, Ryô pointait déjà la fine lame de son épée sur son cou.

En temps normal, loin des considérations philosophiques de la société, Ryô ne serait pas posé de questions, il aurait abattu cet homme sans sommation. Mais il sentait le regard de Kaori. Pouvait-il tuer de sang froid devant sa partenaire si innocente ?

Non sans sourire à l'idée que la jeune femme l'avait changé aussi profondément, il changea d'avis et préféra neutraliser son assaillant de façon moins radical. Il l'assomma d'un coup de poing et grâce à quelques cordelettes qu'il gardait sur lui, l'attacha à un arbre.

Puis, il se tourna vers sa partenaire et lui décocha un clin d'œil complice :

-« Encore un de moins, je parie que Falcon et Mick ne font pas mieux ! »

Le ton résolument joyeux de Ryô détendit sa partenaire, qui recommença à respirer normalement.

**Chapitre 45**

Pendant ce temps, Falcon et Mick se faufilaient chacun de leur côté, parmi les broussailles en territoire ennemi.

Falcon laissait derrière lui une jolie traînée de corps inanimés ou gémissants. Grognant de satisfaction, il était sur d'avoir éliminés plus de pirates que ces coéquipiers. En quelques enjambées, il atteignit la limite entre la jungle et la plage. Il sentit la présence de Ryô et Kaori de l'autre côté, mais son instinct lui soufflait que le danger rôdait.

Alertés par le coup de feu, la dizaine de gardes restant les attendait, armes en main.

Ryô se retourna vers Kaori :

-« Il va y avoir du grabuge, restez ici. »

-« Encore ! »

Kaori trépignait, elle savait qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas à la hauteur, mais elle voulait participer.

-« On ne discute pas ! » lui répondit son partenaire.

Un vague sourire illumina son visage et Ryô dégaina son épée.

De concert, Umibozu et Ryô sortirent des sous-bois et se lancèrent à l'assaut.

-« Et d'un ! » hurla Falcon.

-« De deux ! » répondit en écho son frère d'armes.

-« Trois et quatre, ça en fait deux de plus que toi Ryô ! » rugit Falcon qui, par de grand moulinets déconcertants, assénait deux grands coups à ses adversaires les plus proches.

Ryô se tourna vers lui et le fustigea du regard :

-« Tu triches ! »

Et sans même regarder, il pointa son épée et fit virevolter la lame d'un pirate qui fonçait sur lui. Puis, d'un coup de pied magistral, il envoya un sixième individu face contre terre.

Un homme entra dans son champ de vision. La silhouette était plutôt impressionnante. De ses un mètre quatre vingt dix, voire même plus, il toisait Ryô, le sourire jaunit et l'œil fiévreux. Ses habits rapiécés se résumaient en un gilet poussiéreux et un pantalon noirci par des années de navigation. Mais sa musculature, entraînée à charger et déplacer de lourde charge, arracha un soupir à Ryô.

-« Et voilà, la baleine c'est pour moi !...Falcon ! C'est un cousin à toi ? »

Il désigna le pirate, qui de ses deux mains, portait une lourde épée à double tranchant. Celui-ci leva les bras et la lame fendit l'air dans un bruit sourd et menaçant.

Ryô fit un pas de côté, évitant de peu l'arme blanche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et son visage reprit son air grave.

Son adversaire ne lui laissa aucun répit, il maniait son épée avec dextérité et sans manifester la moindre faiblesse. Ryô dût à plusieurs reprises se baisser afin d'éviter la décapitation, ou pire, être découpé en deux et ne plus pouvoir profiter de son mokkori…

Puis, profitant de sa rapidité, il esquiva un dernier coup, avant de se lancer en avant et d'atteindre les jambes de son adversaire. La présence de Kaori sauva la vie de ce dernier. En temps normal, ou tout du moins, avant la rencontre de Ryô avec sa partenaire, il serait tombé raide mort sous la main de City Hunter, mais cette fois-ci, il s'effondra, gravement blessé mais non mortellement. Ryô avait visé les genoux et une fois l'immense flibustier à terre, il l'assomma sans perdre de temps.

-« Falcon ! La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'y colle ! Marre de ces balourds ! »

Umibozu se tourna vers lui, et croisa les bras, imperturbable.

-« Ca compte quand même que pour un ! »

A ses pieds, le dernier homme à avoir essuyé l'assaut d'Umibozu, vomissait des borborygmes inaudibles mais qui ressemblaient étrangement à des prières.

Lorsque les dix pirates restant, gisaient à terre, Ryô s'avança vers Kaori et lui décocha un grand sourire.

La jeune femme n'avait pas perdu de temps pour récupérer les clefs des taules et libérer déjà une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes.

Déboussolés, n'osant croire à leur libération si soudaine mais bienvenue, ils sortirent les uns après les autres de leur cage, prudemment. Les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, effrayés, ils scrutaient la moindre parcelle de sable afin de se convaincre du miracle accompli : ils étaient libres.

Une vieille femme, les rides creusant de multiples fossettes aux commissures de la bouche ou des yeux, se précipita sur Kaori et lui agrippa les mains :

-« Que les Dieux vous bénissent ! »

-« Tout est fini, madame, vous êtes libres ! » Lui répondit Kaori de sa voix la plus douce.

La vieille dame, les yeux embués, hocha la tête et rejoignit sa famille, une larme roulant sur sa joue fatiguée.

Ryô, observateur, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard de sa partenaire. Un regard débordant de compassion et de bonté. Un regard qui le fit chavirer une fois de plus.

Passé le choc initial, les affranchis commencèrent à sauter de joie, embrasser leurs enfants, ou prier les bras levés au ciel.

Ryô s'approcha de Kaori et fanfaronna, sa façon à lui d'éviter de dévoiler le trouble qui envahissait son cœur.

-« Alors, pas mal hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Mais Kaori ne lui prêta pas l'attention escomptée. A la grande surprise de son partenaire, elle s'empressa de faire demi-tour, et se dirigea droit vers l'homme pendu dans sa cage.

Ryô lui emboîta le pas, curieux mais surtout extrêmement fier d'elle et de sa détermination.

Pourtant, malgré toute l'admiration qui lui portait, il ne fit cependant aucun effort pour cacher son amusement, lorsqu'il vit Kaori hésiter longuement sur la façon de libérer l'individu, tournant autour de l'arbre sans savoir quoi faire. Le rictus moqueur qu'il affichait, se figea soudainement lorsqu'il reçut en pleine tête une massue improvisée par la belle.

Un perroquet se posa sur son épaule et ses paroles n'étaient que trop compréhensibles :

-« Crétiiiin ! »

Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent, obligeant l'oiseau multicolore à reprendre son envol : Kaori commençait à grimper avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait cru que Kaori hésitait or la jeune femme ne cherchait qu'une prise praticable pour gravir la potence.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle redescendait, suivi par un homme épuisé mais dont le sourire nouveau illuminait son visage. Puis, après des effusions de gratitude, lesquelles agacèrent Ryô singulièrement, il fut entouré par sa famille et emporté par la vague de liesse communicative.

Spectateurs, City Hunter savoura ce moment de plénitude. Kaori, instinctivement, s'approcha de Ryô et passa son bras sous celui de son coéquipier. Cela perturba Ryô qui, pour échapper à cette douce sensation, fit mine de s'intéresser de très près à une charmante demoiselle, la langue pendante.

Kaori s'apprêta à pourchasser cet odieux obsédé quand une forme mouvante, au loin, attira son regard. Elle se figea, les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfaite et horrifiée.

Etonné de ne pas déclencher les foudres de sa partenaire, Ryô revint sur ses pas et s'alarma aussitôt par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Ses poings se crispèrent et une onde de colère froide, implacable coula dans ses veines.

Au loin, sur la mer calme, une embarcation se dirigeait vers le navire de Kaibara, à son bord, Mick, inconscient sinon plus.

**Chapitre 46**

En pleurs, les mains s'accrochant désespérément au pendentif que lui avait offert Mick, Kaori tomba à genoux.

Les vagues léchaient le bout de ses bottes, mais elle restait insensible au tissu de son pantalon qui s'imprégnait lentement, marquant d'une tache sombre le contour de ses jambes.

L'Océan semblait seulement assoupi, une eau calme mais reflétant toute la noirceur de cette nuit ; seul le miroitement argenté de la Lune donnait une dimension irréelle au drame qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

A mi chemin entre le lagon et le bateau imposant aux couleurs de l'Union Teope, la barque emportait son ami.

Ryô se pencha, agenouillé si près, qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau, prégnante et réconfortante à la fois. Elle leva la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes.

-« Que … que va-t-il se passer pour Mick ? Est-ce que…il est… ? »

Sa voix se brisa, étranglée par les sanglots douloureux qui labouraient sa gorge.

-« Ca, on ne pourra le savoir que si on va le chercher. Allez partenaire, notre travail n'est pas fini.»

D'un léger mouvement de doigts, il remit en place les quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles qui balayaient le front de la jeune femme. Le sourire qu'il affichait, regonfla d'espoir le cœur de Kaori, même si, sous-jacente, on dénotait une pointe de vengeance.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main, mais évita soigneusement de croiser son regard. Toute la haine que Ryô ressentait pour son père transparaissait dans ses prunelles, se diffusant dans son corps et enflammant ses entrailles. Cette vie de tueur qui le rongeait depuis son enfance, une enfance bafouée par un père cruel et à la limite de la folie, il ne désirait à aucun prix que Kaori connaisse le malheur d'être damnée à tout jamais. Voir sa Kaori dans cet état, alors qu'elle symbolisait l'antithèse de son monde, le rendait fou, fou de rage. Il fallait que cela cesse, que Kaibara disparaisse pour le bien de tous et de lui-même… Et Ryô survivrait, pour celle qu'il aime.

Kaori se remit debout prestement, et retira délicatement sa main de celle de son équipier. Sa promiscuité et cette attention si inattendue lui brouillaient l'esprit. Or elle voulait être efficace, être digne de City Hunter. Elle se redressa, fière et courageuse.

Ryô la détailla un instant. Le long de ses hanches, ses poings se crispèrent. Mick lui avait demandé de la protéger et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Mais pour l'heure, le dénouement était proche.

Falcon les rejoignit, et ajouta du ton bourru qui le caractérisait :

-« On y va ! »

Plus une affirmation qu'une simple question en fait…

Ryô haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

-« Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se mêler de cette histoire, tu es bien impatient… » Susurra-t-il, malicieux.

La carrure surprenante de Falcon obtura son champ de vision. Gonflant la poitrine, il répliqua d'un ton sec, et cependant faussement irascible :

-« Ce n'est certainement pas pour toi que je le fais ! Miki ne me le pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Kaori. »

Umibozu et Ryô se fixèrent un instant. Aucune paroles, pas un mot, mais en avaient-ils besoin ? Malgré la cécité du géant au crâne chauve, ou les goujateries de l'obsédé sexuel permanent, tout deux savaient faire la part des choses, et toutes les saillies de ce style ne suffisaient pas à dissimuler leur véritable nature.

Le coin supérieur de la lèvre de Ryô se releva, discrètement, amusé par ce côté exagérément revêche de son ami. Mais il n'était pas dupe de son avertissement et de son devoir envers sa tendre partenaire. L'amerloque avait fait de même, non ?

Se sentant terriblement à découvert sur ses sentiments, il soupira, dépité.

En parlant de Mick…

Passant d'une position relativement décontractée, tous ses muscles se raidirent, ses sens s'aiguisèrent, l'œil pétillant mais terriblement dangereux. Ryô redevint le prédateur qu'il était.

-« Il nous faut récupérer notre embarcation ! » Fit-il, plus résolu que jamais.

-« Elle arrive. » Répondit Falcon impassible.

Sur ce, cinq hommes, dont l'un d'eux, Kaori le reconnut aussitôt, était celui qu'elle avait libéré de sa prison suspendue, traversèrent les broussailles bordant la plage et franchirent l'espace les séparant, portant à bout de bras leur chaloupe.

-« Service express ! » Plaisanta Ryô.

Et sans plus attendre, ils ramèrent dans le silence le plus total, sur les flots de ténèbres.

Ils se rapprochaient. Kaori, impressionnée, détaillait le galion, le siège de Kaibara. Ce grand bâtiment à quatre mâts, dont les gigantesques voiles claquaient sous la brise, n'était pas forcément le plus rapide mais aux dimensions ambitieuses, 60 mètres de long aux bas mots, et à première vue armé d'une septantaine de canons. Mais au-delà de l'armement, ce qui la frappait le plus, était le château de cinq étages à l'arrière, magnifiquement orné, scintillant de milles feux sous les rais lunaires. Son intuition lui soufflait que tous les trésors, l'or et les marchandises, étaient entassés sous les contreforts de cette forteresse flottante. Et malgré la beauté du spectacle, elle n'en éprouvait pas moins une sensation de malaise.

Les oriflammes, au sceau de L'Union Teope, ondulaient, se découpant dans l'obscurité, mise en garde silencieuse.

-« Peur ? » Lui demanda Ryô, sincèrement inquiet pour elle, mais non sans employer un ton léger.

-« Non, pas du tout ! »

Elle répondit peut être un peu trop précipitamment, ce qui la rendit encore plus touchante aux yeux de son compagnon. Puis, elle agrippa la manche de son partenaire :

-« Et eux ? Que vont-ils devenir ? »

Elle désigna les hommes et leurs familles qui s'amoncelaient sur le bord de la plage, leur tendant la main en signe de bonne fortune.

-« Et bien, il est prévu qu'on revienne les chercher plus tard ! »

Le clin d'œil qui lui adressa la réconforta bien plus que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu proférer en cet instant.

**Chapitre 47**

Arrivés dans le plus grand silence, à fleur de coque, Kaori se leva prudemment et toucha le bateau.

-« Comment va-t-on pouvoir monter ? » Murmura-t-elle, plus préoccupée par le détail pratique que paniquée à l'idée d'affronter le reste de l'équipage de Kaibara.

Dos tourné à Ryô, elle ne pouvait voir le regard de celui-ci qui s'agrandissait peu à peu, hagard et hypnotisé… Il n'y avait pas que le regard d'ailleurs, son mokkori faisait exactement de même…

Le pantalon de toile de Kaori, humide, lui collait aux cuisses et aux mollets. Les courbes de ses jambes et de ses fesses, au clair de Lune, juste sous ses yeux, et à portée de main, devinrent l'image la plus obsédante qu'il n'eut vu depuis lors. Et Dieu seul savait combien de fois, il avait lorgné sur les gambettes des jolies jeunes femmes !

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et un petit filet de bave apparut au coin de sa lèvre. Ses doigts se mirent à frétiller, et ses bras s'allongèrent, tels des tentacules indéfinies. Ses yeux affamés pétillèrent d'une lueur lubrique.

Lorsque la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, elle affichait une moue désabusée, attendant impatiemment la réponse à sa question ; après tout, n'était-il pas le grand Saeba, Pirate Numéro 1 des Caraïbes, dixit lui-même.

Son expression se figea. Ses prunelles s'élargirent, comprenant en un éclair, les pensées libidineuses de son partenaire. Une étincelle de pure fureur traversa ses pupilles et Ryô comprit qu'il était foutu.

-« Comment osez vous penser à la bagatelle dans un moment pareil ! » Persifla-t-elle entre ses dents, les bras raidis le long de son corps, tentant tant bien que mal, de contrôler la déferlante de colère qui la submergeait.

Pris en faute, et sans aucune échappatoire, Ryô déglutit avec difficulté. Puis, par réflexe, il se cacha la figure de ses bras.

-« Désolé, Kaori. En fait…, son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime, et… En fait j'ai un peu faim, et j'ai cru voir un bon rôti. »

Puis il désigna le fessier de madame, et haussa les épaules.

-« Enfin comme cuissot, j'ai vu mieux quand même, et beaucoup plus appétissant. »

Sa désinvolture, ses propos, sa manière dont il la dépréciait, et le peu de lucidité qui restait à la jeune femme s'évapora. Un halo d'éclair enveloppa Kaori. Démesurée, elle cachait entièrement Ryô de son ombre.

Elle arracha brutalement à Falcon une des rames, Falcon qui semblait pétrifié par l'attitude de ce couple infernal. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'agir, mais un léger sourire narquois flotta sur son visage, lorsque Kaori envoya valdinguer dans les airs, d'un swing impeccable, son idiot de partenaire.

Ryô battit un instant des bras, essayant de prouver qu'un jour l'homme aurait la capacité de voler, mais la gravité a ses dogmes. Après avoir effectué un arc de cercle parfait, il atterrit de plein fouet dans les gréements du galion. Les cordages laissèrent des arabesques rouge vif sur le faciès déjà bien abîmé de Ryô.

-« Je l'avais peut être mérité mais quand même, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un homme ! »

Il s'agrippa fermement, et regarda en direction de ses amis. Brandissant le poing, il bougonna un « espèce de folle furieuse » mais il s'arrêta net quand il aperçut un marin juste en dessous de lui.

Ryô agita la main :

-« Salut ! »

Puis d'un coup de talon, il imprima sa marque sur la figure du pirate, qui, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de s'accrocher. Il tomba à quelques centimètres de l'embarcation où se tenait encore Kaori et Umibozu et celui-ci grommela sur le fait que Ryô aurait pu les attendre pour commencer les hostilités.

Bien entendu, leur présence fut aussitôt révélée. Le pirate qui était tombé d'au moins 50 mètres, avait pousser un cri assez fort, pour ne pas dire -assourdissant-, pour que tout l'équipage soit alerté. L'un d'eux sursauta et faillit s'étrangler avec la pomme qu'il découpait en fine tranche, avec une épée pourtant démesurée. Un autre se précipita derechef en hurlant, visiblement heureux de se dégourdir les membres, et de tuer quelque gens. Ce fut une dizaine d'hommes qui s'agglutinèrent autour du mât où se trouvait Ryô. Et une personne commença à grimper, une hachette calée dans sa main droite. Et même ainsi, il montait vite le bougre !

Ryô dégaina son coutelas, et le plaça entre ses dents. Autant profiter de son avantage pour choisir le lieu de l'affrontement. Il escalada de quelques mètres, et atteignit le bras de vergue. De nouveau sur ses deux pieds, en parfait équilibre, il récupéra son arme coincée dans sa mâchoire. Enfin, il s'accroupit et, un petit sourire aux lèvres, attendit que son adversaire le rejoigne.

La tête en arrière, à tel point que ses vertèbres grincèrent, Kaori retenait son souffle. Nonobstant, elle n'avait pas peur pour Ryô. Il s'en sortirait toujours. Non ? Ce qu'elle désirait ardemment, c'est être à ses côtés, et non pas spectatrice.

L'homme de Kaibara posa une première main sur le bois brut. Il leva la tête et grimaça, ce qui parut être un sourire.

Ryô le regarda, l'air des plus dégoûté.

-« Tout ce chemin pour ça… » Dit-il dépité.

Puis, prenant la garde de son épée dans ses deux mains, formant ainsi un poing énorme, lame vers le haut (Que de changement opéré chez cet homme, par ce tout petit bout de femme nommée Kaori…), il frappa un grand coup sur le crâne de son assaillant. Le rictus qu'il arborait jusqu'alors disparut au profit d'une expression des plus étonnée, et assez comique d'ailleurs, en ces circonstances.

Au ralenti, il lâcha les haubans et atterrit sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd.

Ryô profita de la surprise générale pour s'emparer d'un long cordage et le trancha d'un coup sec.

Puis, il tendit les bras et prit deux cordes parallèles, suffisamment espacées. Il cala ses pieds de telle façon que seul le creux entre le plat de sa botte et le talon, ne soit en contact.

-« Wou-ouhhhh ! »

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas.

Assommant au passage un des soldats de l'Union Teope, il atterrit élégamment sur le bastingage et bénéficia de suffisamment de temps pour attacher le cordage pris là-haut, et laisser le filin se dérouler et tomber aux pieds de Falcon.

-« Ahhhh… On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu. » Exulta celui-ci.

**Chapitre 48**

Kaori et Umibozu grimpèrent prestement et se retrouvèrent très vite sur le pont, à peu près au milieu du bateau.

L'équipage de Kaibara s'étonna de ne trouver que deux autres ennemis, mais tous frémirent rapidement lorsqu'ils virent le talent de chacun, à moins que ce ne soit de la folie pure…

Falcon, d'un mouvement ample des bras, sortit de leur attache, une épée de la main droite, et une hache de la gauche.

En larges moulinets, il réussit à faire reculer quelques pirates mais, hargneux, ceux-ci ne montrèrent aucun signe de faiblesse. Ils revenaient déjà à la charge.

Ryô se trouvait un peu plus loin, près du gaillard d'arrière, se débarrassant de deux autres marins, non sans déployer des trésors de hardiesse. Il en avait déjà déduit, comme Falcon, que tous ces hommes n'étaient que de pauvres ères, des corps dénués de leurs âmes par la prise continuelle de poison.

Un pirate un peu bedonnant, sinon gras, apparut. L'œil jaune et le nez tordu, souvenir d'une bagarre d'ivrogne, il s'avançait vers Kaori, d'un pas souple et résolu.

-« Alors poulette ! On veut jouer dans la cour des grands ? » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents piquetées de tâches noirâtres.

En y réfléchissant plus tard, Kaori penserait qu'alors, en cet instant, une saine colère l'avait emporté sur sa peur ; convaincue que tous ces ignobles individus, ceux-là même qui avaient déracinés des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes pour les utiliser comme esclaves, elle en avait éprouvé un certain plaisir. Mais pour l'instant, son corps se raidit, et son regard devint menaçant, un mélange confus entre le danger et l'excitation.

La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête de tout côté, et vit ce qu'elle cherchait. Du bois, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait sur un bateau aussi gigantesque que celui-ci.

Empoignant brusquement ce qui ressemblait à un marteau énorme, sûrement utilisé pour les réparations en tout genre, elle l'abattit sur le crâne du pirate, en rugissant :

-« On ne parle ainsi à une dame ! »

Même éloigné, couvrant le brouhaha général, Ryô l'entendit. Un cri de guerre si reconnaissable entre milles, et il sentit monter en lui une bouffée de fierté. Puis, il sourit lorsque, faussement offensée, Kaori en rajouta encore un peu.

-« Goujat ! »

L'homme s'en sortit, néanmoins complètement groggy, s'éloignant en grands zigzags, ratatinés de plusieurs centimètres sous le choc. Là où ses pieds se trouvaient deux secondes plus tôt, le bois s'était craquelé sous l'impact.

Satisfaite, elle toisa d'un œil mauvais ses complices, qui n'étaient plus beaucoup nombreux. Les corps des autres pirates gisaient ça et là, inanimés aux pieds de Falcon mais ce dernier suait sang et eau. Drogués, ces hommes pouvaient faire preuve d'une incroyable force, il n'était pas aisé de sortir indemne de ce combat. Mais il le fit.

Ryô remit sa lame dans son fourreau, et s'approcha de ses amis. Il ne restait plus qu'un homme, et il se trouvait entre Falcon et Kaori, ce qui en disait long sur l'issue du combat. Il sourit. Il avait toujours pensé que les seules minutes qui valaient la peine d'être vécue, fussent celles où il flirtait avec la Mort, son amie de toujours. Dans ces moments extrêmes, il se sentait …vivant. Mais rien, rien n'était comparable à cette douce chaleur qui s'insinuait dans son cœur et sa chair, à sa vue. Kaori…

Celle-ci empoigna le manche de sa massue, et balança ses bras derrière elle, afin de donner plus d'élan à son geste.

-« Laissez-le moi Falcon ! »

Et avant même qu'Umibozu ou Ryô ne réagissent, elle imprima un vif mouvement à son arme, et le dur objet en bois, qu'elle tenait si fermement, se fendit sur le crâne de son adversaire.

Deux voix crièrent, emmêlées.

-« Non ! Kaori ! »

Un craquement sec se fit entendre. L'homme exhala un « Argh ! » étouffé. Il ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre, maintenant que son corps avait traversé l'épaisseur des lourdes planches du pont. A l'étage inférieur, une paire de jambes s'agitait dans le vide.

Ryô arriva trop tard, et Falcon, aussi rapide qu'il fut, échoua dans sa tentative de sauvetage.

Un craquement sonore, effroyable, et la rupture furent immédiats. Le pont céda sous les deux puissants coups de Kaori, et cette dernière et Umibozu furent engloutis. Lorsque le nuage de poussière et d'échardes se dissipa quelque peu, un trou béant apparut.

Ryô courut et s'agenouilla au bord de la fracture :

-« Tout va bien ? » Fit il inquiet.

Il retrouva Kaori, assise à califourchon sur une poutre, rougissant de honte, et Falcon se passait une main furtive sur son crâne. Il leva la tête vers Saeba.

-« Et c'est ta partenaire ?... » Gronda-t-il à l'intention de Ryô.

L'interpellé ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules, les paumes de ses mains ouvertes au ciel, signe évident qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Mais son sourire ne trahissait en aucune manière ce qu'il pensait réellement, c'était bien sa partenaire, malgré tout …

**Chapitre 49**

-« Bon ! Et bien, on a plus le choix… Kaori, tu vas avec Falcon ! »

L'emploi du vouvoiement n'était plus approprié. De plus, lorsque l'on s'engageait côte à côte dans un combat à mort, les liens allaient bien au-delà de cette obligeance superficielle. Et puis, son engagement envers Kaori dépassait maintenant la simple connivence …

Kaori se releva précipitamment. Son visage baignait dans une douce lumière, et Ryô sentit un pincement au cœur. Heureusement, Falcon était avec elle …

-« Mais… »

La voix de la jeune femme mourut en un murmure de tristesse.

-« Pas d'inquiétude, d'accord ? Et même si tu dois rester avec ce balourd, prends ton mal en patience.»

-« Pfff ! Elle est bien plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec toi ! » Rugit l'interpellé.

-« Oui oui, c'est ça … Mais moi, j'aurais déjà tout fini quand on se rejoindra dans les quartiers de Kaibara… »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant. Puis, Ryô se remit debout et adressa un grand sourire à sa coéquipière :

-« A tout à l'heure, Kaori ».

-« Ryô… »

Mais déjà celui-ci s'était retourné et avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Falcon aida la jeune femme à descendre de son perchoir.

-« Maintenant que l'on est ici, allons voir ce qu'il se cache dans ses cales maudites ! »

Les deux protagonistes avancèrent prudemment dans les débris et les copeaux de bois étalés un peu partout. Puis, traversant une salle, puis une autre, ils finirent par entrer dans une large cellule où régnait une forte odeur de renfermé. Malgré tout, l'odorat étonnant d'Umibozu flaira le danger :

-« Il y a quelqu'un. » Fit il, en alerte.

Il posa sa large main sur l'épaule de Kaori, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer. La jeune femme explora la salle minutieusement.

De grands cageots, des caisses en bois, des tonneaux poussiéreux couvraient une large superficie. Des cordages ou de grands pans de tissus pendaient sur les murs. Kaori n'était pas claustrophobe mais cette ambiance calfeutrée la mettait mal à l'aise. Un peu de lumière filtrait à travers les fins hublots, la poussière et les minuscules agrégats de crasse se montraient particulièrement hostiles dans les rayons lumineux.

Et puis, elle le vit. Elle s'approcha de Falcon, qui avait déjà fait quelque pas dans cette direction.

-« Il y a un homme là-bas »

Et même si Umibozu ne pouvait voir, elle tendit le bras vers la silhouette, assise à même le sol.

-« On dirait qu'il est blessé… Et il est enchaîné ! »

En effet, une solide chaîne de métal reliait le poignet du mystérieux individu à une poutrelle en hêtre.

Falcon haussa un sourcil, soucieux de cette présence inopportune. Sans soucis de politesse, il l'apostropha :

-« Hé là ! Toi ! Qui es-tu ? Un prisonnier ? »

Pas de réponse. L'homme gardait obstinément la tête baissée, un bandage négligé lui ceignant le haut de crâne.

Falcon ne le croyait pas endormi. Quelque chose dans son aura lui déplaisait fortement, mais ce qui l'alarmait le plus, c'était l'énergie qu'il manifestait : une tension familière mais pourtant si lointaine et si dénuée de chaleur humaine.

Un instant de réflexion de trop.

L'homme se releva d'un bond, et d'une force herculéenne, il arracha sa chaîne de son point d'ancrage.

Puis il fonça, bras en avant, et percuta de plein fouet Umibozu. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba de tout son poids dans des caisses en bois qui explosèrent sous le choc.

-« Falcon ! »

Kaori tourna la tête et elle sentit ses jambes frémir. Elle plaqua d'horreur ses mains contre sa bouche, l'œil agrandit par l'étonnement et la frayeur, elle parvint cependant à articuler :

-« Mick ! »

Mick. Ca ne pouvait être lui ! Non ! Pas cet homme dont le regard vitreux ne reflétait que la mort et le vide.

Mais l'américain était bien là. Tenant sa chaîne enroulée dans sa main, prêt à l'utiliser comme arme d'appoint, il prit le madrier où sa chaîne était reliée.

Il était bien là. De toute sa hauteur, il fixait les visiteurs d'un œil hagard.

-« Tuez… les… intrus… »

Sa voix n'était plus celle d'autrefois, elle avait perdu cet éclat, cette étincelle de vie.

Hypnotisée, perdue, Kaori resta là, à le regarder sans y croire vraiment. Et même lorsque Mick avança, menaçant, elle ne bougea pas d'un iota.

-« Mick… C'est toi ? »

-« Kaori ! Ne reste pas là ! » Hurla Falcon, qui sortit de sa poche une grenade de sa composition et la lança aux pieds de Mick.

Celui-ci s'écarta vivement, effectuant une pirouette arrière sans éprouver la moindre gêne ou le moindre effort. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans ses yeux.

Umibozu surgit et se plaça entre Kaori et l'américain.

-« Va t-en Kaori ! »

Mais Kaori agrippa le bras de Falcon et l'empêcha de lancer une autre bombe.

-« Non ! Falcon ! C'est Mick ! »

-« Ce monstre ? Mick ? »

De là, Umibozu comprit d'où venait cette étrange impression qu'il éprouvait. Et il devina la suite aisément. La force de Mick semblait s'être démultipliée, son aura éteinte.

-« Kaibara ! Ce démon ! Il a empoisonné Mick ! Il lui a donné de la poussière d'ange !»

**Chapitre 50**

-« Va-t-en Kaori ! »

Le ton était péremptoire, autoritaire et toute tentative de le contredire était impensable. Kaori le comprit, et malgré sa répugnance à reculer, elle le fit immédiatement.

Mick… Elle le pensait mourant… Le voyait-elle mort ? Ses yeux… Des yeux vides d'émotion, rien à voir avec l'homme qui l'avait charmée… Le premier homme a lui avoué son amour.

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra d'émotion. Mick n'avait pas mérité cette fin là…

Kaori se réfugia contre la porte, les poings serrés, terrifiée par ce combat à mains nues qui s'engageait, où, quelque soit l'issue, le dénouement serait terrible.

Mick avait dès lors bondit sur Falcon et les deux hommes tombèrent rudement sur le sol. Ils roulèrent à terre, déplaçant dans leurs mouvements des tourbillons de poussière.

La force herculéenne de l'américain eut raison de la carrure impressionnante d'Umibozu, Mick se retrouva à califourchon sur lui et tenta de l'étrangler avec la chaîne qui pendait à son poignet. Falcon l'attrapa de ses deux mains et se débattit suffisamment pour le basculer sur le côté. Mick s'écrasa contre le pan de mur.

Falcon se releva et passa vivement sa main sur sa gorge endolorie. Puis, rapidement, il reprit une position défensive.

Mick se redressait déjà et se précipita sur son adversaire. Falcon l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, déchirée à plusieurs endroits, manifestation physique que Mick avait du se débattre contre les hommes de Kaibara, et le projeta de toutes ses forces. Il atterrit dans un bruit mat, explosant les tonneaux qui se trouvaient sous lui. Une forte odeur d'alcool se répandit lentement, et une masse de liquide clair s'étala sur le sol.

Falcon tenta une ultime sommation :

-« Mick ! Réponds-moi ! »

Sous les décombres, un murmure lui fit écho. Puis, quelques planches furent repoussées brusquement et d'un coup d'épaule, Mick se dégagea. Posant une main sur le mur, il se releva tant bien que mal.

Hagard, le regard toujours aussi lointain, il ne prononça que cette litanie si morbide :

-« Tuez…les…intrus… »

Il fixa Umibozu de ces yeux vides et se jeta sur lui. Sa rapidité d'exécution trahit celui-ci, qui fut incapable de dévier le coup. Le poteau en bois qu'empoignait Mick, percuta de plein fouet sa mâchoire. Puis, il réitéra son geste, et Falcon tomba sous un deuxième coup dans la poitrine.

Aculée contre le chambranle de la porte, Kaori retint sa respiration. Que pouvait-elle faire pour leur venir en aide ?

-« Falcon…Mick ! Je vous en supplie »

Ses jambes fébriles tremblèrent une fois de trop, et sa silhouette glissa de tout son long. Se retrouvant assise à terre, elle sentit des larmes amères couler le long de son visage.

-« Mademoiselle Makimura ! Quel plaisir de vous voir à bord de mon humble navire ! »

Le son de cette voix glaça tout son être. Elle tourna vivement la tête, et attrapa la garde de son coutelas. Mais Kaibara fut prompt à déjouer ses intentions. La lame de son épée déjà à hauteur du visage de la jeune femme, il lui adressa un sourire ambigu.

-« Mais je serais encore plus honoré si vous assistiez à la scène finale de mon…spectacle. »

Kaori lâcha son arme et fixa du regard cet homme. Ses yeux semblaient pourtant imprégnés d'une bienveillance sincère. Ryô avait employé le mot « folie ». Elle en avait la preuve.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur lorsque Kaibara haussa le ton :

-« Venez avec moi. »

Puis il agita imperceptiblement son épée et la lame scintilla, incitant Kaori à ne pas tenter l'impensable.

Au même moment, Mick empoigna Falcon par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. La façade trembla. Le souffle court et la respiration saccadée d'Umibozu soulignaient la fatigue générale de son état.

Kaori paniqua.

-« Falcon ! »

Kaibara agrippa le poignet de la jeune femme et l'incita à le suivre.

-« Mick ! »

Lorsque le Commandeur la tira fermement cette fois-ci, elle tendit son autre bras, désespérément.

-« Ryô ! »

Celui-ci marchait d'un pas alerte mais réceptif au moindre son et mouvements du bateau. Il entendit de grands chocs résonner.

-« Si je ne me dépêche pas, Falcon va encore se vanter d'avoir fait tout le travail ! »

Un bruit assourdissant lui vrilla les tympans. Un coup de canon. Du bois qui s'effrite.

-« Et on a de la visite… »

Son expression se fit plus dure. Il fallait faire vite, très vite maintenant. Et il s'engouffra dans les quartiers du Commandeur.

**Chapitre 51**

Kaibara poussa Kaori devant lui, dans une cabine aux dimensions exagérées. On y respirait une odeur acre de feuilles séchées, et dans un renfoncement de la pièce, se trouvaient diverses machines alambiquées dont certaines vapeurs en sortaient. Kaori en déduisit facilement que ce recoin n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg : le laboratoire privé de ce fou. Cependant, dans cet espace, une grande place était réservée au confort du capitaine. Un sofa généreux, une table couverte de victuailles alléchantes et les boissons sucrées, attendaient les gourmands et autres affamés.

Tout ce luxe donnait une impression irréelle à la tragédie qu'ils vivaient.

Kaori faillit perdre l'équilibre quand Kaibara la bouscula brutalement en avant. Trois chausse-trappes, éléments en fer aux pointes acérées, vinrent se planter sur le mur et dans le plancher. Kaibara les évita aisément.

-« Laisser ton navire sans chien de garde… Ce n'est pas très prudent… Imagine qu'un voleur débarque…»

Ryô était tranquillement assis dans un coin du canapé, dans la pénombre. Kaibara ne releva pas l'ironie de la phrase, intérieurement, il jubilait.

-« Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt, je l'avoues, mais le jeu n'est pas fini. Il reste encore un invité surprise.»

Ryô se leva et approcha de quelques pas. Kaori le rejoignit et se blottit contre lui. Ce dernier s'inquiéta de l'attitude si affligée et terrifiée de sa partenaire. Elle tremblait.

-« Kaori ? »

-« Falcon est… »

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Ryô sentit un froid glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Que s'était-il passé ?

Une porte adjacente s'ouvrit avec fracas. Mick entra et jeta à terre le corps gémissant de Falcon.

-« Alors Ryô ! Que penses-tu de ma dernière recrue ? » Fit Kaibara, rengorgé de fierté malveillante.

Mick se tenait tranquillement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses bandages et ses habits écorchés lui donnaient un air fragile, contraste effrayant avec ses muscles raidis au maximum, et le regard qu'il portait sur ce qui l'entourait était désespérément vide.

La tension, soudain accumulée dans la pièce, était palpable. Ryô fixait Mick, incrédule.

-« Mick ? »

-« Tu perds ton temps Ryô, il n'obéit qu'à moi ! » Fit Kaibara, tout en s'asseyant nonchalamment.

Ryô frissonnait. De peur ? De haine ? Peut être un mélange complexe des deux. De son ami américain, aucune sensation ne lui parvenait. Et Ryô ne savait que faire… ou que trop bien…

-« Ecarte-toi Kaori ! » Dit-il d'un ton on ne peut plus catégorique.

Kaori assistait à tout cela, le cœur serré d'épouvante. Comment pouvait-on bafouer ainsi l'âme humaine ? Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ?

Mue par une impulsion brutale, la jeune femme se tourna vivement vers l'instigateur de cette mascarade et explosa :

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi haïssez vous Ryô de la sorte ! Ne l'avez-vous pas recueilli comme votre propre fils ?»

Kaibara, confortablement installé dans son canapé, l'observa. Un panel d'émotion se disputait son expression. Kaori put y déceler de la stupeur, de la folie, de la condescendance. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

Puis, il lui répondit, d'un calme olympien :

-« Et vous gente demoiselle, pourquoi l'aimez vous autant ? L'Amour. La Haine. Deux sentiments qui ne peuvent s'expliquer.»

Du coin de l'œil, Kaori aperçut Falcon qui reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Puis tout se passa très vite.

Kaibara rugit brusquement :

-« Tue les tous ! »

-« Tuer les intrus ! » Répondit en écho l'américain.

Et Mick bondit en avant.

Tout près, un coup de canon résonna. Les fondations vibrèrent, le bois craqua. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, l'un des mâts s'était effondré.

Ryô fit face, prêt au combat.

Kaori comprit de suite que Ryô se devait de les protéger. Si malgré toutes ses tentatives, Mick ne réagissait pas, il serait obligé de le combattre.

La jeune femme se révolta. Il y avait certainement un autre moyen. Aucun des deux hommes ne méritait de mourir ici et maintenant. Mick ne devait pas être loin, elle en était persuadée.

Ryô, à la limite du dégoût, dégaina son pistolet. Si la libération de son ami signifiait la mort, alors il la lui donnerait…

-« Adieu Mick. »

Et il tira.

-« Nooonnn… »

Kaori cria et s'élança.

-« Kaori ! » Hurla Ryô désespéré.

Falcon se leva péniblement sur un coude et grogna. Kaibara, lui, semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

-« Non Mick ! Je t'en prie… »

Kaori se tenait tout contre lui, les bras autour de la taille. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, la balle tirée se ficha dans le mur, loin derrière. Cet homme était son ami, elle ne le laisserait pas mourir. Les yeux fermés, elle avait peur mais pas pour elle, pour lui.

Ce dernier se figea. Un instant de doute. Puis il empoigna le col de sa chemise et la souleva en rugissant.

Ryô arma le chien de son pistolet. Kaori l'entendit et somma à son partenaire de ne pas tirer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Mick, déterminée à le récupérer.

-« Mick. C'est moi, Kaori. Tu te souviens ? »

Et elle posa ses mains sur l'avant bras de son ami, un geste délicat et empreint d'affection.

Mick s'immobilisa. Falcon, étonné de ce revirement de situation, sentit même la tension de ce dernier s'atténuer.

Kaori sortit la chaîne en or de sa chemise et l'enleva. Doucement, elle l'approcha de Mick. La balle qui y pendait scintillait.

-« Regarde Mick, c'est le pendentif que tu m'as offert. Tu te souviens ? Ton porte-bonheur. »

Et elle l'accrocha autour de son cou.

-« Souviens toi, je t'en supplie !... »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Il devait revenir à lui. Malgré la douleur qui lui étreignait le coeur, elle lui sourit.

-« Mick… »

Dans un élan de tendresse, elle prit sa tête dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui.

-« Ka………..o…………ri…… »

**Chapitre 52**

Falcon et Ryô, médusés par la prouesse de la jeune femme, n'osaient bouger d'un pouce ou proférer la moindre parole qui pourrait briser l'enchantement.

Seul Kaibara, tapotant l'accoudoir de son canapé, un sourire aux lèvres, s'exprima :

-« Mick. Elle aussi, est une intruse. »

Ce fut le déclic pour l'américain qui projeta Kaori à terre. Ryô se précipita et la jeune femme tomba dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là, voyant Mick bondir jusqu'à eux. Ryô se tenait prêt à tirer, Kaori cria.

Mais Mick les survola et se dirigea droit vers Kaibara.

Celui-ci, stupéfait, l'évita de justesse. Puis la consternation fit place à ses instincts de pirate. Il reprit bien vite ses positions et son œil aiguisé examina la situation. Mick se retrouva sur le sofa, qui s'affaissa sous son poids. Déjà il se retournait et prit son élan. Déconcertés, Ryô, Kaori et Falcon voyaient leur ami se battre pour eux.

Kaori avait réussi l'impossible : toucher le cœur de Mick ; et celui-ci puisait dans sa volonté afin de résister aux effets de la drogue. Kaibara était devenu sa cible.

Malheureusement, le Commandeur n'avait certes pas dit son dernier mot. Empoignant une grenade qu'il cachait dans l'une de ses poches, il la lança dans la direction de l'américain. Elle explosa à hauteur de poitrine. Mick se protégea de ses mains. La déflagration fut terrible. Soufflé, il s'effondra, inconscient, à terre. Le pendentif que lui avait remis Kaori tomba, dans un cliquetis à peine perceptible.

-« Mick ! »

La jeune femme se précipita vers lui. Elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler. Des larmes de rage, de chagrin, d'impuissance.

-« Ne meurs pas. Mick… »

Falcon, encore bien marqué, se tenait près d'elle. Doucement il releva la tête de Mick sur ses genoux. Quelques mèches blondes retombaient mollement sur son visage épuisé. Tout son corps tremblait, soumis à une tension insupportable. La drogue s'infiltrait dans ses veines, s'imprégnait par tous ses pores, embrumait son cerveau. Ses muscles, tendus à l'extrême depuis son combat contre Umibozu, refusaient de se relâcher. Une odeur âcre se dégageait de ses mains, crispées à hauteur de poitrine et brûlées par l'explosion de la bombe.

-« Non… » Murmura Kaori entre deux sanglots.

Ryô, lui, restait muet. L'état pitoyable de Mick le troubla mais la détresse de sa partenaire le frappa plus que tout.

Clap Clap Clap.

Le Commandeur applaudissait, l'air plutôt jovial.

-« Intéressant…très intéressant. Le spectacle ne s'est pas fini comme je le désirais, mais … apparemment la poussière d'ange n'a pas réussi à effacer le penchant très net de Mick pour les femmes. Ah ah ah ! »

Ryô avança de quelques pas. Inquiète, Kaori leva les yeux vers lui.

L'expression de son partenaire s'assombrit. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la résignation et de la détermination. Kaibara mourrait de sa main. Cette nuit.

Miki, belle jeune femme, tenancière d'un café nommé Cat's Eye avec son époux Falcon, n'en était pas moins une ancienne mercenaire. Ses sens l'alertaient.

Le silence qui régnait tout d'un coup, devenait pesant. Miki eut peur. Un pressentiment l'envahit et par réflexe, ou par intuition, elle scruta l'horizon et aperçut le vaisseau de la flotte royale voguer dans sa direction.

Les événements se précipitaient. Son cœur s'affola : si ses amis ne sortaient pas de suite de ce bateau maudit, les soldats auraient vite raison d'eux.

Difficilement, elle s'abstint de hurler lorsque la déflagration déchira les ténèbres. Au même moment, Kaori assistait à l'affrontement fratricide entre Mick et Falcon.

-« Feu ! » Beugla une seconde fois le capitaine.

Le soldat obéissant se tourna et attrapa un boulet. Il chargea son canon, et prit la torche servant à allumer la mèche.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la dite mèche était sectionnée à ras ! Hébété, il regarda à droite et à gauche, ne sachant que faire.

A deux pas de lui, une silhouette se dissimulait dans la pénombre. Cachés derrière son dos, elle tenait son couteau et la mèche du canon. Voyant le soldat observer avec attention le sol, elle ne put retenir un sourire.

Saeko, leva les yeux au ciel, priant pour que le peu de retard que prendrait son navire serait suffisant pour ses amis.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le second hurler contre le pauvre soldat, elle s'éclipsa discrètement, faussement désolée.

Lorsqu'il chargea un autre canon, lequel avait une mèche réglementaire, dix minutes seulement avait été volées.

Juste avant l'acte de bravoure et de cœur de Kaori.

Manœuvrer un bateau, en pleine nuit et seule, n'était pas une tâche aisée, mais l'idée de rester à ne rien faire ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Cela lui prit une bonne poignée de minutes, mais Miki parvint à s'approcher, tout en armant un canon.

A ce moment là, Ryô et Kaibara se faisait face.

**Chapitre 53**

Kaibara se tenait bien droit, le port altier. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, avides et fous.

-« Je vais vite en finir avec toi Ryô. »

Falcon s'interposa. Il se leva et dit :

-« Tu n'iras pas bien loin ! »

-« Tu ne feras rien Falcon. Je le battrais en duel.»

Ryô avait parlé. Sa décision était prise. Il lança un coup d'œil au géant, dont les jambes flageolaient sous l'effort.

-« Et tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Même ta grand-mère manierait mieux l'épée que toi. »

Falcon, piqué au vif, répliqua :

-« Tu crois donc que je peux te laisser décider de nos vies ? »

BOOOOMMMM !

Un coup de canon résonna horriblement dans leur tête.

Les poutres grincèrent, le bois craqua. Une poutrelle vibra si fort qu'elle se déboîta et s'effondra. Emportant avec elle une partie de la charpente, un pan de la cloison chuta.

Ironie du destin ? Ryô se trouvait face à Kaibara, alors que Kaori, Falcon et Mick étaient de l'autre côté. Des interstices permettaient de voir de chaque côté, mais le volume de bois entassé les séparait pour de bon.

Kaori se précipita. Elle appuya ses deux mains sur les pans de bois, mais aucune planche ne bougea. Elle trouva un espace formant un carré difforme, d'environ vingt centimètres de côté, suffisant pour observer son coéquipier.

-« Ryôôôôô ! »

-« Bien… Excellent même ! Je n'aurais pas désiré mieux. Ainsi nous serons tranquilles pour en terminer. »

Kaibara exultait. D'un geste, toutefois un peu trop théâtral, au goût de Ryô, le commandeur enleva sa veste et prit position : jambes écartées, main au-dessus de la crosse de son pistolet.

-« De toute façon, tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras rien faire contre moi. C'est moi qui t'ai appris à tirer. Je te connais par cœur. Tu n'as aucune chance. »

Falcon pestait, donnant quelque fois quelques bourrades sur le mur de planches qui s'était formé entre eux.

Kaori restait fixée sur son partenaire. Le spectacle et la tirade de Kaibara ne l'atteignit nullement, seule l'attitude de Ryô retenait toute son attention. Un détail la frappa.

-« Pourquoi tant de sérénité dans son regard ? »

-« Que dis-tu Kaori ? » Demanda Falcon soudain curieux.

-« Le regard de Ryô, il est si serein. Il n'y aucune rage, aucun ressentiment. Il donne une impression de tristesse, d'affection. »

Falcon se redressa de toute sa hauteur et, furieux, il plaqua ses mains sur la cloison.

-« C'est pas vrai ! Ryô doit sûrement hésiter à tuer son père… »

Kaori était terrifiée.

-« Te souviens tu de nos années passées ensemble ? Je n'étais qu'un enfant et toi, toi tu m'as pris sous ton aile. Tu as perdu ta jambe gauche en me sauvant la vie et la seule chose que tu as dit ce jour là, en souriant, c'est que ce n'était pas cher payé. C'était vraiment un sourire éclatant. La seule chose qui comptait pour moi. J'ai compris alors qui j'étais vraiment pour toi, et je t'ai considéré comme mon père. Mon unique répit en tant qu'être humain. »

Ryô dévoilait ses souvenirs et ses sentiments, tout naturellement, le regard perdu.

-« Que fais-tu Ryô ! C'est ton ennemi, ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir ! » Explosa Umibozu.

-« Il a raison Ryô. Tu es perdant d'avance. Ressasser le passé ne t'aidera pas, et en aucune manière tu ne réussiras à faire tomber ma garde. »

L'assurance de Kaibara faiblit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Ryô avança d'un pas.

-« Au contraire. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te vaincre. Je suis le seul à t'aimer donc je serais le seul à te battre. »

Le commandeur esquissa un mouvement de recul, sous l'effet de surprise. Une fraction de seconde, et Kaori vit nettement le regard de ce dernier s'adoucir. Le même regard qu'il lui avait adressé quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il haïssait tant Ryô.

-« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! » S'emporta Kaibara.

Les deux hommes se mirent en mouvement. Kaori et Falcon retinrent leur respiration.

Les talons de leurs bottes claquèrent sur le sol, leurs mains, rapides et agiles, dégainèrent et les balles fusèrent.

Une légère fumée s'éleva des canons brûlants. Ryô tomba, la poitrine bigarrée d'une traînée sanglante.

L'horrible sourire qu'arborait alors Kaibara trancha avec le hurlement de Kaori.

**Chapitre 54**

Miki s'était rapproché suffisamment. Le ketch se trouvait à bâbord du bateau de Kaibara, tandis que le navire de la garde royale voguait du côté tribord. Celui-ci avait fait feu et la jeune femme vit nettement que le vaisseau de Kaibara avait sérieusement souffert de ce coup de canon. Priant fortement pour que son époux et ses amis s'en sortent, elle se força à prendre patience et à attendre le bon moment pour agir.

Kaori tremblait, son esprit s'embruma. Ryô… Etait-il vraiment tombé, là, sous ses yeux ?...

Elle mit du temps avant de réaliser, avant de comprendre ce que Falcon lui disait :

-« C'est un miracle ! La balle l'a juste effleuré ! » Du soulagement perçait dans sa voix.

A ce moment là, Ryô se redressa. Sonné mais vivant.

La grimace du commandeur s'effaça au profit d'une expression beaucoup moins confiante. Lentement son regard glissa sur sa poitrine. Sa main se perdit dans les replis de sa chemise. Elle en remonta, rouge sang.

Kaibara s'effondra, le corps traversé de part et d'autre par la balle de Ryô.

Cette victoire n'incita guère celui-ci à se réjouir… Le dénouement de ce duel le laissait sceptique. Kaibara avait perdu l'équilibre, son tir avait dévié. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Falcon en était arrivé à la même conclusion mais Ryô, s'étant avancé vers Kaibara, put en découvrir la raison. Après l'explosion de la grenade, Mick s'était écroulé et son pendentif, une balle, souvenir de Mick et de son père, s'était détaché. Le hasard avait fait le reste : la chaîne s'était enroulé autour du pied de Kaibara, lorsque ce dernier se déplaçait face à Ryô. De ce fait, il avait légèrement glissé et sa balle s'était déportée.

Kaori observait avec attention son partenaire. Il se tenait debout, à côté de Kaibara. Déjà tout à l'heure, elle avait surpris ce regard triste et empli de sentiments envers cet homme. Elle savait que la folie rongeait le commandeur mais n'avait-elle pas vu ce même regard dans ses yeux ? Kaibara avait vraiment aimé Ryô comme son fils. Et il l'avait aimé jusqu'au dernier moment… Est-ce que Ryô s'en était rendu compte ?

La voix de Falcon bouscula la progression de ses idées.

-« Ryô ! Dépêche-toi ! Le bateau ne tiendra plus longtemps ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un autre coup de canon résonna et le navire, autrefois si impressionnant, s'ébranla dangereusement.

Ryô se précipita vers eux et, d'un simple clin d'œil, conclut qu'il ne pourrait sortir en même temps que ses amis.

-« Partez vite ! Umibozu, je te confie Kaori et Mick ! »

Miki sentit qu'elle devait agir de suite. La poupe du navire de Kaibara s'enfonçait déjà dans les profondeurs ténébreuses de l'Océan. Connaissant son mari et ayant l'expérience de la piraterie, elle dirigea la pièce d'artillerie vers un point bien précis et tira. Le boulet défonça la coque et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux …

…jusqu'aux pieds de Falcon.

Ryô haussa un sourcil et rajouta taquin :

-« Tu feras un gros bisou de ma part à ta femme Umi ! Allez, profitez que Miki vous ai ouvert la voie pour vous échapper ! »

D'abord badin, le ton de sa voix s'affermit et sa phrase finit sur un ordre.

Kaori se révolta aussi sec.

-« Nooon ! Tu dois venir avec nous, il doit y avoir un moyen de… »

-« Fuyez sans m'attendre. Je trouverais une solution pour vous rejoindre. »

-« C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas y aller sans toi ! Je ne peux pas t'abandonner ! »

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Kaori regardait son partenaire avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

-« Tu as du tuer ton père, c'est affreux. Tu dois tellement souffrir… Obligé de tuer quelqu'un que l'on aime et qui nous aime … Moi, je ne le supporterais pas. Je…je ne te laisserais pas mourir seul… »

Ryô eut un mouvement de recul. La force qui transparaissait dans ces paroles le troubla. Son cœur se serra. Il savait bien que ses chances de s'en sortir vivant s'amenuisaient à vue d'œil mais grâce à Kaori, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Un petit sourire, preuve que sa partenaire était une source inépuisable de sérénité et de bien être, s'étira sur son visage. Il s'approcha et se plaça en face d'elle.

-« Ne t'y trompe pas Kaori, je n'ai aucune envie de mourir ici. Je trouverais un moyen. »

-« C'est…c'est vrai ? »

L'espoir lui redonna un second souffle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-« Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Kaori. Il est hors de question que tu pleures à cause de moi.»

Ryô avança sa main. Délicatement, il caressa la joue de la jeune femme. Puis, il ajouta, sentant le temps jouer contre eux.

-« Promet moi, toi aussi, de sortir d'ici aussi vite que possible. »

Kaori lutta pour ne pas hurler. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser. Mais elle lui faisait confiance, et elle ne pouvait le décevoir.

-« C'est promis. »

Prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, Ryô s'approcha doucement, mû par une impulsion irrésistible de s'assurer que cet ange était bien réel. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Un baiser scellant leur promesse.

**Chapitre 55**

A regret, ils se séparèrent. Kaori commença à reculer puis, les joues baignées de larmes, elle tourna les talons et suivit Falcon qui portait Mick.

Ayant jaugé la situation, rapidement, Miki détacha une embarcation secondaire et la mit à l'eau. Ramant énergiquement, elle parvint à atteindre le navire de Kaibara avant que celui-ci ne sombre totalement. Déjà, l'Océan avait absorbé la moitié de la coque.

Saeko fixait avidement les moindres recoins du bateau, espérant trouver ces silhouettes familières qui s'échapperaient. Sa diversion n'avait fait que retarder l'échéance mais elle priait pour que tout le monde s'en sorte vivant.

Falcon ouvrait la voie, Mick en travers de ses larges épaules. Kaori courait derrière lui, ressassant les dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Il lui avait promis qu'il la rejoindrait, elle n'avait pas le droit d'en douter…

Lorsque de nombreuses poutrelles, sous la trop forte pression, se détachèrent et tombèrent au sol dans un grand fracas, la jeune femme s'immobilisa.

-« Kaori ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut se dépêcher ! » Hurla Falcon à son attention.

Mais Kaori n'écoutait plus. L'image de son partenaire, enfermé dans les décombres, englouti vivant, la hantait. Elle ne vit pas le morceau de bois qui chuta droit sur elle. Elle ne ressentit qu'un choc sourd sur le côté de son crâne. Puis, vaguement elle eut conscience que quelqu'un la prenait par la taille et la hissait sur ses épaules.

Umibozu grogna sous le poids des deux corps qu'il soutenait. Cependant, malgré la fatigue, il continua à avancer, slalomant entre les gravats.

Ryô prit encore quelques secondes afin de s'assurer que Kaori et ses amis s'éloignaient rapidement.

Ceux-ci étant hors de vue, il se décida à examiner les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'issues possibles dans cette salle et toutes étaient obstruées par les éboulis. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sentit une vague panique s'insérer en lui. Bizarrement, ce qui le sauva fut la voix qui s'éleva derrière lui. Une voix qui pourtant appartenait maintenant au passé.

-« Ryô… Sous nos pieds, c'est la mer. Enfuis toi par là avant que mon bateau ne sombre à tout jamais. »

-« Kaibara ! »

Ryô, consterné, s'approcha de feu son père. Instinctivement, il avait dégainé son arme. Mais l'homme qui le regardait, les yeux mi-clos, se tenait immobile, à terre.

-« Ryô, tire sur ma jambe de bois. Il y a une bombe à l'intérieur. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras percer une ouverture dans le bateau, qui te permettra de t'échapper. »

Les yeux fixant le plafond branlant, Kaibara parlait pourtant sereinement. Aucune trace de folie dans ce regard, et Ryô le remarqua.

-« C'est le seul moyen de t'échapper Ryô. »

Abasourdi, Ryô avait du mal à réaliser ce que Kaibara lui disait. Il devrait être mort et cependant…

Avançant d'un pas, il s'agenouilla à côté du commandeur.

-« Merci Ryô. » Murmura-t-il.

Surpris, Ryô écouta avec attention les confessions de Kaibara.

-« Je pensais bien que tu étais le seul à pouvoir combattre et vaincre ma folie. La guerre et toutes ces années de piraterie ont gâté mon cœur et ma raison. J'ai vu tant d'ignominies, tant de cruauté, que j'en suis venu à haïr tout le monde…même moi. Je n'ai pas pu résister à cette folie qui m'a englouti. »

-« Je n'ai pas été capable de t'aider à l'époque, c'est seulement maintenant …et de cette façon, que j'ai pu faire quelque chose… » Répondit Ryô doucement.

Puis, rongé par la tristesse, il ajouta :

-« En tant que fils, j'ai honte…Pardon Papa. »

Une sensation de bien être, depuis bien longtemps oubliée, submergea Kaibara. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer toutes ces années de folie meurtrière, de souffrance, mais ces quelques mots, les mots de son fils, le réconforta plus qu'il ne le méritait. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. De regrets ? De joie ? De soulagement ? Qu'importe !

La dernière chose qu'il verrait dans ce monde cruel serait son fils, l'homme qu'il était devenu, il en était fier et cela lui suffisait.

-« Merci mon fils. » Fit il, dans un ultime soupir.

Ryô resta une minute près de son père, lui rendant hommage à sa façon. Les murs vibraient, partout le bois grinçait, et les couloirs résonnaient de craquements ; le navire gémissait et sombrait lentement.

Falcon plongea. Kaori reprenait conscience et ce petit bain forcé finit par la réveiller totalement.

De l'autre côté, Saeko assistait tout aussi impuissante au drame qui se déroulait devant ces yeux. Elle avait aperçut les trois autres protagonistes, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait vu la silhouette reconnaissable de Ryô.

Kaori se cramponna au rebord de la barque, ses jointures blanchirent, ses lèvres tremblèrent. Un froid polaire l'enlaça et il lui sembla que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient.

-« Ryô…… »

Le navire de Kaibara, dans une ultime explosion, disparut définitivement dans les eaux.

**Chapitre 56**

-« Partons ! » S'exclama Falcon, bouleversé malgré sa rudesse de ton.

-« Mais…Falcon… »

Miki semblait perdue, incapable d'expliquer à son mari ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Tous étaient sous le choc.

Kaori baissa la tête, s'accrochant désespérément à la barque, seul point de repère physique qu'elle avait en ce moment même.

-« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

La voix d'Umibozu s'éleva, couvrant les derniers gargouillis de l'Océan. Kaori, au prix d'un suprême effort, se fit force et releva la tête. Dans les remous, une tête brune apparut, s'ébrouant et crachant quelques gerbes d'eau salée.

-« Prlllll ! … Ahhh, elle est bonne. »

Ryô nagea rapidement, et s'approcha de l'embarcation.

-« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! » Fit il, totalement indifférent aux tourbillons qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Son regard croisa celui de Kaori et il lui sourit. Un sourire à la fois tendre et amusé, et le cœur de Kaori chavira.

-« Tu as réussi à t'échapper de là-bas ? » Demanda Miki, enchantée par cette apparition miraculeuse.

-« Hé hé ! Je suis invulnérable moi ! Falcon, comment va Mick ?»

Ryô remonta facilement sur la barque et s'accroupit aux côtés de celui-ci. Umibozu, toujours avec ce faux air bourru qui le caractérisait si bien, répondit. :

-« Il respire à peine, il faut le soigner rapidement. »

Ryô observa l'américain, recroquevillé dans un coin. De nombreuses égratignures couvraient son corps fragilisé par la prise de la poussière d'ange. Sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement au rythme de sa respiration. Il était mal en point, mais au moins, était-il vivant…

Intérieurement, Ryô soupira de soulagement. Il lui en était reconnaissant, de sa loyauté, de son aide mais surtout d'être rester en vie …

-« Ryôôô ! »

Celui-ci sursauta.

Kaori était restée sans voix pendant une très longue minute, ne sachant que croire. La présence de Ryô sur ce bateau, là, à ses côtés, était-ce une hallucination de son esprit tourmenté ? Divaguait-elle ?

Lentement, prenant conscience des battements effrénés de son cœur, elle réalisa qu'en aucun cas, elle ne devenait folle. Ryô était là, et en vie.

Emportée par la force de ses sentiments, la jeune femme bondit en avant et sauta au cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ils basculèrent et tombèrent par-dessus bord. Falcon et Miki restèrent bouche bée devant ce spectacle.

-« Waaaahhh ! Encore… » Se plaignit Ryô, les cheveux dégoulinants.

-« Ryô ! Tu es vivant ! Je suis si heureuse… »

-« Je te l'avais promis, non ? »

Kaori se perdit dans le regard de son partenaire. Le froid glacial qui l'avait enveloppée auparavant, fit place à une chaleur sereine, réconfortante. Ryô la prit dans ses bras, savourant lui aussi cette promiscuité apaisante.

Seulement, après toutes ces aventures périlleuses, la confusion générale et la fatigue, Kaori s'abandonna. Dans les bras protecteurs de son amour, elle s'évanouit.

-« Kaori ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta Miki.

-« Ce n'est rien, elle s'est juste évanouie. »

Ryô eut du mal à se séparer d'elle, aussi, avec l'aide de Falcon et de son épouse, ils remontèrent hâtivement sur l'embarcation. Puis, il s'assit dans un coin, la jeune femme blottie contre lui.

-« Allez, vite, on dégage d'ici ! »

Retour de l'enfer.

Ils étaient remontés sur leur ketch et avaient largué les amarres, s'éloignant au plus vite. Leur but était simple : rentrer chez eux sans se faire repérer.

Ryô installa Kaori, toujours lovée dans ses bras, sur le lit de la cabine. Délicatement, il remonta la couverture sur la jeune femme. Ô bien sur, ce n'est pas sa libido qui l'empêcha d'apprécier les formes de sa belle partenaire, mais elle était trop…pure, pour qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. Il aimait les femmes, c'était plus qu'évident, et nul doute qu'il abusait largement de son mokkori.

Mais toutes les femmes qu'il avait séduites, ne faisaient pas partie du même monde. Kaori n'était pas superficielle. Il aimait tout autant son côté, disons brutal, que le courage ou la bonté dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Femme et enfant, une jolie frimousse à le damner à tout jamais, Kaori était devenue sa seule famille.

Il resta là, à son chevet, à admirer ce petit bout de femme qui avait changé sa vie.

Le bandage de fortune qui lui ceignait la tête attira son regard. Son cœur se serra. Oui, il la protégerait mais avait-il le droit de la garder près de lui ? Le doute s'insinua sournoisement dans son esprit. Las, il préféra quitter la pièce et prendre un bon bol d'air frais salvateur.

Sur le pont, il croisa Miki.

-« Mikiiii ! Un petit bisou pour te remercier ! »

Et bouche en avant, il plongea sur elle, les doigts frétillants et l'entre jambe au garde à vous. Il stoppa net, quand sa face rencontra en plein vol le fond d'un gros seau en bois. Miki tenait l'anse dans son poing crispé. Un sourd grognement monta de sa gorge et Ryô sût immédiatement qu'il était temps d'arrêter ses facéties.

L'expression sérieuse qu'il arbora aussitôt surprit Miki, laquelle devina aisément que l'attitude puérile de Ryô n'était qu'une façade.

-« Nous allons bientôt accoster, je connais quelqu'un qui nous aidera. » Dit-il.

Ryô fixait maintenant l'horizon. Les yeux au loin, un soupçon de tristesse voila son regard. Il fit un pas en avant quand Miki lui demanda :

-« C'est fini, alors ? »

-« Nous avons délivrés des innocents. Saeko les a déjà récupérés d'ailleurs, et elle a suffisamment de preuve pour démanteler l'Union Teope. Kaibara est mort, sa flotte et son organisation ne pourront pas s'en remettre facilement. …Euh… On a échappé de peu au naufrage….Et… là, et bien, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter. Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'effectivement c'est fini. »

Il avait mis un doigt devant la bouche, afin de se donner un air encore plus sérieux, voire studieux dans son énumération des faits. Cela fit sourire Miki. Tant de mystères entouraient cet homme. Ryô et Kaori… Elle espérait de tout cœur que ces deux âmes torturées trouvent enfin la sérénité dans leur union.

**Chapitre 57**

Ils débarquèrent sans incident, en toute discrétion, et Ryô les mena directement chez le Professeur. Homme digne de confiance, il connaissait la médecine et pourrait soigner Mick. Est-ce que Ryô n'avait pas été sauvé grâce à lui ?…

Prof était un vieil homme, les traits usés mais l'œil toujours aussi vif. Jadis, il avait lui aussi navigué aux côtés de Kaibara, étant le médecin présumé de l'équipage.

Lorsque les prémices de la folie de Kaibara étaient apparues, Prof avait décidé d'arrêter et s'était installé dans une petite bourgade, pas très loin de Tortuga. Peu de temps après, il avait recueilli Ryô, intoxiqué à la poussière d'ange. Le trouble qui ravageait Kaibara à l'époque avait gravement nuit à son discernement et le commandeur avait tout simplement testé sa nouvelle drogue sur son fils. Mais Ryô s'en était sorti, et il avait grand espoir concernant Mick.

Trois jours plus tard.

Falcon refusait de rester alité et se bagarrait avec Miki, qui tentait désespérément de changer ses bandages.

-« J'en ai marre ! Je veux sortir ! »

-« Tu dois encore te reposer. »

-« Je peux quand même marcher ! »

-« Ne fais pas l'enfant gâté ! »

Falcon capitula, vexé. Attendant patiemment que sa chère épouse finisse de le panser, il lui demanda:

-« Et Kaori ? »

-« Elle est toujours inconsciente. Ca m'inquiète… »

Miki souhaitait que la jeune femme reprenne connaissance au plus vite, et son regard se voila de tristesse.

-« Et où est Ryô ? » Reprit Falcon.

-« Au chevet de Mick. »

Dans la chambre de Mick, Ryô et le Prof se tenaient côte à côte. La petite taille du vieil homme contrastait avec la carrure de Ryô. Le Prof s'appuyait sur sa canne, l'air tranquille.

-« Comment va-t-il Prof ? »

-« Il va mieux mais il a besoin encore de beaucoup de repos. Kazue s'occupe bien de lui, il devrait pouvoir sans sortir sans trop de séquelles. »

Le Prof jeta un coup d'œil qui en disait long, il devinait aisément ce qui pouvait traverser l'esprit de Ryô en ce moment même. Compréhensif, il les laissa seul, son autre patiente, Kaori, l'attendait pour sa visite quotidienne.

Ryô s'approcha du lit où se trouvait Mick.

-« Alors, comment tu te sens ? »

-« Atroce ! J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré de partout.»

Celui-ci, un bandage autour de la tête, et sur bien d'autres parties du corps, fit la grimace. La moindre parcelle de son anatomie le faisait souffrir. Ses membres endoloris se raidissaient encore. De légers frémissements lui parcouraient régulièrement l'échine, et une coulée de sueur froide lui glaçait les membres. Malgré tout, il sourit, heureux d'être là.

-« Tu as de la chance d'être encore vivant. Poussé au-delà de leurs limites, tes muscles auraient été réduits en miettes. Enfin, tu verras, tu n'as pas fini d'en baver, les troubles dus au manque de drogue, les crises à devenir fou… »

Pinçant les lèvres de façon un peu trop vive, Ryô ne trompa pas son ami, qui, faussement indigné, lui répondit :

-« Tu as le chic pour remonter le moral au gens toi ! Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux t'abstenir, tu sais ! »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Prof s'occupera très bien de toi, je sais de quoi je parles. »

Puis, Ryô sortit de sa poche, un objet scintillant.

-« Tiens, je te le rends. C'est un porte-bonheur efficace, il m'a sauvé la vie… Dans ton état, il te sera plus utile.»

Il lui tendit le pendentif.

Mick regarda la balle se balancer au bout de sa chaîne, l'air rêveur. Puis, prenant une moue excédée, il soupira bruyamment :

-« Pfffff ! Si vraiment cet objet portait chance, il ne t'aurait pas sauvé la vie et j'aurais pu vivre heureux avec Kaori ! »

Ryô sentit une grosse goutte de sueur rouler sur son front. Mais Mick reprit bien vite son sérieux, et conclut :

-« Garde-le. Et que cet objet veille sur votre bonheur, à toi et à Kaori. »

Humble, Ryô répondit simplement :

-« Oui… »

Sentant que la situation était propice à faire parler son ami, Mick en profita un peu.

-« Dis donc… J'ai entendu certaines choses… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Enfin disons plutôt que Falcon l'a chantonné à tue-tête depuis ces trois derniers jours… »

Mick tenta de faire bonne figure et de ne pas rire devant l'expression gênée de Ryô.

-« Quoi ? » Fit ce dernier en proie à la confusion. Umibozu ne se gênait rarement lorsqu'il s'agissait de se moquer ouvertement de lui.

-« Vous vous êtes embrassés, sur le bateau. »

Ryô déglutit difficilement. Il baissa la tête, et contre toute attente, n'essaya pas de détourner la conversation.

-« C'est…c'est exact. Mais, vois-tu, cela fait trois jours que je me demande si ce baiser n'était pas tout simplement un besoin primitif. Une pulsion. Lorsque l'on est face au danger, à la mort, l'instinct de survie prime sur la raison et… »

-« Et alors ? Qu'en penses-tu vraiment ? »

Mick le coupa aussi sec et attendit la réponse. Si Ryô faisait marche arrière, Kaori en aurait le cœur brisé…

-« Je penses que ce n'était pas le cas… »

Tout d'un coup, Mick tourna la tête vers son ami. Bruyamment, il ricana :

-« Hé hé hé ! »

Pour un peu, Ryô aurait parié que cet homme n'était pas allongé sur un lit, malade, et sortant in extremis d'une situation tragique.

**Chapitre 58**

Baignant dans une atmosphère feutrée, la jeune femme reprenait conscience lentement. Son esprit flottait dans les brumes de sa léthargie. De vagues reflets prenaient forme et du flou, apparut un visage. Des mèches brunes balayaient son front, et ses yeux sombres si mystérieux, la fixaient tendrement.

Bien qu'encore somnolente, Kaori crut sentir sur ses joues, la caresse de ses mains si fermes mais si douces. Son être se plongea avec délice dans le souvenir de ce baiser. Aspirée dans les volutes de l'enchantement, la jeune femme se rendormit, heureuse.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et un vieillard, accompagné d'une belle jeune femme entrèrent.

-« Kazue ? »

Cette dernière, assistante infirmière du professeur, tourna la tête, faisant ainsi ondoyer ses longs cheveux. D'une voix douce, elle lui répondit :

-« J'ai changé son pansement il y a peu. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, tout ira bien. Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée mais je pense qu'elle récupère d'une grande fatigue. Elle devait être si éreintée. »

Compatissante, Kazue s'investissait grandement dans son métier. S'étant occupée de Kaori dès le premier jour, elle veillait aussi sur Mick jour et nuit.

-« Merci Kazue. Allez vous reposez un peu, vous en avez besoin. »

-« Merci Professeur. »

Et Kazue sortit.

Le Prof prit le pouls de Kaori et vérifia les battements de son cœur.

La jeune femme, dans un demi sommeil, sentit une présence. Son corps restait endormi et elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Seule lui parvenait une conversation inaudible, lointaine. Puis, elle eut vaguement conscience que quelqu'un lui prenait doucement le poignet.

Rassuré, le vieux médecin sourit. Naturellement, il remit en place une jolie fleur blanche dans son vase et tourna le dos à la jeune femme. Il repasserait plus tard, la patience était de mise.

Se sentant de nouveau seule, une sensation apaisante l'enveloppa. Une douce odeur de fleur fraîche titilla ses narines. Elle se sentait vaporeuse, légère. Une seule chose comptait…

Agrippant la poignée, Prof referma sur lui la porte de la chambre.

…Ryô l'avait embrassée. Un tourbillon de sentiments divers l'emporta. De liesse, comme une enfant, tous ses membres se détendirent en un mouvement brusque. La couverture se déploya dans un froissement silencieux.

Le professeur, malgré son âge, avait encore l'ouïe fine. Il n'hésita pas ; il ouvrit de nouveau la porte et entra.

Kaori se sentait maintenant tout à fait éveillée. Son bon sens lui dictait d'ouvrir les yeux et de parler avec cet homme, mais elle n'en avait pas envie et fit taire sa raison. Elle voulait juste apprécier encore et encore cette douce sensation, ce souvenir inoubliable des lèvres de Ryô sur les siennes.

Lorsque Prof approcha, le doute qui l'avait amené à revenir voir la jeune femme s'effaça totalement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

La couverture, en se redéposant silencieusement sur la jeune femme, découvrait maintenant une partie de son anatomie, invisible jusqu'à présent. Les amies de Kaori l'avaient déshabillée pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et recouverte simplement d'une grande chemise. Prof riva son regard sur le galbe de ses jambes et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Une main frétillante s'avança.

Il avait une libido bien active pour un homme de son âge, et il n'était pas insensible au charme de cette si jolie donzelle.

L'image si éthérée de Ryô et de ce baiser s'effaça subitement, lorsqu'elle sentit un chatouillement sur sa jambe.

Ouvrant un œil, elle aperçut le front ridé d'un vieil homme, dont un rictus pervers déformait sa bouche.

Kaori sentit une sourde colère monter en elle. Rappelée à la réalité, son souvenir lui échappa et l'idée que ce vieux bonhomme la touche à son insu, lui déplut fortement.

Le Prof s'amusa à soulever la couverture, afin d'en voir encore un peu plus. De surprise tout d'abord, Kaori se déchaîna.

KYAAAAAhhhhhhh !

Mick et Ryô sursautèrent. Le pas lourd de Falcon résonna dans le couloir et son immense tête passa par le chambranle de la porte :

-« Kaori s'est réveillée ! »

Ryô jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Mick.

-« Allez, va ! Ma très jolie, et si douce infirmière, ne va pas tarder à prendre soin de moi, et ta présence va troubler ma quiétude ! »

Le ton moqueur de Mick n'échappa nullement à Ryô, qui fit aussitôt la moue. Il marmonna un « prétentieux américain » puis un « j'ai plus de charme que lui de toute façon », et il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas nonchalant.

Si sa partenaire usait de ses cordes vocales, dès son réveil, c'est qu'elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux.

Sur le pas de la porte, Umibozu l'attendait avec un large sourire, qui aurait pu faire fuir nombreuses personnes sensibles.

-« Quoi ? » Demanda Ryô, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

-« Héhéhé… »

-« Et bien expliques toi, tête de poulpe ! »

-« Hé hé hé … Vous vous êtes embrassés sur le bateau. Vous êtes liés, et toutes les femmes de ce monde vont enfin pouvoir respirer, l'Etalon des mers n'est plus ! »

Et Falcon s'en alla, sautillant gaiement et ricanant de plus belle. Il laissa un Ryô complètement désabusé.

Celui-ci, la main sur le menton, réfléchissant intensément, se posa la question, qui jusqu'à présent ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit : « Pouvait-il être l'homme d'une seule femme ? »

Il haussa les épaules, et murmura :

-« Pourquoi pas… »

**Chapitre 59**

Serein, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage, Ryô entra dans la cabine où se trouvait la jeune femme.

-« Bonjour Belle au bois dormant, com… ? »

Il stoppa net, la main encore sur la poignée de porte. Sa mâchoire se crispa en une grimace de stupéfaction.

Kaori se tenait debout sur son lit, fermement campée sur ses jambes, dont il remarqua de suite la nudité alléchante, et armée d'un marteau démesuré. Une position bien incongrue pour une convalescente…

Le professeur se cachait le visage de ses bras et se réfugia derrière Ryô dès qu'il l'aperçut.

Pensant désamorcer la situation, Ryô lança une boutade :

-« Et bien Kaori, c'est ta façon de remercier un homme qui apprécie tes formes ! »

Le visage du prince charmant, qui avait envoûté les rêves de la jeune femme ces dernières heures, de dissipa aussitôt pour la face d'un pauvre crétin pervers lubrique et vicieux.

Et puis d'abord, qui c'était cette « Belle au bois dormant » ?

Ses yeux obliquèrent sur lui et le dévisagèrent d'une façon peu sympathique. Ryô pinça les lèvres, sa partenaire n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Il détourna le regard mais ses prunelles s'agrandirent à la vue de ce corps superbe.

La légère chemise en flanelle ne l'habillait guère plus jusqu'à mi cuisse. Instinctivement, son mokkori power se réveilla.

Kaori remarqua alors la bave qui coulait abondamment au coin de sa bouche, ses yeux libidineux fixant ses jambes.

Extrêmement gênée qu'il la détaille aussi librement, elle sentit le rouge lui enflammer les joues. Kaori n'avait pas une image d'elle-même très flatteuse, le ton moqueur qu'avait employé Ryô à l'instant l'empêcha de raisonner convenablement. Son trouble se transforma en ressentiment, et elle perdit le peu de sang froid qui lui restait.

De rage, elle hurla :

-« DEHORS ! »

Et elle ponctua sa phrase d'un lancer de massue et de tout autres objets qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

Ryô et le professeur se retrouvèrent projetés hors de la chambre. Le vieil homme put esquiver l'assaut, sûrement grâce à la légère bourrade de Ryô. Mais ce dernier se prit le meuble de chevet en pleine face, et il se retrouva figé sur le mur, la tête coincée entre les quatre pieds du mobilier.

Falcon, Miki, Kazue, qui soutenait Mick, cachés dans un coin du couloir, attendant un dénouement des plus romantiques, se retrouvèrent les quatre fers en l'air.

Mais à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre avec ces deux là !

Ryô dégoulinait du mur tandis que Kaori tentait tant bien que mal d'enfiler un pantalon.

Sa première pensée se fixa sur la douleur qui étreignait son crâne, la suivante sur le souvenir de la silhouette de Kaori. Elle était vraiment très belle…

Après toutes ces aventures trépidantes, il avait avant tout besoin de petits câlins. C'était légitime, non ?

Sentant ses pulsions sexuelles reprendre le dessus, Ryô se rabroua mentalement. Il n'allait certes pas sauter sur sa partenaire ici et maintenant. La maîtrise des événements lui échappait totalement. Il n'avait pas pensé dompter la fureur de Kaori juste après son réveil, alors qu'il avait imaginé entamer cette journée sous un jour nouveau. Discrètement, laissant la jeune femme se calmer, il s'échappa sur la pointe des pieds.

Aux tréfonds de lui, une petite voix sournoise le traita de lâche, mais il n'en prit pas ombrage et sortit de la maison.

Leurs amis se relevèrent, ébahis par la tournure des faits. Ils n'eurent guère le temps d'échanger un coup d'œil interloqué, qu'un bruit assourdissant leur vrilla les tympans.

BLAAM ! Une porte qui claqua.

-« Ryôôôôôô ! »

Kaori se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une massue calée sur l'épaule droite, où l'inscription « 100 fureur » clignotait vivement, et le bras gauche crispé le long de son corps. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ryô lui devait une petite explication et elle saurait très bien lui tirer les vers du nez.

Elle passa en trombe devant le petit groupe, pétrifié et confondu. Tous, en un mouvement unanime, se plaquèrent contre le mur, la laissant passer sans mot dire. Quand la silhouette de Kaori disparut, ils osèrent respirer de nouveau. Mick se claqua le front de la paume de sa main et secoua la tête, désespéré. Falcon ne put qu'émettre un grognement tandis que son épouse, Miki, croisa ses mains sur la poitrine.

Kaori déboula dans le jardin.

La lumière matinale enluminait d'une douce auréole les plantes multicolores. Les effluves maritimes se mêlaient délicatement aux senteurs de la flore. Les feuillages bruissaient sous la légère brise.

L'harmonie et la sérénité de ce théâtre naturel contrastèrent violemment avec la colère de Kaori. Mais celle-ci, encore fatiguée par les épreuves passées, sentit immédiatement les effets bénéfiques de cette agréable atmosphère.

Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent quelque peu. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la carrure familière de Ryô, lequel se tenait appuyé nonchalamment sur un tronc d'arbre, elle sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir. Peut être avait-elle été un peu trop dur avec lui? Alors qu'il venait prendre de ses nouvelles…

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis s'avança vers lui. Elle ne le voyait que de profil mais l'air si sérieux qu'il affichait l'alarma.

-« Ryô ? »

Ce dernier tourna la tête. Son expression grave se décomposa et ses traits s'affaissèrent. Kaori recula sous l'effet de surprise. Son partenaire mit ses deux mains sur son visage et avec une moue des plus comiques, il s'exclama :

-« Décidément… Je ne peux pas rester sérieux trop longtemps, physiquement ça m'est impossible. »

Kaori ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il ne cesserait donc jamais de faire le zouave !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Kaori ne savait que dire, et Ryô restait muet.

Au loin, quelques oiseaux pépiaient, voletant dans le ciel azur de cette belle journée.

Kaori osa jeter un coup d'œil à son partenaire. Celui-ci observait l'horizon et semblait ne manifester aucune émotion particulière. La jeune femme soupira. Après toutes ces aventures, il pourrait dire un petit quelque chose au moins !

Ses joues rosirent quand elle repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Machinalement, elle se passa les doigts sur ses lèvres.

De longues secondes s'égrenèrent. Ryô savait pertinemment qu'une discussion sérieuse devait être abordée. Mais par où commencer ? Et comment se concentrer quand quatre paires d'yeux, à travers la fenêtre, les espionnaient ?

Car il le sentait, même si ce jardin semblait être le lieu parfait pour parler, savoir que leurs amis les épiaient, le bloquait dans sa démarche. Aussi, faisant un pas de côté, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il s'adressa à Kaori :

-« Tu viens ! On va se balader un peu. »

La jeune femme sursauta au son de sa voix. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir. Où ça ? Où voulait-il l'emmener ?

Toute colère dissipée, son romantisme reprit le dessus. Voulait-il qu'ils se retrouvent seuls ? Son cœur s'emballa et quelque peu troublée, elle le suivit.

**Chapitre 60**

La maison du professeur se situait dans les terres, retirée de la ville mais juste à quelques centaines de mètres, cachée dans les fourrés. D'autres demeures, comme celles du Prof, ponctuaient le paysage, surplombant la ville.

Ils descendirent la petite route bordée d'arbres. Les rayons du soleil se diffusaient dans les branchages, baignant le chemin d'une douce lumière.

Le champ de vision s'éclaircit quand les premières habitations et magasins apparurent. Un spectacle magnifique se dévoila devant elle. Kaori contempla les reflets bleutés de l'océan, les bateaux à quai qui ondulaient au rythme des vagues, le va et vient des marins qui déchargeaient ou embarquaient. Sur sa droite, se trouvait la plage infinie où le sable, sous l'ardeur du soleil, pouvait aveugler quiconque. En face se trouvait le port, et sur sa gauche, les nombreux tripots et autres gargotes remplaçaient les boutiques.

Continuant de marcher doucement, ils traversèrent la ville, où de nombreuses personnes vaquaient à leurs occupations. Quelques enfants jouaient devant la devanture d'une épicerie, tandis que leurs mères papotaient avec le commerçant. Puis, arrivés sur le port, des pêcheurs s'affairaient autour de la prise du matin et un groupe de vieillards, fumant la pipe, relataient leurs aventures passées.

La ville s'éveillait.

Vivement, Kaori jeta des coups d'œil furtifs de partout. Est-ce que toutes ces personnes pouvaient entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur ?

Mais personne ne fit grand cas de ce couple qui se promenait.

La mer était calme et d'un bleu limpide. Emue par la beauté éclatante du site, Kaori s'avança sur le ponton principal, s'arrêta et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pur. Ryô s'approcha d'elle, souriant.

-« Et si on allait boire une bonne bière ? »

Le faciès de sa partenaire s'affaissa, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Tout de suite, Ryô agita des mains.

-« Du calme, du calme, c'était juste une plaisanterie ! »

-« Mais je suis calme ! » S'offensa Kaori, un tantinet piquée au vif.

Par réflexe, elle fit apparaître une massue, qu'elle avait gardée…au cas où…

-« Je me demande d'où te viens cette manie ! »

Ryô se tint le menton d'une main, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Son attitude aurait pu finir de rendre Kaori folle de rage, mais elle capta l'once de tendresse qui dansait dans le regard de son partenaire.

-« Si tu ne faisais pas tant l'idiot, je n'aurais pas besoin de m'en servir ! » Répliqua-t-elle amusée.

-« Si tu étais moins jalouse… »

Ryô se remit en marche, prenant bien soin de mettre quelques enjambées entre lui et le lourd morceau de bois que tenait la jeune femme.

-« Jalouse ? Moi ? »

Kaori trottina jusqu'à lui et le rattrapa par la veste.

Ryô se ravissait de la tournure de la conversation, taquiner Kaori était l'un de ces jeux favoris. Pourtant, il savait aussi que ce n'était qu'un moyen éhonté de ne pas avoir à parler sérieusement avec elle. Et il le fallait…

Néanmoins, la tentation fut la plus forte. A l'heure où les honnêtes gens commençaient leur journée de labeur, d'autres, un peu moins respectables, fermaient leurs établissements. Jeux, alcool, femme de peu de vertu, on trouvait de tout à Tortuga. Ryô aperçut au loin une femme qui sortait de l'un des tripots. Aussitôt, il la héla :

-« You-ouhhhhh ! Mademoiselle ! »

Bras tendus en avant, il fit quelques pas de course dans sa direction, mais comme il pouvait s'y attendre, Kaori fut beaucoup plus prompte à brandir son marteau. Il était certes d'humeur taquine, mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver défiguré une fois de plus. Il bifurqua alors vers la plage, loin de toute agitation, Kaori à ses trousses.

Soudain, il stoppa net. Sa partenaire ne s'attendant pas à un arrêt aussi brutal, le percuta de plein fouet.

-« Mais ça va pas, non ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Gronda-t-elle, en se massant le front.

-« Regarde… » Lui répondit Ryô en chuchotant.

Kaori pencha la tête, et aperçut une minuscule tortue rampant sur le sable, voulant probablement atteindre la grande bleue. L'air grave, Ryô poursuivit :

-« Sais-tu que les tortues peuvent vivre jusqu'à cent ans ? »

Mais Kaori commençait à bien connaître l'énergumène. Croisant ses mains sur le manche de sa massue, qui lui servait d'appui, elle le toisa de biais :

-« Sais-tu que je ne suis pas aussi idiote que tu le penses et que tu n'arriveras pas, en agissant de la sorte, à changer de sujet aussi facilement ? »

Ryô la fixa. Ô que non, elle n'était pas idiote… un peu trop naïve, peut être…mais idiote, certainement pas !

Son regard se voila. Le bandage qu'elle portait autour de la tête lui rappelait à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point elle lui était devenue indispensable. Et si par sa faute… Il ferma les yeux, conscient que ses préjugés referaient surface à la moindre occasion, mais grâce à elle, il serait assez fort pour les combattre. Grâce à elle, ils pourraient goûter au bonheur…enfin…

Kaori nota un changement brutal dans le comportement de son partenaire. Curieuse, elle inclina la tête sur le côté et l'observa.

-« Ryô ? »

Ce dernier lui fit face. Muette, priant pour que ses jambes ne se dérobent pas sous elle, elle se sentit de suite hypnotisée par ces yeux sombres.

Une douce chaleur se propagea dans ses veines lorsque la paume de la main de son partenaire se posa sur sa joue. Du pouce, il suivit délicatement les contours de ses pommettes.

-« Kaori, je vis dans un monde cruel et… »

-« Ca suffit ! »

Kaori se dégagea brusquement et recula d'un pas, excédée. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'allait pas lui seriner de nouveau son couplet sur le danger omniprésent, sur le fait que vivre avec lui serait dangereux. Malheureuse elle le serait, mais uniquement si elle ne pouvait être à ses côtés.

-« Tu vis dans l'ombre, je le sais très bien. » Reprit-elle agacée.

Ryô ouvrit grand les yeux. Pour une fois qu'il allait mettre sa fierté de côté et lui avouer des sentiments enfouis au plus profond de lui, voilà qu'elle se mettait en colère avant même de savoir ce qu'il en était.

Cependant, loin de le déranger, il s'amusa de son attitude et l'écouta avec attention jusqu'au bout.

-« Tu fais un métier dangereux, ça aussi je le sais ! Pourquoi accepterais-tu de protéger des inconnus et … et pas moi… »

Sa phrase mourut en un murmure. Prenant conscience du ridicule de ses dires, Kaori baissa la tête, embarrassée.

Ryô énuméra les faits, se servant de ses doigts pour compter ses arguments :

-« Et bien voyons voir. Pour commencer, tu ne me payeras pas en monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, et mes clientes, car je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne travaille que pour des femmes, sont évidemment très belles et… »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

L'ombre menaçante d'une massue gigantesque, marquée d'un 10 tonnes, apparut.

Aucunement impressionné, Ryô s'approcha. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'emmêlèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Kaori, se sentant précipitée dans les abîmes de ses yeux profonds et obscurs, se figea. Leurs respirations, étonnamment sereines, contrastèrent avec les battements fous de leurs cœurs.

D'une voix grave, teintée de tendresse, Ryô finit par briser le silence :

-« A moins que tu ne deviennes officiellement ma compagne. »

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1… La massue que tenait Kaori devint aussi légère qu'une plume et ne fit aucun bruit quand celle-ci la lâcha. Surprise, hébétée, elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Encore une plaisanterie douteuse ?

Le sourire que lui adressa alors Ryô dissipa ses doutes, et bras ouverts il accueillit la jeune femme.

-« Oui… » Murmura-t-elle, consciente de ce que cela représentait.

Au loin, un bateau prenait le large. Les oiseaux planaient dans les cieux, savourant leur liberté.

Aussi libres que cet homme et cette femme qui échangeaient un baiser plein de promesses.

Ryô et Kaori, City Hunter.

...FIN...


End file.
